


a way so familiar

by Cariton



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Camp Nanowrimo, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 64,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Cariton
Summary: Está escrito que, en algún momento de tu vida, te vas a encontrar con tu otra mitad. Sobre la piel, en tinta azul. Las palabras pueden cambiar. Es raro, pero pasa. Efecto mariposa, libre albedrío. Llámalo como quieras. No es que Ian crea demasiado en todo el rollo que hay detrás de aquello, pero lo de que las suyas no dejen de cambiar le toca los cojones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en el CampNaNoWriMo de julio de 2017.

Everybody has a soul mate. But they’re usually on the other side of the bars, or the wall, or the planet from you.. Red, OITN

* * *

###### Jueves

Al final no es una cuestión de creer o no creer. Las almas gemelas existen, es un hecho. Y ha obsesionado a la humanidad desde el momento en el que tomó consciencia de ello. Desde filósofos a dramaturgos. Arqueólogos, antropólogos, sociólogos. Escritores, compositores. Físicos, químicos. Todos han dedicado más tiempo y esfuerzo de lo que, si le preguntas a Ian, merece la pena.

La cuestión es qué esperas de ello. No existe un quorum. Hay gente (las novelas, las películas, las canciones) que habla de amor a primera vista. Algo intangible, poderoso y único, que te atrapa y te atrae. Como si fuera un jodido imán. Para toda la vida. Monica solía hablar de ese tipo de amor cuando Ian era más pequeño. Recuerda sentarse junto a ella en el tejado de su casa. Con las piernas dobladas, apretadas contra el pecho, y la barbilla sobre las rodillas. Escuchando. El cielo de Chicago sobre sus cabezas, grisáceo y sin estrellas. Las luces de la ciudad al fondo, brillantes y poderosas. Reflejándose en los ojos de su madre, sus labios formando pequeños susurros de destino y amor. De como, pese a todo, ellos (Fi, Lip, él) eran especiales. Porque eran parte de ella y de Frank. Hijos del verdadero amor.

Al final, ni Ian era hijo de Frank ni ese amor verdadero fue suficiente para que Monica se quedara.

Ian es más listo que eso. Bob no era el alma gemela de Monica, pero hacía que los ojos le brillaran igual y que sonriera más de lo que nunca la había visto sonreír. Mientras duró. Fiona encontró a su media naranja el lunes siguiente a que aparecieran sus palabras. Lo conocía de toda la vida. Cuando le pidió las respuestas de los ejercicios de matemáticas entre la hora de comer y salud, Tony Markovich respondió «solo si me dejas invitarte a un taco después de clase» cerrando el trato. Fiona no aceptó, pero Tony le dejó los apuntes de todas formas. Era un buen chico; llevaba a su madre a la iglesia todos los domingos y se pasaba las tardes estudiando para conseguir una beca en la universidad pública. Tenía sueños de un techo que pudiera llamar suyo y una vida adecuada. En una palabra, aburrido. A Fiona le duró una semana y acabó cambiándolo por chicos malos que la hacían reír hasta que se doblaba y rompían su corazón todas y cada una de las veces. Y, aun así, Fi no volvería atrás.

El tatuaje aparece cuando cumples los quince. Se supone que es la seña, la prueba irrefutable de que hay alguien allí fuera esperando por ti. Las palabras de Ian han cambiado tantas veces que, si tuviera que apostar, diría que el suyo le está evitando. O quizá es él mismo, su enfermedad, el que no para de cambiar lo que está predestinado. En una especie de gran autosabotaje cósmico.

La primera vez que pasó, tenía a Mandy entre sus piernas intentando desabrocharle los pantalones. No tenía planeado contarle nada. No tenía planeado contarle nada a nadie. Porque lo que a él le gustara no era asunto de nadie más que de sí mismo y, si acaso, de Kash. Pero. Pero Mandy se sacó un condón del sujetador y sonrió de una manera que intentaba ser coqueta. En ese momento, supuso que tenía dos opciones. Y ya había dejado que Karen Jackson se la chupara y no tenía ninguna intención de repetir la experiencia, muchas gracias. Que sí, que una boca es una boca. Pero una sensación de incomodidad y de rechazo se le había formado en el fondo de su estómago y poco tenía que ver con el hecho de que los padres de Karen estuvieran allí. Así que barbotó «soy gay» y, cuando Mandy le preguntó si estaba seguro, un «qué clase de chico rechaza una mamada» fue suficiente.

Cogió uno de los refrescos y volvió a sentarse junto a él. Los hombros cerca, muy cerca. Ian no sabe cómo acabaron así, con Mandy remangándose la camiseta y enseñándole sin tapujos sus palabras. «Sabía que no eras mi mitad», dijo como toda explicación. Esa, esa fue la primera vez que cambiaron para Mandy también. Ian recuerda que frunció el ceño, que frotó la cara interior de su antebrazo con el pulgar. Como si estuviera intentando borrar una mancha invisible.

Se podía leer claramente sobre su piel pálida. «Depende, ¿te estás ofreciendo?». Era una letra fea, redondeada y pequeña.

En las películas, siempre hay frases ñoñas. Como que la profundidad de tus ojos me hiela el alma o alguna mierda así. Con una letra alargada, con florituras. Bonita. En el lado sur de Chicago, tienes suerte si no es una amenaza de muerte o una proposición sexual. Joder, si no tiene faltas de ortografía. A Ian le gustaba la frase de Monica, «tranquila, ya estás a salvo». No es cursi y habla de una época en la que las cosas eran diferentes. Mejores. Con Frank, con ella. Uno, cuando era pequeño, podía soñar. ¿Verdad?

Más tarde, aquella noche, Ian le preguntó a Lip qué significaba. Él se encogió de hombros. «Libre albedrío», respondió y: «ya sabes», aunque sabía que Ian no sabía, «todo el rollo de determinismo contra indeterminismo. La predestinación de lo que está escrito contra las propias decisiones del hombre. Hobbes contra Kane, calvinistas contra contrarreforma católica…». Las palabras de Lip nunca han cambiado. Las tiene en su hombro izquierdo: en una letra pequeña, muy apretada. Los palos son tan alargados que se confunden con las líneas de debajo y de arriba. Están en español y, si la traducción de Google es correcta, le está gritando por ser un «pinche gringo huevón de mierda que se cree mejor solo por tener rabo». Son, probablemente, las palabras más divertidas y exactas que jamás ha visto.

Horas después, Fiona colocó una taza de cacao caliente frente a él y dijo una de las pocas cosas que podrían reconfortarle en aquel momento. «No somos esclavos de nuestras palabras», con esa sonrisa especial que siempre pone cuando está orgullosa de ti.

Así que las palabras de Mandy, aunque no son perfectas, tampoco escandalosas. No son el «te la chupo si me llevas a casa» que le soltó Monica a Frank o el «tienes pinta de gemir como una puta» que tenía Kash en el pecho y que Ian aún no entiende cómo no puso sobre aviso a Linda.

Probablemente, si las de Mandy no hubieran cambiado, Ian nunca habría mirado las suyas. Odiaba sus palabras. Están escritas sobre su clavícula derecha, con letras angulares y desordenadas. Es difícil leerlas. En aquel entonces ponía «¡Ian Gallagher, has jugado con la chica equivocada!». Lo único que sabía con seguridad es que era alguien del barrio. Esa chica podría ser Karen, Karen tenía tantos novios. O Mandy, que tenía tantos hermanos. O cualquier otra chica, en realidad. En cualquier otro momento de su vida. Pero era alguien que le conoce, supone. Conocerá.

(Espera, de verdad, que no sea una chica que habla de sí misma en tercera persona. De verdad).

Tienes un alma gemela con la que se supone que te vas a encontrar. ¿Cuándo? Quién sabe. Siempre hay historias tristes en la tele de madrugada hablando de gente desesperada por encontrar a su otro yo; subiendo fotos de sus tatuajes a Internet, esperando que alguien reconozca su letra en ellas o unas palabras que todavía no ha dicho.

Ian no hacía tanto que las tenía y, hasta el momento, había estado contento. Aunque Monica ya se había abierto, todavía había una parte de él que esperaba el momento con cierto misticismo. Y, cuando aparecieron, no había «eres mi sol y mis estrellas». No había mensaje de adoración o de sorpresa. Solo de peligro. Lado sur, ¿eh?

Y, entonces, fueron peores: «date el piro si no quieres que te rompa las piernas». Mandy le sonrió, casi con lástima. Ian apretó el cuello de su camiseta sobre su pecho, intentando no pensar en lo que había (hay) detrás. Fue la primera vez que pasó, pero no la última. Ian no tiene ni idea de qué significa tanto cambio, si es que está más cerca o más lejos de que ocurra. Algunos días es «qué coño estás mirando». Otros, «mira por dónde andas». «Eh, tú» o «eh, Gallagher». «Seguro». «No tengo tiempo para esto, Gallagher». «Que te jodan». «Ey», la mayoría del tiempo. Ian se lo imagina un poco estrangulado, ronco. Como si se hubiera quedado sin aire. Es una tontería. Cambia mucho, sobre todo al principio. Casi a diario, a veces varias veces. En los últimos años, no tanto. Una vez a la semana. Al mes. Tres veces en tres días, el mismo mensaje estático durante semanas.

Al principio solía caminar de pies puntillas, escuchando las palabras en todas partes. Son cosas que dice todo el mundo. O que podría decir cualquiera. Ya ni se inmuta. Ni siquiera mira cuando se está duchando, lavándose la boca o alisándose el pelo por la mañana o antes de salir. A veces, cuando conoce a alguien nuevo y dice una frase que podría ser, Ian responde «no necesitas pruebas cuando tienes instinto» o «no hay destino; solo existe el que nosotros hacemos» o alguna otra frase de una película que haya visto hace poco porque, en el fondo, es un cursi y una parte de él quiere que tenga una frase bonita. Porque esa mierda es para siempre. Pero no espera que pase nada. La tinta nunca se vuelve negra.

No es como si Ian estuviera buscando, claro. Las almas gemelas son para las telenovelas de la tele pública y para las grandes superproducciones. Para gente como Frank, a la que le desgarra el corazón cada vez que reaparece. O como Mandy, cuya huella es mucho más física. La suya acabó siendo Kenyatta, un tío de dos metros con una polla enorme y la mano demasiado suelta. A veces, Ian piensa que acabará muerta antes que dejarle. Y no sabe por qué le asusta más a él que a ella.

Quizá por eso le sorprende tanto que le escriba. Es verano y hace ese calor desagradable que se te pega a la piel como una segunda capa. Ian está trabajando en un sitio nuevo y, al menos, tienen una máquina de aire acondicionado. Debe de ser del siglo pasado y hace un ruido desagradable, pero se está bien. Es un consultorio médico pequeño, a pie de calle. «Clínica Zona Sur» dice un cartel grande, anticuado. A la entrada hay pegada una pegatina decolorada de una familia cogida de la mano. La doctora Fowler («llámame Sandra, chaval. Déjate de formalidades») es una mujer mayor, con mala leche, que paga mal y que fuma mientras trabaja. Pero también se queda hasta que ha atendido a la última de las personas que se apelotan en la sala de espera, llama por su nombre a los pacientes y, si se le olvida pasar alguna factura que otra, no es porque tenga problemas de memoria. Y, más importante, cuando su expediente volvió con un «ingreso voluntario en el ala psiquiátrica del hospital de Cook» se encogió de hombros y lo puso sobre la pila de papeles que nunca mira.

Así que sí, no era su sueño ideal (el de Ian fue el ejército, West Point, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Aquello… aquello era idea de Lip. Ian simplemente se dejó llevar, una parte de él creyendo que nunca llegaría tan lejos), pero no está mal. Es media tarde y se supone que Ian debería haber salido hace un rato. En su lugar, está ayudando a la señora Cox a abrocharse la camisa que lleva porque no le llegan bien los brazos a la espalda. Sandra le ha dicho que se marche, pero le parece mal dejarlo todo así. Así que está ayudando. Tampoco es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer en casa. El móvil le suena en el pantalón del pijama. A Sandra le importa una mierda lo que se ponga, se lo dijo el primer día, pero Ian prefiere el uniforme. Siempre se ha sentido mejor en uno. Además, es más fácil así: de limpiar, de escoger por la mañana.

No saca el teléfono de inmediato. En realidad, no se le ocurre que pueda ser Mandy. Quitando los mensajes por cumpleaños, algún que otro video de gatitos y llamadas sueltas para hablar de tonterías a horas extrañas, no ha sabido de ella desde que se marchó a Gary. Y de eso… joder, de eso debe de hacer tres años largos. No, más. Cuatro, casi cinco. Así que espera a que la señora Cox salga por la puerta y cambia el pequeño cartel a «cerrado». Puede oír a Sandra hablando con Cheryl desde una de las dos consultas de la clínica. Cheryl y Sandra montaron la clínica juntas y tienen una complicidad que únicamente se consigue tras años de trabajo en equipo. Desde donde está puede oírlas hablar sobre el inventario y lo que hace falta pedir con urgencia y lo que no importa tanto. Cheryl no es solo la recepcionista, por lo que ha visto en los tres meses (de prácticas) y medio (con contrato. Y, más importante, con paga) que lleva trabajando allí, y gestiona todo el aspecto económico de la misma. Estudió finanzas en la universidad y siempre está al día de lo que se cuece en el mundo.

Solo entonces mira quién era. Es un móvil un poco viejo. El esmalte está saltado en los cantos y tiene un rallón en la parte superior de la pantalla por un incidente del que Ian prefiere no hacer memoria. Sin duda ha visto tiempos mejores, Ian planea cambiarlo en cuanto tenga un par de cosas solucionadas. Como sus préstamos académicos. O el de las tarjetas de Frank que puso a su nombre. Tiene varios mensajes sin leer: del grupo familiar, de Lip concretamente y de su grupo de amigos. Y, sobre todos ellos, está el de Mandy. Mandy se ha cambiado su foto de perfil. Ahora son ella y Kenyatta, en un bar o algo así. Hay vasos medio vacíos en una mesita circular con un líquido que parece cerveza. Ambos sonríen, él pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella tiene una mano sobre su pierna.

«¿Te apetece hacer algo? :P :P», Mandy a las 17:33.

Ian se queda mirando el mensaje, en medio de la sala de espera. Es un espacio cerrado, con asientos de madera anclados al suelo y un gran corcho donde la gente puede pegar sus mensajes y notas. Duda un momento antes desplegar las opciones y marcar el botón con el teléfono. Mandy lo coge al segundo tono.

«¡Ian!», chilla contra su oreja.

—Ey —responde él, soltando una risita suave—. ¿Estás en Chicago?

«Sí», dice. Y: «Hemos venido a ver a la familia». Ian suprime la protesta, porque sabe que eso va a llevar a una pelea. Se rasca la cabeza y encuentra difícil continuar con la conversación. No sabe qué decir. «¿Ian?», pregunta al cabo de un par de segundos en un tono exasperado.

—Sí, sí —responde él rápido—. Estoy aquí.

«Nos vamos el sábado», le informa en un tono un poco más serio. Es jueves. Eso le deja con un día entero. Dos, si uno cuenta aquella tarde y la parte del sábado antes de que se marchen. Ian puede pedirle a Sandra el día. No es algo que le resulte cómodo, sobre todo porque acaba de empezar a trabajar allí y ya trae consigo más bagaje que la persona media. «¿Tienes algo de tiempo para mí?», añade. El tono es más bajo y que no suena para nada a ella. Como si tuviera miedo de que diga que no.

—Eh, sí, sí. ¿Estás en tu casa? Estoy como a una parada —responde moviéndose hacia el aire acondicionado y apagándolo. Hay un mando detrás de la mesa de Cheryl, pero nunca tiene pilas.

«No, estoy donde Mickey», dice. «Papá vuelve a estar en prisión, joder, déjame hablar tranquila, imbécil», parece que se separa un poco del teléfono y lo tapa. Y, ahí, vuelve a sonar más como la Mandy de siempre. «Le contaré lo que me salga del coño, gilipollas». Se oye una respuesta. Corta y baja, indistinguible. Ian sonríe y espera al otro lado, es fácil imaginársela haciendo un corte de mangas a su hermano. «Y parece que Iggy ha convertido la casa en un fumadero de crack o algo así, así que no», añade sin introducción.

—Bueno es saberlo —bromea sentándose en uno de los asientos y abrazándose a sí mismo.

«¿Entonces vienes ahora?», presiona. «Tengo coca».

—Yo… —Ian aprieta los labios. Oye a Mickey decir algo de fondo.

«Vale, vale. Mickey tiene coca», se corrige.

—Trabajo mañana.

No es eso. La realidad es que no se lo ha dicho, lo de ser bipolar. Cuando Mandy se marchó, Ian estaba navegando una etapa mala. Los colores eran demasiado brillantes, el mundo demasiado puro y Ian no tenía suficiente tiempo para hacer todo lo que necesitaba hacer. Sabe que si se lo dice no le va a juzgar. Es Mandy, joder. Pero no quiere ver en ella una expresión de lástima. Que se preocupe, ya tiene a sus hermanos para eso. La eterna sombra de Monica sobre su espalda. No quiere que las cosas entre ambos cambien. No más.

«¿Necesitas estar muy sobrio para rellenar baldas?».

—Nah, ya no estoy donde Linda. Soy enfermero. Estoy trabajando en una clínica.

Mandy no responde inmediatamente.

«Mierda», susurra y no parece especialmente contenta por él. «¿Te mando la dirección y me lo cuentas?».

—Claro.

«Trae cena. Enfermero», dice, saboreando la palabra. Y se ríe entre dientes. Parece más una provocación que otra cosa. Ian sonríe. «Hasta luego».

—Hasta ahora —responde mecánicamente.


	2. Chapter 2

###### Jueves

Oye el pitido de Mandy al colgar, pero se queda en el sitio unos segundos más. Presionando el móvil contra su oreja.

Vuelve a guardarlo en los bolsillos de su pijama. Apoya las manos sobre sus rodillas un momento antes de levantarse. La puerta de la otra consulta está entreabierta y sale la luz blanca y nuclear del fluorescente que le recuerda quizá demasiado a la luz del hospital.

—… son casi treinta céntimos más la unidad —se oye la voz de Cheryl. No está intentando hablar más suave, tampoco suena enfadada. Solo es un hecho.

—Los de Talatex son una mierda. Cómo se nota que no es a ti a la que se te ha quedado medio guante dentro del culo de un tío.

Cheryl se ríe. Suave, tranquilo. Ian duda un momento antes de empujar la puerta. A Sandra le importó una mierda que Ian pudiera estar mal de la chaveta, pero el primer día, según entró, le agarró y señaló hacia ella. «¿Ves a esa mujer?», preguntó. «Esa es mi mujer. Si tienes cualquier problema o incomodidad, o te la metes por el culo o te meto el cigarrillo por ahí. Encendido». Ian soltó una risilla floja y negó con la cabeza. «No, ninguna», le respondió. Y, después y quizá por dejar las cosas en tablas, «soy gay». Sandra no había sonreído. Deslizó el cigarro de un lado a otro entre sus labios y se encogió de hombros. «Bien por ti, chaval».

Cheryl está sentada en una camilla, con sus piernas colgando y ligeramente separadas. Lo justo para que Sandra esté entre ellas, sobre uno de los taburetes. Cigarro entre labios, batín entreabierto. Ropa de calle debajo.

—Dejaré los guantes caros para cuando tenga que meter las manos en cavidades humanas —promete apoyando el brazo sobre su muslo. Ian carraspea, para que sepan que están allí.

—Oh, hola, Ian —le saluda Cheryl bajando el pequeño cuaderno que tiene entre las manos. Sandra se gira hacia él, con el cigarro llenándolo todo de humo a su paso.

—Si no necesitáis nada más de mí, me voy a ir yendo —dice. Sandra se echa un poco más hacia atrás, para mirarle mejor.

—Claro. ¿Planes? —No es por nada especial, es una pregunta que hace a menudo. Como si pudiera vivir parte de sus experiencias solo por escuchar las historias de Ian. Y tampoco son muchas historias, si tiene que ser sincero. Últimamente no sale nada.

—Una amiga que vive en Indiana ha venido un par de días —dice—. Mañana te cuento.

No quiere enredarse más de la cuenta. Se despide y coge su mochila de la taquilla que hay en la sala de descanso. Es una habitación muy pequeña, con una nevera y un microondas encima. Hay una televisión de tubo y un sofá con estampado de florecillas que se quedó anticuado, por lo menos, cuarenta años antes.

Le escribe un mensaje a Fiona un poco para avisarle de que no va a ir a cenar. Sobre todo porque sabe que, una de las cosas que hacía, era desaparecer durante días sin avisar. Una parte de ella, a pesar de que lleva casi dos años estable, siempre teme que vaya a recaer. Y, por mucho que le irrite la atención extra, no quiere preocuparla por nada.

No pasa por casa, a pesar de que sabe que lo más probable es que acabe alargando la noche más allá de la hora de tomar sus pastillas. Lleva una pequeña cajita consigo, que decoró Debbie con pintauñas formando pequeñas figuras geométricas, con las tres dosis diarias que necesita. Uno nunca sabe dónde va a acabar.

Aunque, a decir verdad, la vida de Ian se ha ido volviendo más y más monótona. No por todo el rollo de llevar una rutina. Es, más bien, que a Ian siempre le ha costado hacer amigos. Al Ian no maníaco, al menos. Lip sigue viviendo en el campus. Mandy está en otra ciudad, otro estado, y aun así está más cerca que él. Si tiene que ser sincero, está un poco solo. Y salir solo nunca le ha ido demasiado. O quizá sí, pero como todo, está intentando evitar patrones conocidos. Y ese, coger el tren y salir de fiesta, es uno de los suyos. Buscar sexo sin compromiso en un baño. Alcohol, drogas. Gritar de madrugada. Se frota la cara, cansado. Se ha convertido en una de esas personas que usa Tinder para buscar una relación y no un rollo rápido.

Aunque creyera en la predestinación de las almas gemelas, que no, no se quedaría esperando. Es una tontería. No existe ninguna garantía, las palabras de su clavícula son una prueba de ello. No dejan de cambiar, libre albedrío. Monica escapándose con Bob, Fiona rechazando a Tony sin parpadear. Vee dice que sus palabras están en ruso y Kev que su media naranja estaba mal de la chaveta. Aun así, Kev lleva tatuado Veronica por todo su cuerpo. Han tenido dos hijas. Son la pareja más unida que ha conocido en su vida. Libre albedrío.

Coge la línea roja y aprovecha para buscar una pizzería con el móvil. Son treinta minutos en la línea roja, tampoco muchos más de lo que tardaría para volver a casa andando, y cuando sale en la parada de Harrison ya tiene el pedido esperándole. Utiliza el teléfono para llegar al piso del hermano de Mandy. Es un enorme bloque de hormigón, con las vías del El a un lado. La fachada está cubierta de pequeñas baldosas marrón claro, la mayoría saltadas o pintarrajeadas, y el telefonillo no funciona. No necesita llamar a Mandy porque justo entonces salen un grupo de chicos. No deben de ser mucho más jóvenes que él. Uno de ellos lleva una sudadera de la universidad de Chicago. Hay dos chicas que le miran de arriba abajo sin disimulo y se ríen al pasar por delante de él. Ian espera a que salgan, sujetándoles la puerta desde fuera. Una de ellas se gira y sonríe al decir:

—Eres la historia que le quiero contar a mis nietos. —Su amiga se ríe y se tapa la cara con las manos. Ian niega con la cabeza—. ¿Y tu número? ¿Al menos?

—No, lo siento.

La chica hace un pequeño gesto de derrota, se gira y sigue caminando. Su amigos se ríen más fuerte y la empujan de un lado a otro.

No le sorprende demasiado que el ascensor tampoco funcione, por suerte solo es un cuarto y no el séptimo. Es el hermano de Mandy el que abre. Ni siquiera comprueba quién es, simplemente tira de la puerta lo suficiente como para que quede claro que puede pasar y se da la vuelta sin decir media palabra. Ian nunca ha tenido una relación especialmente estrecha con ninguno de ellos. Eran mayores y desagradables. Se burlaban de él por salir con Mandy. Se burlaron cuando Mandy tuvo el lío con Lip. Mandy los llamaba gilipollas y Ian estaba de acuerdo más sí que no. Eran, son, parte del paisaje del barrio. Incluso si se han ido al otro lado del río.

Es un apartamento pequeño y descuidado. Las paredes blancas están completamente tapadas a base de carteles de películas y grupos musicales, dibujos, vinilos viejos y objetos varios —máscaras para respirar, señales de la ciudad, lo que parece el cráneo falso de un caimán. Hay alguna grieta en las esquinas del techo, el suelo es de estos que emula una tarima, pero solo es plástico mal pegado sobre el cemento. No está sucio-sucio, pero sí lleno de trastos. Como si no tuviera ningún sitio donde dejar las cosas. Hay una tele enorme encima de un mueble lleno de cajas de videojuegos. Parece más el cuarto de un adolescente que la casa de un adulto.

Es extrañamente reconfortante.

La entrada da directamente al salón y, al menos, el sitio está bien iluminado. Los ventanales son grandes y dan a la calle. Mandy está apoyada en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados. Sonríe en cuanto le ve, de lado a lado. Está bien, guapa. Lleva el pelo rubio oxigenado, una camiseta que debe de ser de Kenyatta por el tamaño y unos vaqueros cortos que prácticamente quedan ocultos debajo.

Ian arquea una ceja y hace un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la puerta por la que ha desaparecido Mickey.

—No le hagas caso, es un gilipollas —dice alargando los brazos y rodeándole el cuello. Ian se deja abrazar, haciendo malabares para no tirar las cajas de las pizzas, intentando a la vez devolverle el gesto—. Me alegro de verte —añade, con los labios contra su cuello.

—Hueles bien —dice cuando se separan, porque es verdad. Mandy saca un poco la lengua y se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia. No deja que se separe del todo, sujetándolo por la tela del pijama.

—He ido con Melly, la madre de Kenyatta, a comprar esta tarde —responde, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Como si estuviera diciendo algo mucho más personal—. Los putos dependientes del centro comercial, que no te dejan en paz.

Se moja los labios y le da un pequeño manotazo sobre el pecho tras dejarlo ir.

—Tú estás sexi en ese uniforme —dice cogiendo las cajas y moviéndolas a la mesita que hay frente al sofá. Ian sonríe—. ¿Peli, videojuego? Podíamos salir un rato por la ciudad, a Boystown o a alguna sesión golfa. A lo mejor Brandy sigue trabajando en aquel cine y nos puede colar. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Ian deja caer su mochila a un lado del sofá y se sienta junto a ella. No responde inmediatamente y supone que Mandy debe de tomar una decisión cuando vuelve a hablar:

—También me puedes contar de dónde ha salido todo esto y por qué yo no estaba enterada —añade haciendo un gesto vago hacia Ian, hacia el uniforme.

—Te dije que no entré en West Point, ¿verdad? —pregunta. Mandy bufa y abre una de las cajas. Es un poco pronto para cenar, para el gusto de Ian, pero el olor a pan y a queso derretido le abre el apetito.

—Eso es como de hace un millón de años, Ian.

—¿Tú qué te crees? ¿Que esto pasa de un día para otro?

—¿Universidad?

—Nah, Malcolm X.

—Eso mola. Siempre pensé que si no te cogían en West Point acabarías alistándote de todas formas. O como bombero, policía o alguna cosa así.

Mandy le da un buen bocado a una de las dos pizzas, la que tiene pepperoni, y levanta ambas cejas en lo que parece un gesto provocativo. Ian se encoge de hombros, no quiere entrar en ese tema. Porque, sí. Él también. Pero el gen tonto de Monica decidió que él era el huésped ideal y le dio una buena patada en los cojones.

—Lip pensó que era buena idea —dice. Mandy baja las cejas y arruga el ceño, no parece que la respuesta le acabe de convencer.

En lugar de preguntar, deja el trozo de pizza que se estaba comiendo de nuevo en la caja y se levanta.

—Yo voy a ir a por una cerveza. ¿Tú quieres? —pregunta, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Sí, claro.

Mandy entra en la cocina y enciende la luz. Ian estira un poco el cuello, intentando ver si también está llena de carteles o es más al uso.

—Dice Mickey que está en Netflix Death Race 2050 —le informa Mandy desde la cocina. Se oye como abre y cierra la nevera, el tintineo de un par de botellines de cristal—. A ti te gustaban esas películas, ¿verdad?

—¿Uhm?

—Ochenteras, con explosiones, muertes innecesarias y sin demasiado sentido. —Ian suelta una risotada y acepta la cerveza cuando Mandy se la tiende.

—Venga, ponla —dice recostándose hacia detrás. Mandy levanta la tapa de la pizza para coger su teléfono. Ian la observa abrir la app y sortear entre el contenido, buscando la película. Le da para que salte y empieza. Detrás suyo, Mickey sale de una de las habitaciones. Se ha vestido de calle, con el pelo oscuro echado hacia detrás y engominado. Lleva una camiseta con las mangas cortadas para que se puedan apreciar sus brazos fuertes y tatuados.

De adolescente, a Ian le recordaba a una zarigüella: delgaducho, con el pelo de punta y sucio, agresivo. Sigue teniendo ese aspecto peligroso, pero hay algo diferente en él. Y no es solo que el que parezca que ha hecho las paces con la ducha. Es otra cosa. Su postura, la forma en la que frunce el ceño y como sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que Mandy no es capaz de poner la película.

—Se supone que tiene que saltar a la tele —protesta parando la película y volviéndole a darle apuntando hacia delante como si fuera un mando. Mandy pilla a Ian mirando hacia atrás y se gira también—. Mickey, ¿cómo se hace para que la mierda esta salte a la tele?

Mickey bufa y rodea el sofá. Pero no coge el teléfono que Mandy le tiende, en su lugar va directamente hacia la tele y alarga la mano detrás de ella. Le da a algo, el piloto del aparato se enciende. Mickey arquea ambas cejas en una expresión burlona.

—Y cómo coño iba yo a saberlo —protesta. Ian intenta mantener una expresión seria, ser fiel a su amiga. No puede evitar encontrarlo divertido.

Mickey coge un trozo de pizza sin pedir permiso y se mete la mitad en la boca de golpe. La película salta en la televisión y Mickey se la queda mirando un par de segundos antes de hacer un gesto con la mano de despedida.

—Que sí, plasta. Lárgate ya —le dice Mandy con una falsa agresividad a la que Mickey responde con un corte de mangas.

—Nos vemos —se despide Ian, clavando los ojos en la pantalla y dándole un primer trago a la cerveza.

Ninguno de los dos se gira cuando Mickey se marcha, dejando que la puerta principal se cierre detrás de él. Cuando sale un tío que parece una mezcla del presidente Snow y Donald Trump, Mandy arranca la tapa de una de las cajas, se echa un par de trozos en ella como si fuera un plato y se acerca un poco más a él, apoyando las piernas en la mesa y la cabeza en su hombro.

Es… agradable. Tienen la tele un poco alta y, en un momento dado, Mandy empuja a Ian para que se levante y apague las luces. Ian aprovecha que está de pie para abrir la otra pizza, la que pidió con espinacas —y que, según Mandy, es un atentado contra cualquier gusto. Peor, mucho peor, que con piña— y, cuando Mandy se levanta a por su segunda cerveza, le trae a Ian una botella con agua fría de la nevera y un vaso.

—Seguramente Mickey ha bebido a morro de ella y la ha babeado toda —se disculpa dejándola sobre la mesa, sin parar la película—. Pero si la quieres fría, es la que hay.

Coge un paquete de tabaco y saca uno. Lo enciende, teniendo que darle un par de veces antes de que dé llama el mechero.

—Cinco hermanos y Frank —le recuerda señalándose a sí mismo, mientras se sirve el agua. Mandy se queda de pie un momento, con la rodilla apoyada en el reposabrazos del sofá, humo saliendo de entre sus labios. Parece incómoda cuando pregunta:

—¿Todos bien?

Ian se encoge de hombros y alarga la mano para que le dé el cigarro. Es un vicio del que se quitó en un episodio de manía. Probablemente la única razón por la que fue capaz de pasar por encima del mono. Ahora es algo que hace cuando está con gente. Es más la sensación de que el cigarro le está llamando, de hacer algo con las manos, que necesidad.

—Sí, como siempre. —Sonríe sin entrar en detalle. Quizá debería decir algo de Lip, quizá es lo que Mandy está intentando preguntar sin llegar a poder formar las palabras. Coge el botellín de cerveza que ha dejado a la mitad y echa la ceniza dentro, ya ha bebido más que de sobra y está empezando a calentarse a un nivel en el que deja de estar rica—. Con sus dramas y sus cosas, ya sabes.

—¿Lip…? —Tiene razón, desde luego.

—Está en el campus, le quedan unos pocos créditos para terminar. Si no vuelve a cagarla, claro.

Mandy asiente y sonríe, se moja un poco los labios. Alarga la mano para que le devuelva el cigarro. Ian toma una última calada, saboreando el sabor amargo del tabaco, antes de pasárselo.

—¿Y ya…? ¿La ha encontrado? —Ian frunce el ceño y gira la cabeza para mirarla, perdiendo todo el interés en la película. Total, tampoco es tan buena. No hace falta que diga qué está preguntando. Mandy tiene el rostro inexpresivo, como si en realidad le estuviera preguntando sobre el tiempo. Ian la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que si le importara una mierda, como pretende, no preguntaría.

—Nah.

—Bien. —Se sienta a su lado. Ian no vuelve a mirar a la pantalla.

De nada serviría decir que nada la ata a Kenyatta, porque es ella misma la que lo hace. Es su decisión, reafirmada una y otra vez durante los años.

—¿Qué? —pregunta. Y esta vez sí que para la película. Su tono es más agresivo del que suele utilizar con él.

—No me has dicho qué tal en Gary —dice. Mandy se encoge de hombros.

—Aburrido.

—¿Trabajo? —Ian apoya el brazo en el respaldo y apoya la cabeza en su propio brazo.

—De lunes a jueves en un café —dice sin entrar en detalles, un poco demasiado rápido—. No es tan chulo como «enfermero», pero sirve para pagar facturas igual. Las propinas molan.

—Las, uhm. ¿Las cosas van mejor? —pregunta.

—Sí, las cosas van jodidamente geniales. —No parece muy dispuesta a seguir hablando, así que Ian se encoge de hombros y asiente, volviendo a girarse hacia delante. Hacia la pantalla.

—Estoy bastante sorprendido con tus hermanos —dice en un tono más ligero al ver que no vuelve a poner la película inmediatamente—. Les hacía a todos en la cárcel a estas alturas.

Mandy suelta una risita un poco tensa.

—Nah, tienen una flor en el culo.

—Es increíble que Mickey saliera de Canaryville.

—Lo increíble es que tú sigas allí, Ian —le corrige ella volviendo a acercarse y apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo. Sus frentes muy juntas.

—Me gusta el barrio.

—Chorradas, a nadie le gusta.

Ian no responde. Es cierto, le gusta el barrio. A pesar de Frank y de Monica. De todas las cosas que se han ido a la mierda. Es su vida, su familia. Mandy. Es mantener el paso para no dejar a Lip atrás mientras les perseguían. Es ayudar a Vee a mangar comida del repartidor. Es Fi, con cinco trabajos y aún asegurándose de que todos ellos están bien. Son Debbie, Carl y Liam. Kev. Son él y su madre en el tejado de su casa, viendo las luces de la ciudad y hablando.

Mandy apoya la mano sobre su pecho, las yemas de los dedos rozando su cuello.

—¿Puedo? —pregunta.

—Oh, vamos —protesta en voz baja—. Vamos a terminar de ver la película.

—Todavía son azules, ¿verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

###### Jueves

—Todavía son azules, ¿verdad?

—Mandy —protesta Ian tapándose la cara con una mano. Toma aire—. Sí.

Nota como tira ligeramente del cuello del uniforme. Estira un poco el cuello, para permitirle que vea mejor.

—¿Qué ponían la última vez?

—Ni idea —responde.

—Ian.

—¿Qué? No es como si no cambiara cada dos por tres. —E, inmediatamente porque sabe que Mandy apreciará el interés y porque siente algo de curiosidad—: ¿Qué pone ahora?

—¿Todavía sigues aquí?

—¿En serio? —Arquea una ceja. Esa es nueva. Pega la barbilla a su cuello, intentando ver mejor. El estilo ha cambiado, las letras son un poco más gruesas y están inclinadas hacia la derecha. Pero siguen siendo un poco difíciles de leer, especialmente de arriba abajo. Mandy deja que la tela del pijama vuelva a su postura original y se recuesta contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Crees que está más cerca o más lejos de suceder? —pregunta.

—No creo que vaya a suceder —dice sin una nota de fatalismo.

Mandy se cruza de brazos y arquea una ceja.

—Ocurre —promete—. Mira a Kash.

—Vaya ejemplo de mierda —responde Ian sonriendo—. Se marchó porque no aguantaba más, no porque encontrara a nadie.

—Pero ¿al menos estás buscando? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Eh… —dice—. ¿Estoy en Tinder?

Mandy no se escandaliza. Sonríe, enseñando los dientes. Ian se da cuenta inmediatamente de que ha cometido un error.

—No.

—Venga.

—No —insiste.

—Tengo buen gusto.

—Te tiraste a Lip.

Mandy arquea una ceja. Ian levanta el culo y saca el teléfono del bolsillo. No llega a tendérselo, ella estira la mano y se lo quita. Deja que gire y lo desbloquea.

—Pero al menos vuelve a ponerme la película —protesta señalando hacia la televisión.

Mandy hace un ruidito con su garganta que parece más una crítica que otra cosa. Estira la mano, con el móvil por delante, quitando la pausa. La película es horriblemente mala. Quizá eso es lo que la hace tan memorable. Mandy no le dedica ni media mirada, pasando el pulgar a un lado y a otro. Ian tendrá que hacer frente a lo que sea que le está montando, pero la ha echado tanto de menos que está bien.

Y, al final, cuando Ian se estira, bosteza y dice:

—Se está haciendo un poco tarde.

Mandy responde con un previsible:

—Pues quédate aquí a dormir. —No levanta los ojos de la pantalla. Derecha, derecha. Ian estira un poco el cuello.

—Izquierda —dice. No porque el chico esté mal, es guapete. Pero tiene esa sonrisa de lado a lado y ese brillo en los ojos y Ian no tiene nada claro que tenga la energía para hacer frente a un chico así. Mandy obedece—. ¿Hay espacio?

—Pensaba quitarle la cama de todas formas a Mickey. Me ha dicho dónde tiene las sábanas limpias y todo —responde moviendo el pulgar demasiado rápido para que reaccione—. ¿Este no es Tony Markovich?

Ian vuelve a mirar. El pelo rubio peinado de medio lado, los ojos claros. Los músculos de la espalda, el cuello, desarrollados.

—Hostias —dice—. Mira el resto de fotos.

—Está bueno sin el uniforme —opina abriendo el perfil para mirar—. ¿No tenía las palabras de tu hermana?

—Sí…

—¿Y por qué te salta a ti? —Ian se encoge de hombros. Mandy le da a la derecha—. ¡Mandy!

—¿Qué? Está bueno —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Y seguro que da para una conversación divertida.

—No va a dar match.

—Si lo da, quiero los pantallazos.

Sonríe de lado a lado y deja caer el teléfono en el regazo de Ian.

—Venga, ayúdame a cambiar las sábanas —dice levantándose—. Que vete tú a saber cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo Mickey.

Arruga la nariz y saca un poco la lengua. Ian se ríe, sí, sabe a lo que se refiere.

—Porque te quedas, ¿verdad?

No necesita decir más. Ya estaba medio convencido antes de llegar.

—Verdad —acepta.

Ian aprovecha para tomarse la pastilla que le toca, llenándose el buche de agua y echando después la píldora. Espera un par de segundos, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, antes de volver a guardar el estuche en la mochila y levantarse. Es el litio el que le hacía que le temblaran las manos al principio. Una parte de él aún teme que el temblor vuelva de improvisto. Sabe que está en su cabeza, en su mayoría. Solía preguntarse qué parte del efecto era él mismo y qué parte era el medicamento. Tiene un betabloqueante para su dosis de por la mañana, por si acaso. Porque no puede permitirse que le tiemblen en el trabajo. Extiende las manos y se las mira. Tiemblan, un poco. Lo normal. Lo que le temblarían a cualquier otra persona, cree. Espera.

—¿Y a tu hermano no le molesta que le quitemos la cama? —pregunta levantándose y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Mandy le tira al regazo la almohada.

—Bah, que le den —responde sin parpadear—. Sácale la funda.

Ian obedece. Es un poco estrecha y tiene que pelearse para que salga, metiendo los brazos por dentro y dándole la vuelta. La tela blanca está un amarillenta por el sudor y todo huele a tabaco.

La habitación de Mickey es bastante más sosa que el salón. Una cama doble pegada contra la pared, un armario al fondo. La ventana no tiene cortina y le falta uno de los cristales. El agujero está tapado con un trozo de cartón y bastante cinta americana. Hay un escritorio pequeño a un lado, con un flexo y lápices, rotuladores y hojas sin orden ni concierto. Las paredes necesitan una mano de pintura y hay un rayón a un lado que probablemente necesitaría algo de yeso para parchearlo. No es que Ian sea un experto, claro.

—¿Necesitas que te preste algo para dormir? —pregunta tirando del cubrecolchón hacia atrás y dejándolo sin cuidado sobre el suelo.

—¿Después de ver el estado de la funda? Gracias, pero no.

Mandy se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Ni que vosotros fuerais mucho más limpios —acusa señalándolo con un dedo.

—Ey, prueba con una lavadora que casi no funciona, Carl y Liam y teniendo una guardería ilegal en casa y luego me repites eso —responde agarrando por un lado el cubrecolchón que está estirando y afianzándolo en una de las esquinas. Mandy se ríe entre dientes, subiéndose en la cama para alcanzar a la esquina que da a la pared.

—Ya, a otro tonto con ese cuento. Me acuerdo de vuestra lavadora. —Cuelga las piernas y se quita las zapatillas sin utilizar las manos, lanzándolas de una patada al otro lado de la habitación. Una de ellas golpea la pared, dejando media huella.

—Aun así, seis personas y una guardería. —Arquea ambas cejas, desafiando a Mandy a que le lleve la contraria. No lo hace. Se encoge de hombros y aprovecha para quitarse la camiseta y desabrocharse los pantalones.

—No es como si tuviera un problema contigo durmiendo sin ropa.

—Ja, ja, ja. Muy divertida. —Mandy asiente, sonriendo. Ian arquea una ceja y ladea un poco la cabeza—. Solo por eso pienso despertarte por la mañana.

—No, ni de coña.

—Oh, sí, estoy seguro de que me has convencido de no hacerlo con ese poderoso argumento.

—Eres lo peor —protesta tapándose la cara con el brazo. Es entonces cuando lo ve. Debajo de sus palabras, en la cara interior de su codo, hay un tatuaje. Una flor, en líneas sencillas y limpias. Aún está enrojecido alrededor.

—¿Tatuaje nuevo? —pregunta agarrándole el brazo y moviéndolo para verlo mejor.

—Ya ves —dice girando ella también la cabeza.

Ian sonríe con cariño.

—¿Significa algo?

—Tendrás que preguntárselo a Mickey. Estaba quejándose de que lleva casi dos años trabajando con Joey y todavía no le deja hacer prácticamente nada y, no sé. Medio le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Eso podría haberte salido muy mal —comenta soltándola—. ¿Te acuerdas del tatuaje de «WHORE» que tenía Karen Jackson?

Mandy bufa. Pero no baja el brazo. Frunce el ceño y aprieta un poco los labios, manteniendo la misma postura, tatuaje hacia arriba.

—Pero no está mal, ¿verdad? —Está tentado en picarla, solo para ver cómo reacciona.

—Es bonito —concede, porque es verdad. Ella asiente. Le mira a los ojos—. ¿Mickey tatúa?

Mandy se encoge de hombros, sin dar ninguna clase de explicación. Ian tampoco la necesita.

—Basta de hablar del idiota de mi hermano —decide sonriendo. Se echa hacia detrás y se tapa la cara con el brazo, como si le estuviera molestando la luz—. A ver, ¿y a qué hora sales?

—Cinco. Cinco y media como muy tarde.

—¿Quieres hacer algo después?

—El sábado no trabajo.

—Podríamos ir de copas —dice levantando un poco el brazo para echarle una mirada de medio lado.

—Podríamos ir a Boystown, tomar copas caras y ver a los gogós bailar. —Ian se sienta en el borde de la cama, cerca de ella. Deshace los nudos de sus deportivas y las deja caer a un lado, metiendo dentro sus calcetines. Cuando levanta la cabeza, Mandy hace una mueca.

—Nah, ya has perdido tu oportunidad —dice con naturalidad.

—Venga ya. He comprado pizza.

Sonríe, es un gesto pequeño. Casi una disculpa que hace que Ian frunza ligeramente el ceño.

—No es exactamente el rollo de Kenyatta —explica sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Que le jodan. —Mandy sonríe un poco.

—Así que podemos buscar un sitio caro y dejar que nos invites a copas, pero no en Boystown.

A Ian no le molesta, no es como si fuera algo que hubieran hecho. Algo de Ian y Mandy. Ian solía coger el El para salir de fiesta, Mandy nunca le acompañó. Ya estaba con Kenyatta. Joder, Mandy lleva con Kenyatta casi media vida. Desde el verano anterior a su último año de instituto, cree. Así que no era una propuesta para celebrar los viejos tiempos ni nada. Tiene más que ver con que era ella la que lo había propuesto no mucho antes. Y con las razones, porque podría ser un «no me apetece» o «no es mi rollo» y todo estaría bien.

—¿Las cosas bien? —pregunta de nuevo. Y nota su propia voz tensa. Mandy alarga la mano, como si quisiera tocarle la cara. Ian la deja. Incluso aunque lo que acaba haciendo es darle un par de bofetadas suaves. Más ruido que otra cosa.

—Te preocupas demasiado —le dice volviendo a tumbarse. Recolocando la almohada debajo de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos—. Bien, como siempre.

»Se casa su primo —añade, ofreciendo la información sin que Ian tenga que pedírsela—. El sábado por la mañana. Hoy tienen la despedida, se supone que yo tendría que estar en la de la novia. Pero es una petarda.

—¿Te acuerdas de la boda de Vee y Kev?

Sonríe. Los dos lo hacen. Son, eran tiempos mejores.

—Con el pirómano aquel en el baño.

—Y Lip y Karen saliendo a medio vestir.

—Y la contorsionista aquella.

—Debbie estuvo tres semanas intentando poner la pierna detrás de la cabeza.

—Una carrera profesional muy corta —bromea Mandy. Ian termina de desvestirse. Intenta dejar la ropa bien doblada en una esquina. Es lo que se va a poner al día siguiente, al fin y al cabo. El móvil encima—. Mierda, lo echo de menos.

—¿Qué tal está tu hermana? ¿Molly? —pregunta, acordándose de golpe de ella.

—Sube a Facebook imágenes motivacionales y memes, así que me imagino bien. —Mandy se encoge de hombros. Ian sonríe, aquel fue un buen verano. El verano de antes de que todo empezara a irse a la mierda.

Cuando se tumba, lo hace con un brazo debajo de la cabeza. Casi en la misma posición en la que está ella. Mirando al techo. Es una cama matrimonial un poco estrecha. Mandy se pone de lado y, aun así, apenas hay espacio para estirarse. No se incorpora para apagar la luz, da una patada a un interruptor que hay en la pared. La luz de las farolas y del edificio de enfrente entra por la ventana entreabierta. Se oye a los viandantes, el tráfico de la ciudad. De vez en cuando pasa el El. Incluso a pesar de que las sábanas están limpias, hay cierta reminiscencia a tabaco que le resulta reconfortante. Cierra los ojos

—Buenas noches —dice.

—Sí.

* * *

 

###### Viernes

Nota la alarma del móvil antes de oírla. La luz de la mañana empieza a filtrarse en la habitación, las farolas todavía están encendidas. Ian se quita la pierna de Mandy de encima y le abre los dedos alrededor de su muñeca uno a uno. En algún momento de la noche han acabado abrazados. Se levanta, descalzo, y apaga el teléfono antes de que empiece a hacer ruido de verdad. Recoge su ropa y los zapatos, mira una última vez a Mandy y sale de la habitación intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

Entra en el baño. Tiene el pelo un poco aplastado por uno de los lados y ya le va tocando afeitarse. Se pasa la mano por la mejilla, apreciando la longitud durante un par de segundos antes de bajar la mano hasta su clavícula. Aprieta las yemas de sus dedos sobre la tinta azulada, no ha cambiado desde la noche anterior. Es prácticamente imposible leerlo reflejado, pero está allí.

Tonterías.

Se separa del espejo del lavamanos y coge una de las toallas dobladas en una balda que hay en el baño. La huele y, tras decidir que está limpia, se va al plato de la ducha. Intenta no mojarse el pelo, no le gusta cuando se le riza, y en el fondo es más para quitarse el sudor de encima que otra cosa. No debería haberse quedado a dormir allí, pero tenía ganas de estirar el tiempo que ha pasado con Mandy lo máximo posible. Además, solo ha sido un día y no es como si a Sandra le fuera a escandalizar el que le viniera bien un afeitado o lleve el mismo pijama que el día anterior.

Utiliza el gel que hay sobre el lavamanos para echarse el pelo hacia atrás y recolocárselo. Solo una nuez, nunca le ha gustado el efecto plástico que deja. En un intento un poco vano de que todo esté ordenado.

Fuera del baño, en lo que Ian identifica como la cocina, se oye movimiento de alguien moviéndose de un lado a otro. Mandy. Sabe que si la ha despertado va a estar quejándose durante un buen rato. Pero, al menos, pueden salir y buscar un café o algo en el que poder desayunar.

Vuelve a vestirse y se echa una cantidad ingente de desodorante, del que está justo al lado del bote de gel, sobre el pijama. El móvil dice que aún es temprano, pero ya se ha hecho completamente de día. La luz clara ilumina los restos que ni Mandy ni él se molestaron en recoger la noche anterior.

Pero no es Mandy la que está despierta. Hay un par de pantalones vaqueros tirados en el suelo y unas botas en los que no se fijó cuando se coló en el baño. Cuando Ian empuja la puerta de la cocina, entreabierta, solo Mickey está allí. De espaldas a él. Sacando un vaso del microondas y echándole un par de cucharaditas de un bote de café instantáneo. Golpea la cuchara dos veces contra el borde de la taza antes de tirarla en la pila. Durante su adolescencia, Ian categorizó a Mickey como el hermano más peligroso de Mandy. Colin era el guapo: alto, con su pelo rubio y rizado cayéndole sobre los ojos. Iggy, el colgao. Siempre con una sonrisa fácil y maría en el bolsillo. Y Mickey con el que no querías meterte pasara lo que pasara.

No parece tan peligroso allí y ahora. Sin el ceño fruncido y vestido solo con la misma camiseta del día anterior y unos calzoncillos. Salir de la adolescencia le ha hecho bien.

Ian se aclara la garganta, después de recorrer sus piernas rápidamente con la mirada y acabar clavándola en su cuello, para llamar su atención y dice:

—Buenos días.

Mickey gira la cabeza y abre los labios, como para decir algo. Frunce el ceño en cuanto lo ve y vuelve a cerrar la boca, soltando algo así como un gruñido de queja. Sí, puede que a Mickey esté más bueno, pero sigue siendo un gilipollas.

—Ey


	4. Chapter 4

###### Viernes

—Ey —le saluda al cabo de tanto rato que Ian ya no se lo espera. Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta, coger su mochila y buscar un sitio que venda café para llevar.

Ian aprieta los labios un momento. Si le preguntas, Mickey siempre le tuvo algo así como manía. Si por algo que hizo él mismo o por culpa de Lip, no lo sabe. Puede que tenga algo que ver con cuando estaban en la misma liga de béisbol infantil y Ian se rio porque meó en la primera base. Quizá solo porque era un gilipollas y decidió que Ian era un pedazo de mierda que no merecía la pena pasar tiempo con su hermana. Quién sabe, hasta el momento el único Milkovich que le ha interesado de verdad ha sido Mandy.

—Eh, perdona por lo de la cama —dice, más por decir algo que porque lo sienta.

Mickey se encoge de hombros. Se gira, apoyando la espalda contra la encimera. Un brazo rodeando su propio pecho.

—Mandy iba a dormir en ella te quedaras o no —dice. El tono no es amistoso, pero tampoco le ha saltado al cuello. Ian mete las manos en los bolsillos del pijama, intentando no mirarlo muy fijamente—. Siempre está hablando de ti —añade al cabo de unos segundos, pasándose una mano por la comisura de la boca. Frotando. Ian se muerde el labio y asiente.

—Somos buenos amigos —ofrece—. ¿Puedo…?

—¿Qué?

—¿Desayunar?

Mickey arquea una ceja. Asiente.

—Sí, tío, como si estuvieras en tu casa —responde separándose de la encimera y cruzando la cocina. Es una habitación pequeña y cuadrada, con una mesita y una silla apoyadas en una pared—. Coge lo que te salga de los huevos.

Ian da un paso atrás para dejarle pasar, presionando su espalda contra la puerta abierta. Mickey no le mira, cruza la habitación y se deja caer en el sofá. Es un misterio como no acaba pringado de café.

Una inspección rápida a la nevera le dice que lo único que tiene son cervezas. Acaba llenando un vaso de agua y calentándolo en el microondas hasta que empieza a hervir. Mickey ni siquiera se ha molestado en volver a cerrar el tarro con el café instantáneo y, tras unos segundos buscando por los cajones, encuentra una cuchara para echárselo.

Mickey está en el sofá, con las piernas encimas de la mesita y la mitad de la caja de la pizza de pepperoni en el regazo. Ian rodea el sofá y abre la otra caja. Está prácticamente entera. Arranca una porción y la mastica, dejando que pase con el café. El desayuno siempre se le hace la comida más difícil del día. Con la boca seca y una sensación vaga de malestar.

El café es amargo y le quema los labios y la lengua. Nota la mirada de Mickey en él, así que se relame y baja la taza.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, quizá un poco a la defensiva. Se seca la boca con el dorso de la mano y apoya la taza sobre la mesa. Está muy caliente y le empieza a molestar al tacto.

—Que parece vómito. O mierda de pájaro —replica arqueando ambas cejas y señalándole con un dedo.

Ian se ríe entre dientes y le pega otro bocado al pedazo de pizza. No sabe mal. Está fría y el queso, tieso. La masa está chiclosa. Pero el contraste de sabores sigue estando allí. Vuelve a beber el café. Sin lugar a dudas, ha comido cosas mucho peores, así que se lo dice:

—Las he comido peores —responde dejando la corteza de vuelta en la caja.

Da un par de palmadas, para deshacerse de las migas de pan de las manos, y levanta su mochila que sigue en el mismo sitio en el que la dejó la noche anterior. Abre el bolsillo interior y saca el pequeño estuche con las píldoras. Lo mantiene en la palma de su mano, si no va a contárselo a Mandy no va a contárselo a su hermano. Se termina el café de un trago y vuelve sobre sus pasos a la cocina. Abre el primer compartimento, son cinco pastillas. Tres de tragar, dos de chupar. Odia el sabor que dejan.

Llena la taza con agua y bebe un trago de la misma taza que ha utilizado antes de tomarse el litio y las vitaminas. El agua está caliente y tiene cierto regusto al café. Saca las otras dos de sus envases y se las mete juntas en la boca. Es casi como comerse un caramelo. Si quitas el sabor asqueroso, claro.

Ian se apoya en la encimera, intentando salivar lo suficiente para acelerar el proceso. Solo son unos segundos, pero es suficiente para que Mickey decida entrar en la cocina y dejar su taza en la pila. Ian guarda el estuche en el bolsillo del pijama, esperando que no se haya fijado en él.

No necesita girarse para saber que Mickey le está mirando. Está acostumbrado a que otros hombres le miren. Pero esos hombres no suelen ser Mickey Milkovich, con sus brazos fuertes cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido. El frotarse la comisura de la boca. Tiene la sensación de que quiere decir algo. De que quiere hablar de Mandy. Y él solo habla de Mandy con una persona: Mandy. Así que se cruza también de brazos y gira la cabeza hacia él.

—Mandy y yo hemos quedado luego —dice tras tragarse lo que queda de las pastillas en su boca con un buche de agua. Es lo primero que se le ha ocurrido, aunque tampoco le hace demasiados ascos. No hay nada que le apetezca menos que pasar una tarde entera con Kenyatta. A lo mejor él y Mickey consiguen contrarrestar su efecto en compañía o alguna mierda así. Además, el campus no está tan lejos de allí y es viernes. La idea de llamar a Lip resulta atractiva. Será como los viejos tiempos. Mandy, Lip y él. Solo que sin la sombra de Karen sobre ellos—. Va a venir Kenyatta y quizá llame a Lip. Tú y Lip erais colegas, ¿no?

Mickey bufa.

—Sí, ya, ni de coña —responde sin levantar la voz.

—Lo decía por si te apetecía venir. O algo. —Se encoge de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia. No es una oferta que esperase que aceptara. Mickey hace una mueca.

—Tampoco.

—Tú mismo.

Se vuelve a encoger de hombros y se separa de la encimera. Se palmea los muslos, buscado unas palabras que no suenen absolutamente patéticas de despedida. En realidad no va tan mal de tiempo, podría quedarse unos minutos más.

—Mandy me enseñó el tatuaje —barbota sin saber muy bien de dónde ha salido. Mickey arquea una ceja y levanta la vista. Es raro, porque hasta el momento Ian no se dio cuenta de que no le estaba mirando, no directamente. Tiene los mismos ojos claros que su hermana.

—¿Sí? —pregunta con cierta desconfianza sin mudar su expresión.

—Mola —dice—. Es bonito. No sé, le pega.

No debe de tener demasiado sentido, porque Mickey descruza los brazos y hace un gesto como quitándole importancia.

—Es un puto calco.

—Aun así.

Estira las comisuras de la boca. Tiene un aire de orgullo, aunque no ha acabado de aceptar el cumplido.

—No es como si pudiera hacer nada mucho mejor. —Y no parece estar diciéndolo como para que sienta lástima de él o alguna cosa así. Es una afirmación, simple y llana. Ian entiende la sensación. Supone, más bien. Tiene que ser parecida a lo que sintió la primera vez que le dijeron que tenía que poner una vía. Esa sensación de vértigo porque, sí, conoces la teoría. Pero no tienes ni idea de cómo llevarla a cabo.

—Yo tengo un tatuaje —dice. Y de nuevo no tiene muy claro de dónde sale. Se lo hizo poco después de ser rechazado por West Point. Cuando intentó alistarse, en pleno episodio de manía. Los recuerdos de aquellos días, de aquellas semanas, son un poco borrosos—. Es… un poco malo —reconoce. Se lo hizo en la parte trasera de una peluquería a cambio de un par de billetes de veinte y una mamada. Supone que tiene suerte de que no se le infectara o le contagiaran nada, en perspectiva.

—¿Y?

—Uhm, no sé. Que supongo que es normal tener un proceso entre este y… —Ian hace un gesto con la mano para señalar a Mickey.

Mickey no se queda a seguir hablando con él. Sale de la cocina, sin esperar a ver si Ian tiene algo más que decir. Ian se queda en el sitio, solo un par de segundos. Con la mirada fija en las baldosas blancas.

—¿Es muy malo? —pregunta Mickey desde el salón, con algo entre los labios que entorpece sus palabras. Un cigarro, supone. Decide, en cuanto oye el chasquido del mechero.

—¿El qué?

—El tatuaje. —Se coloca en la entrada, de nuevo abrazándose a sí mismo. Se saca el pitillo de la boca, sosteniéndolo entre el dedo índice y el corazón. Utilizándolo para señalarle—. Joey podría echarle un vistazo. Siempre se le ha dado mejor arreglarlos que crearlos.

—Supongo que no tan malo —reconoce. Y levanta un poco la camiseta sin esperar a su permiso. El tatuaje está en su costado izquierdo, es una calavera con un casco que dice «nacido para matar». Las líneas son gruesas y el casco está pintado de un único color. Pero la calavera no quedó mal, al menos no es una caricatura.

—La chaqueta mecánica —dice.

—Sí —reconoce Ian sonriendo—. De joven quería entrar en el ejército y, cuando me rechazaron, bueno.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Es una buena referencia. —Mickey se acerca y flexiona las rodillas para alinear el dibujo a sus ojos.

—Gracias —responde Ian mirando al techo. El humo del cigarro sube hasta el techo, impregnándolo todo.

—Con unas cuantas sombras y algo de color parecería un tatuaje completamente nuevo —dictamina incorporándose.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo?

—Nah, ya te he dicho que yo no sé hacer ni una mierda —responde volviendo a poner el cigarro entre sus labios y sin apartar la mirada del tatuaje—. Letras chinas y las mierdas estas que se hacen los hípsteres de tintarse de negro medio cuerpo. Poco más.

—Letras chinas, ¿eh?

—Sí, tío.

—Así que es a ti al que hay que culpar cuando el tatuaje dice «sopa» en lugar de «valor» o alguna mierda así. —Ian sonríe, incapaz de mantener la expresión seria.

—Culpa al mierdas que trae el símbolo, tío —replica sin parpadear, levantando la mirada y arqueando ambas cejas en una clara pose defensiva. Frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta de que solo le está tomando el pelo. Sonríe y se pasa el pulgar por el labio, negando ligeramente la cabeza—. Eres un gilipollas.

Ian suelta el pijama, dejando que la tela vuelva a estirarse por su propio peso. No se da cuenta de que se ha quedado mirando hasta que Mickey cambia el peso de una pierna a otra y dice.

—Si quieres puedo darte su número. —Y Ian no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando.

—¿Qué?

—De Joey, para lo del tatuaje.

—¿Qué tatuaje? —pregunta Mandy desde la entrada, haciendo que ambos peguen un salto en el sitio. Como si les hubiera pillando haciendo algo malo. Se ha puesto la misma camiseta que llevaba el día anterior por encima y no lleva pantalones—. Que, por cierto, podríais bajar el tono a las siete putas y media. Las putas paredes de esta casa son de puto papel.

»¿Qué tatuaje? —repite apoyándose en el hombro de Ian y dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla.

—El de «nacido para matar». Mickey piensa que podría quedar chulo con un par de arreglos —dice sacando el teléfono y comprobando la hora. Son un poco pasadas y media, lo que quiere decir que llega tarde—. Me tengo que ir.

—¿Ya? —protesta Mandy abriendo y cerrando un armario—. Había pensado que, ya que me había levantado, podías invitarme a desayunar.

—Tendrás que conformarte con la pizza fría. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

—Ponte guapo.

Mandy se apoya junto a Mickey. Él parece un poco fuera de lugar, como si quisiera marcharse. Tiene la vista clavada en un punto del suelo y se muerde el labio.

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir —repite. No lo piensa mucho cuando se detiene justo a la entrada de la cocina. Gira la cabeza—. Ey, Mickey, lo de antes lo decía en serio. Vente.

Y, curiosamente, es verdad. Un rato después, mientras ve pasar el paisaje de Chicago sentado en el metro se da cuenta de una cosa.

De que, hasta que Mandy apareció, Mickey y él estaban coqueteando.

O algo así.

Llega diez minutos tarde. Sandra ya está con un paciente cuando entra en la consulta.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le pregunta apoyándose en la puerta. Sandra se separa del paciente, un hombre de mediana edad al que la camiseta le cuelga de los brazos. Habla sin quitarse el cigarro de los labios.

—Prepara la otra consulta y llama a la señora Furtado.

Ian asiente y sale de la habitación, cerrándola con cuidado tras de sí. Le inyecta a la señora Furtado su dosis de forteo, como todos los días, y la escucha hablar durante cerca de media hora. Hasta que Sandra entra agitando el cigarrillo por toda la estancia. Rellena un par de partes de seguros que no cree que sean verídicos para que luego los firme ella. Hace una cura a una mujer que se quemó medio brazo con agua hirviendo y le asegura que no le va a quedar marca si evita que le dé el sol directamente. Pone tres vacunas distintas a tres chavales distintos. Un cuarto, con gastroenteritis, le vomita encima. El padre ni siquiera se disculpa, solo arquea una ceja y espera a que le haga la receta para un suero. Hace una parada a media mañana para irse a un colmado que está allí al lado para comprarse un sándwich de atún y un refresco, que no se puede comer hasta una hora y media más tarde porque entonces deciden entrar de seguido tres personas. Dos de ellas deberían haber empezado por ir al hospital, que es donde acaban de todas formas. La tercera es una yonqui que pregunta directamente por Peyton, la enfermera que tenía el puesto de Ian antes que él y que lleva dos meses sin trabajar allí.

Se sienta con Sandra, que solo toma una naranja y una cerveza acompañada de tres cigarrillos, y le destripa Death Race 2050 para entretenerla. Le escucha con el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos, como si le costara seguir el argumento de la película. Y, cuando Cheryl entra porque hay un chico con una brecha en la cabeza esperando fuera, Sandra suspira, mata la cerveza y deja a Ian para que termine de comer.

Aprovecha para sacar el teléfono y escribir a Lip. Medio espera que le diga que no puede, pero acaba recibiendo un:

«Ok», Lip a las 2:03.

«Mándame luego la dirección», Lip a las 2:03.

El resto del día fluye sin demasiados contratiempos. Es viernes y se nota en el ambiente. Los pocos que cruzan la puerta lo hacen con la esperanza de evitar las salas de espera del hospital. Accidentes laborales, sobre todo. Pequeños. Quemaduras, cortes. Le da tiempo a pensar. A pensar en Mickey, con sus brazos llenos de tatuajes cruzados sobre el pecho y su mirada intensa en él. En perspectiva, espera no habérselo imaginado.

Son menos cuarto cuando Cheryl gira el cartel a «cerrado» y le guiña un ojo dando por concluido el día.

Lo que no se espera es encontrarse cara a cara con Tony Markovich cuando llega a su casa.


	5. Chapter 5

###### Viernes

Tony está sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, mirando fijamente a su teléfono. No debería sorprenderle demasiado el verle allí. La casa de al lado es suya, al fin y al cabo, aunque no tiene claro que haya llegado a vivir en ella. Va uniformado y el instinto de Ian grita que se dé la vuelta y entre por la puerta de atrás. Por un momento, con el lío de la clínica y el coqueteo-que-no-tiene-tan-claro-que-lo-fuera de aquella mañana se olvidó completamente de que Mandy pasó su foto hacia la derecha.

Ian abre la verja. Tony es atractivo, incluso en uniforme. Con el pelo rubio echado a un lado y los músculos de su espalda tensándose cuando se incorpora. Solo necesita aprender a relajarse, aunque sea de vez en cuando. Dejar de tomarse las cosas tan en serio.

—Dio match —dice como toda explicación, levantando el teléfono que lleva en la mano. Como si fuera alguna clase de prueba irrefutable.

Ian se pasa la mano por el pelo, notando como el gel se rompe contra el tacto de sus dedos. Está cansado, lleva el pijama del día anterior y, para más inri, le han vomitado encima. Le ha mandado un mensaje a Mandy diciendo que en una hora estará en donde Mickey y se ha asegurado de volver a avisar a Lip para que no haya lugar a dudas de que el plan es para esta noche. No tiene ganas de enfrentarse a una de las bromas de Mandy. No sabe cómo va a explicar a Tony. Si Mickey estaba coqueteando con él aquella mañana o si es algo que solo ha visto él. Quizá lleva demasiado tiempo sin ligar. Joder, ni siquiera sabe si es lo que le va a Mickey.

—Yo… —murmura sin saber qué decir. Se frota la sien. Tony era el alma gemela de Fiona. Es. Y no es que él crea en estas cosas, pero está seguro de que acabará siendo una fuente de estrés que ni quiere ni necesita—. ¿Por qué no has escrito?

No pretende sonar molesto. Pero de verdad no entiende qué está haciendo allí, a la puerta de su casa. Tony siempre ha sido un poco raro para esos temas y aún recuerda lo de Jimmy-Steve. Está seguro de que había motivos más que de sobra para denunciar su comportamiento controlador de aquel entonces a sus superiores, pero claro. De no ser porque el que Tony estuviera de su parte siempre conllevó más beneficios que problemas. Además, tiene que reconocer que con Lip siempre tuvo un rollo simpático. Haciéndole favores sin pedir nada —ni siquiera relacionado con Fi.

—Ya, bueno —responde él encogiéndose de hombros—. Estaba cerca y pensé en acercarme. Ver si, no sé, ¿puede que se te fuera el dedo?

Lo dice de una forma tan lastimera que se traga el «no» que tiene en la punta de la lengua. Está seguro de que, si acaba contándoselo a Mandy, se va a partir el culo con él. Por mierdas.

—Oh, joder. Lo he hecho raro, ¿verdad? —pregunta negando con la cabeza—. Yo no… Ni siquiera sé por qué le di a la derecha, ¿vale? Estaba mirando perfiles y el tuyo saltó y, no sé. Pensé que no le darías.

Está a la defensiva. Ian no le culpa especialmente, Mandy pensaría lo mismo: que es patético. Pero Mandy no está allí y él, sí. Y, la verdad, Tony le cae bien. Pese a todo, así que se encoge de hombros y recoloca la mochila sobre su hombro.

—Ni siquiera sabía que eras gay —dice, intentando no impregnar en su tono lo incómodo que se siente.

—Es culpa de tu hermana —explica sonriendo de lado a lado, apoyando el codo sobre el reposabrazos de las escaleras y echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Ian sonríe. Sabe que no funciona exactamente así. Ni siquiera Kash, que afirmaba que él no supo que era gay hasta después de casarse con Linda. Uno no se vuelve gay. Uno niega serlo o se esconde. Uno es bi. Se pregunta en qué categoría de todas estará Mickey, si es que está en alguna. Mandy no le ha dicho nada, así que supone que al menos no habrá salido del armario con ella. Siempre puede estar imaginándoselo todo.

Y Tony no está tan mal. Quitando el drama que podría acompañarlo. Para ser del todo sincero, podría compensar la parte en la que es un coñazo de hombre.

Además, y quizá más importante, Tony Markovich lo sabe. Conoce todas las mierdas que hizo durante su época más loca. Y, si no todas, sí las más llamativas. Más de una vez apareció por su casa con desayuno y hombro sobre el que dejar a Fi llorar.

—Yo he quedado con unos amigos al otro lado del río. En Downtown —explica. Tony deja caer un poco los hombros, como si estuviese decepcionado. Piensa en Mandy y en lo mucho que va a lamentar no haber sido testigo de este intercambio. Las palabras no vuelan a su boca como unas horas antes, más bien se quedan atoradas en su garganta y le hacen preguntarse si Fiona se sentirá dolida o traicionada—. Si quieres puedes venir.

Tony tampoco parece convencido, pero asiente. Después parece pensar en algo y arruga el ceño.

—¿Exactamente con quién?

—Mandy. Su novio, su hermano. Lip, probablemente. —Se encoge de hombros—. Nada del otro mundo, solo tomar unas copas y escuchar música mala.

—¿Los Milkovich? —pregunta Tony frunciendo el ceño. Ian sonríe, intentando recordar cuándo fue la última vez que oyó a alguien hacer esa pregunta. Con una mezcla de desagrado y respeto. Todo el mundo sabía en Canaryville que no podías joder a los chicos de Terry. Incluso cuando eras uniformado.

—Yep. Mandy ha venido un par de días de Gary. —Señala hacia dentro de la casa—. De verdad que necesito darme una ducha —dice—, pero puedes pasar y esperar dentro.

—Sí, vale. Vale.

Tony le sigue. La casa está tan desordenada como siempre. Demasiadas personas viviendo bajo el mismo techo, demasiado caos. Nadie tiene tiempo para nada y, el que lo tiene, no tiene ganas. Liam está viendo la tele con Frank. Los dos tienen las piernas sobre la mesa, cruzadas. Levanta un poco la cabeza y sonríe cuando Ian le acaricia la cabeza, llena de esos rizos que son característicos de la familia. Pero ninguno de los dos dice nada, demasiados absortos en la pantalla.

—Puedes esperar aquí —le dice a Tony—, no debería tardar más de media hora.

Tony asiente, brazos en jarra y mirada evaluadora a su alrededor. Ian no recuerda la última vez que estuvo allí en el salón de su casa. No tiene la sensación, eso sí, de que haya llegado a cambiar lo suficiente como para prestarle tanta atención.

Se encoge de hombros y sube las escaleras de dos en dos. La última vez que mira, Tony se ha sentado en el sillón de la esquina, con las manos sujetando los reposabrazos. Está completamente fuera de lugar, a pesar de que no hay nadie allí juzgándole.

Tampoco pone tanto esfuerzo. Una ducha rápida, tirar el pijama en la pila de la ropa sucia. Secarse el pelo con el secador, alisárselo con las pinzas. El pelo hacia detrás, espuma. Subirse la cremallera, la camiseta blanca que a veces deja entrever sus palabras y se le marca en el pecho y en los brazos como si fuera una segunda capa. Llaves, cartera. Teléfono. La pastilla que le toca por la noche.

Cuando baja, Frank y Liam siguen en la misma posición. Aunque Frank debe de haberse movido en algún momento, porque tiene un botellín de cerveza apoyado sobre su pierna (o, como solía hacer con Lip y él, habrá convencido a Liam para que se levante y vaya a por ella). Pero no Tony y Ian no sabe si sentirse aliviado o enfadado porque haya desaparecido. Medio estaba contando con que utilizarían su coche, en lugar del transporte público, para llegar a Downtown.

Esta vez Ian no pasa tan desapercibido. Frank levanta la cabeza, con una sonrisa lobuna en los dientes. Las palabras negras en su antebrazo («te la chupo si me llevas a casa»), que parece brillar con energía propia sobre su piel pálida.

—Tú, perro —dice con mucha más ligereza de la que ha usado en hablar con él durante años—, intentando quitarle su mitad a tu pobre hermana.

—Que te jodan, Frank —responde. Se queda allí parado un par de segundos, planteándose si dejar o no a Liam con él. Le pone un poco nervioso el pensar en todas las horas que pasa con la única influencia de Frank. Más de las que Fi, Lip o él nunca pasaron. Más que Debbie o Carl.

No es que sacarlo vaya a obrar alguna clase de milagro. Frank es como una plaga de cucarachas: cada vez que piensas que te has librado de ella, vuelve a aparecer. Y que su último objetivo sea Liam no es tan raro; siempre le ha gustado tener a un mini él que lo mire con admiración y que siga sus pasos.

Al final, se decide en contra. Liam parece contento de estar allí, con las piernas sobre la mesa y la tercera película de Jurassic Park de fondo. Además, Fiona suele llegar por estas horas, así que tampoco va a ser tanto tiempo estando solo con él. Le vuelve a alborotar el pelo y, cuando levanta la mirada, le da un beso en la frente.

—Pásatelo bien —le dice—. Tienes mi número por si necesitas algo, ¿verdad?

—Síííí —responde echando la cabeza a un lado, rehuyendo del gesto—. Hasta luego, Ian.

—Eso, hasta luego, Ian —repite Frank—. No te olvides de comérsela bien al poli. Nunca viene de más que te deban un fav…

—¿Quieres que te saque de aquí antes de irme, Frank? —le pregunta endureciendo su tono. Liam ni se inmuta, mantiene los ojos fijos en la pantalla. Frank se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo. Los años de drogas y alcohol, lo del hígado y el riñón, le han pasado factura. Ha envejecido prematuramente, con el pelo rubio cano rodeando su rostro delgado y demacrado, los hombros huesudos. Casi consigue dar pena, de no ser porque sigue siendo el mismo mierda de siempre—. Eso pensaba. Adiós, Liam.

—Adiós —repite él.

Fiona y Tony están sentados en las escaleras de la entrada. Ninguno de los dos le oye al abrir la puerta y Ian no llega a cerrarla detrás de sí, un poco cogido por sorpresa. Están sentados en las escaleras, con los hombros rozándose. Fi está ligeramente apoyada en él, con los antebrazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y una cerveza en su mano. Un fino hilo de humo asciende hasta desaparecer.

No sabe exactamente qué es lo que le para. No está realmente interesado en Tony, fue Mandy la que dio hacia la derecha. Y está bastante seguro de que lo hizo por las risas. Hay algo íntimo, casi incómodo, en la escena. Algo que le hace preguntarse si de verdad Fiona no quiere tener nada que ver, de verdad, con él. O si solo es una farsa que ha tenido tanto tiempo funcionando que ya no sabe cómo salir de ella.

—… ya sabes —está diciendo Fiona—, todo el rollo de intentar…

—No es eso —le corta Tony en un tono autoritario que debe de ser muy parecido al que utiliza en su día a día. A su voz de poli—. Si fuera eso… Fi, Fi, he tenido miles de oportunidades de… —se encoge de hombros y se echa un poco para atrás, apoyando una mano detrás de ella. Sin llegar a tocarla—. Yo no soy así.

—Ya lo sé —responde. Pero no suena como si de verdad lo supiera. Suena como si no acabara de creerle, pero no supiera cómo decirlo.

—Tu hermano —dice. Y Ian decide que es suficiente y no quiere oír nada que pueda tener que ver con él. Así que tira del pomo de la puerta hasta que se oye el clic.

Los dos se giran, pegando un pequeño salto y separándose. Fiona se ruboriza y baja la mirada, Ian quiere reírse y decirle que no tiene que darle explicaciones. Que quizá sea él el que deba darlas. Tony sonríe y le mira de pies a cabeza. El gesto no es disimulado, pero tampoco llega a desagradarle.

—Estás guapo —dice Fiona. Tony a su lado se incorpora y asiente. También tiene un botellín de cerveza. Le pega un último trago y se lo pasa a ella antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia la calle.

—¿Vamos?

Ian mira a Fiona una última vez. Con las dos cervezas entre las manos y el cigarro colgando de sus labios. Ninguno de los dos tiene un buen registro en cuanto a sus elecciones de pareja. Ian recuerda la pintada de la puerta principal que estuvo decorando la puerta hasta que él mismo la repintó. «Folla almas gemelas», en letras rojas. Sabía que no iban dirigidas a él, pero él había estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo con Lloyd. Y, ahora, se lo hacía a su hermana.

—¡Pasadlo bien! —les desea a lo lejos.

Ian deja que la verja se cierre detrás de él y sigue a Tony hasta dónde tiene aparcado su coche de policía. Debería haberle explica el error. Joder, debería explicárselo ahora mismo. Ni siquiera usa tanto la aplicación, está seguro de que no lo habría visto hasta el sábado o el domingo. Si acaso.

—Fi no quiere hacer las cosas raras —dice Tony abriendo el coche con el mando. No llega a montarse, en su lugar abre el maletero y empieza a desabrocharse la camiseta del uniforme—. Ya sabes, como ella y yo…

No termina la frase. Ian le mira. Se fija en como los músculos de sus hombros se tensan al echar la camiseta hacia atrás. Tiene los abdominales marcados y, sobre ellos, las palabras de Fi. «Oye, ¿me dejas las respuestas de mates?». Pasa la vista a un lado.

—Tengo una camiseta en el coche de repuesto —explica. Es bastante sosa, negra. Se la abrocha hasta arriba, a pesar de que están en verano. Supone que debería dar las gracias cuando no se la mete por dentro de los pantalones. En su lugar, se quita el cinturón del uniforme—. Para, uhm, citas y eso. No es que esté teniendo citas todo el tiempo, pero… se supone que no podemos salir con el uniforme si no estamos de servicio.

Parece un poco vestido de más, pero supone que por lo demás tampoco desentonará tanto. Si uno quita el hecho de que todos y cada uno de los que van a estar presentes aquella noche han tenido sus rifirrafes con la justicia.

—No es raro, ¿verdad? —pregunta entrado en el coche. Ian frunce el ceño, no quiere ser demasiado obvio al preguntar el qué. Y todavía hay una parte de él que piensa que, quizá, no sea tan mala idea. Que Tony sabe dónde se mete. Que se conocen.

—No —responde—. Todo eso de las almas gemelas es una chorrada.

Siente el impulso de tirar de su camiseta un poco y enseñarle sus palabras, solo para que vea. Como si no lo entendiera de sobra por sí mismo.

—No lo sé —reconoce Tony al cabo de unos segundos—. Sé que va a sonar raro, pero yo quiero a tu hermana. Es… —Ian cierra la puerta detrás de sí, sin llegar a soltarla—. Es familia. Y tú y tus hermanos, por extensión. Haría cualquier cosa por vosotros.

—¿Estás intentando ligártela a través de mí? —pregunta notando la boca un poco seca.

—No. Hace mucho que no es así, no tengo claro que nunca lo fuera.

Tony arranca el coche y mira al frente. Quita el freno de manos y empieza a conducir sin esperar a que Ian le dé ninguna indicación. Ian piensa en Fi, duda que ella fuera a mover ni un dedo para ayudar a Tony si se lo pidiera. En Monica, siempre huyendo. Rompiendo y desgarrando su mundo cada vez que volvía a aparecer. Repite las palabras de Tony una y otra vez.

—¿Esto, —Hace un gesto vago entre los dos—, es por compasión o alguna cosa así?

Niega con la cabeza, sin separar los ojos de la carretera. Ian asiente. Dice «bien», aunque no tiene claro que sea más que un susurro que no llega a oírse. Alarga la mano para poner la radio, nota la mirada de medio lado de Tony. Tiene la sensación de que quiere decir algo, pero no lo elabora hasta que cruzan el río.

—Le dí porque pensé que salías guapo. Y, no sé, porque supuse que sería fácil —añade—. No la parte de Fi, la parte en la que ya sabes cómo es mi vida. Y yo sé cómo es la tuya. Y que, yo qué sé, si le dabas también…

Aprieta los labios. Tamborilea el volante. Sí, Ian le entiende. No es especialmente emocionante. La madre, viuda demasiado pronto. Católica. El alma gemela que no te quiere, pero del que no has sido completamente capaz de desprenderte. El trabajo, más o menos honesto, en un barrio en el que nadie te respeta por ello. Ser gay, bi, lo que sea.

—No estoy diciendo que debamos salir ni nada —se explica y suena un poco nervioso. Como si sí lo estuviera diciendo, pero no quisiera que Ian pensara que lo estaba diciendo.

—Tranquilo —dice—. No hace falta que te expliques.

—Por cierto, Fi tiene razón —dice—: estás guapo.

Ian sonríe y mira al frente. Ninguno de los dos dice mucho más hasta que llegan a la zona en la que vive Mickey. Esta vez sí que tiene que llamar a Mandy para que le abra la puerta y la pobre tiene que bajar los cuatro pisos para tirar de la puerta hacia atrás. En cuanto ve a Tony sus labios se estiran en una mueca y arquea ambas cejas.

—Agente Tony Markovich —dice en un tono que parece ser seductivo—. Sigues siendo el brazo más atractivo de la ley.

Tony mira a Ian antes de volver a mirar a Mandy. Sonríe y hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza para saludarla.

—Qué tal, Mandy —la saluda, pasándose la mano por la nuca.

—Pues odio con toda mi alma que el portero no funcione —responde. Da un par de pasos hacia Ian y le da un medio abrazo como saludo. Va descalza y, por el aspecto del suelo, va a acabar con los pies negros en no demasiado tiempo—. Es el cuarto.

Tony asiente y comienza a subir las escaleras. Ian y Mandy se quedan un par de segundos más allí. Ella levanta las cejas y sonríe, en un gesto provocativo. Ian niega con la cabeza. Ella le pellizca la barriga.

—Oh, vamos —boquea, sin llegar a hacer ningún ruido.

Ian le responde señalando hacia dónde está Tony con la mano abierta. Como si no necesitase más argumentos. Se ríe, se ríe con los brazos en jarra sobre el vestido que lleva.

—Estás cañón —le dice. Mandy asiente, ya lo sabe.

El vestido es muy bajo por arriba y muy alto por abajo y se lo tiene que ir colocando según van subiendo las escaleras. Ian se siente tentado en cogerla en volantas en el segundo y subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Tony les está esperando en el siguiente rellano con expresión divertida. Tony les lleva esperando en el siguiente rellano todo el tiempo que les lleva llegar hasta el cuarto.

—Venga, mueve el culo —le dice pellizcándoselo. Mandy pega un salto y sube tres escaleras de golpe, intentando alejarse el máximo. Tony se ríe. Mandy le golpea con el dedo en el pecho.

—Ian Gallagher, no —le dice como advertencia.

Así que la agarra con ambos brazos por la cadera y la aúpa, apoyándola sobre uno de sus hombros. Ella chilla, intenta patalear y le golpea el hombro con ambos brazos. Se ríe, fuerte. Ian la echa más de menos de lo que la ha echado en los últimos días. Al final tardan más o menos lo mismo.

La puerta está abierta y es Mandy la que pasa primero, repeinándose el pelo con una mano. La tele está puesta y Kenyatta está viendo uno de esos programas de cómo se hace. Tony entra detrás de Ian, con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente tenso. Casi como si se estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo.

—Kenyatta —lo llama Mandy. Él apaga la tele y se levanta, se acerca a ellos—. ¿Te acuerdas de Ian?

—El chico gay al que siempre le están cambiando las palabras —dice alargando la mano.

Ian hace una mueca a la descripción. Kenyatta nunca ha sido demasiado amistoso y parece más un insulto que una descripción vaga. Le da la mano y no responde. A su lado, Tony da un paso al frente para que lo presenten. No parece especialmente incómodo por lo que acaba de decir Kenyatta y una parte de él se pregunta cuánto sabe Tony de su vida.

—Y este es Tony. Tony, Kenyatta. Mi mitad.

Por un momento, Ian teme que Tony vaya a responder algo como «también gay, pero con mis palabras fijas desde los quince».

—Encantado.

—Es un policía del barrio. Quizá lo hayas visto alguna vez —dice Ian. Y no intenta ocultar la burla que hay detrás.

—Nah, tío. Yo siempre he jugado limpio —responde arqueando una ceja. Casi tentándole a que diga que él también. Ian le mantiene la mirada, sabe a lo que se está refiriendo. Se está refiriendo a todas las tonterías que hizo antes de que se marcharan a Gary. Al coche que quemó solo porque quería que hubiera más luz. Aún recuerda la risa fuerte de Mandy mientras tiraba de él para sacarlo de allí. Y la luz, la luz fuerte y brillante.

—¿Mickey viene al final? —le pregunta a Mandy por cambiar de tema.

—¿A qué coño venía eso? —Mandy la mano sobre el antebrazo de Ian—. ¿Para qué coño le invitaste? «Eh, Mickey, lo decía en serio. Vente esta tarde». Ni que no lo conocieras.

Ian hace una mueca y se encoge de hombros.

—No seas exagerada.

—¡No lo soy! Ya que estabas podrías haber invitado a un viejo o algo, seguro que protestaría menos que él. A Mickey solo se le invita añadiendo un «y tráete coca».

—Tengo coca.


	6. Chapter 6

###### Viernes

—Tengo coca —dice Mickey sobresaltándolos. Está apoyado en la entrada al baño con el ceño fruncido y los brazos flexionados contra su pecho. Mandy no se avergüenza de su salida de tono. Si acaso, todo lo contrario. Levanta la barbilla y aprieta los labios—. Si eso es todo lo que te preocupa, hermanita.

Ian gira la cabeza hacia Tony, por un momento teme que la fiesta vaya a acabar incluso antes de que empiece. Se encoge de hombros.

—Estando de paisano… —empieza a decir. Y no parece muy convencido, pero Tony siempre está haciendo la vista gorda con ellos. Haciéndoles favores.

—¿Qué coño está haciendo el madero este en mi casa? —le interrumpe Mickey señalándolo. Tiene el rostro contorsionado en una mueca y las cejas fruncidas. Da un par de pasos hacia delante y es como estar de nuevo delante del chaval del barrio.

Ian se coloca entre él y Tony, no porque sea asunto suyo. Pero no quiere acabar pasando la tarde en la comisaría o en el hospital. Mandy también se adelanta, lo justo para colocar una mano en el hombro de Mickey.

—Es un amigo de Ian —dice—. No te pongas gilipollas.

Mickey no se mueve inmediatamente. Mantiene la mirada fija sobre Tony hasta que Kenyatta suelta una risita floja. Está apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en los labios. Mickey le mira, un momento, antes de volver a girar la cabeza al frente. Hacia Ian, esta vez. Le señala con dos dedos, que inmediatamente se pasa por la comisura de su labio inferior.

—Si me jode, te hago a ti responsable.

—Tony es legal —responde Ian. No es una amenaza vana, pero no acaba de encontrarla tan peligrosa como lo habría hecho durante su adolescencia. Sigue teniendo ese aire peligroso de entonces, de si te pones en mi camino te voy a partir las piernas.

Pero uno no puede caminar con miedo por el lado sur. No sobreviviría. Y Ian sabe una o dos cosas, en el caso de que Mickey decidiera ponerse violento. Ha sido entrenado, al fin y al cabo.

Al final, Mickey no coge la coca. Solo las llaves, la cartera y su teléfono. Mandy apoya la mano sobre su brazo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no fuera a hacer ninguna tontería. Le dice algo en voz baja que Ian no acaba de oír y él gruñe y asiente.

—Os esperamos abajo —dice Ian para darles algo de intimidad, si es que la necesitan. Se gira y empuja ligeramente a Tony, haciéndole un gesto para que vaya primero.

—¿De verdad eres amigo de ese tío? —pregunta Tony mientras bajan las escaleras. Ian aprieta los labios. No es que haya nada que pensar, en realidad. Apenas conoce a Mickey. Es el hermano de Mandy, una de esas personas que parecen tan enraizadas en el barrio que es difícil separarlas de él.

Tony puede ser del barrio, pero nunca ha vivido lo que es ser del barrio. Sí, puede haberse criado sin padre. Pero porque murió en servicio, no porque fuera un bala perdida. No entiende lo que significa ser hijo de Frank, en la misma medida que Ian solo puede imaginarse qué es lo que significa ser hijo de Terry.

Así que se encoge de hombros.

—No te lo tomes a pecho, es la placa.

La respuesta no llega a calar en él, pero tampoco discute. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón del uniforme y sale a la calle, aguantando la puerta para que Ian salga detrás de él.

Es un buen momento para echar de menos un cigarro. Algo que hacer con las manos o con su tiempo. Tony no fuma, claro. Tampoco dice nada. Ian siempre se ha sentido cómodo en el silencio, en la disciplina, pero no en estos momentos. Es casi como si le estuviera ahogando.

Toma aire, para decir algo, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abre y sale Mandy. Se ha puesto unos tacones que hacen que tengan la misma altura. Levanta una mano para agarrarse a él, Ian deja que se cuelgue de su brazo y tire para comenzar la marcha.

—Entonces, ¿llamaste a Lip? —pregunta. Detrás de ella salen Kenyatta y Mickey. Tony parece un poco descolocado y acaba poniéndose a la altura de ellos, del lado de Kenyatta.

—Seh, dice que cuando nos decidamos por un bar le demos un toque y se pasa.

—¿Va a venir Karen también?

Ian gira la cabeza para mirarla. Mandy y Karen nunca se llevaron bien. Mandy odiaba a Karen porque Ian lo hacía y era algo así como su deber de mejor amiga; Karen a Mandy porque intentó tirarse a su prometido.

—No creo. Lo último que supe es que Karen estaba en la Costa Oeste, trabajando. —Mandy bufa. Ian la conoce, sabe que es su manera de preguntar sin decir que está interesada. Así que continúa—: lo cual tampoco quiere decir nada, porque Lip no me cuenta nada de su vida amorosa después de toda la mierda con Karen.

—Algo sabrás —dice girando la cabeza hacia él. Ian asiente, porque es cierto. Algo sabe.

—Se está tirando a una chica del barrio. Con un crío, una media naranja y todo el rollo.

»Ya sabes, sin ataduras ni sentimientos.

—Quería a Karen. —Ian intenta ver algo detrás de sus palabras. No hay un «me quería». Fue un año entero lo que estuvieron juntos, Mandy quería a Lip. Todo lo que se le puede querer. Ian se puso de su parte, lo cual también acabó teniendo que ver con que Lip deje caer las historias de su vida amorosa con cuentagotas.

Joder, al principio Ian se alegró de que Mandy le dejara por Kenyatta.

—Y, de todas formas, lo único que quería de Karen era tirársela.

No era verdad. No del todo. Lip le habría puesto el anillo en el dedo, si ella le hubiese dejado; si no hubiese intentado con tanto ahínco que las cosas con aquel maromo funcionaran. Otra historia en la que el destino la pifió.

—Mickey solía intentar tirarse a Karen —dice Mandy girando sobre sus talones para mirarlo, sin llegar a detenerse.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién? —responde él frunciendo el ceño.

—Karen. Karen Jackson —dice Mandy y, al ver que Mickey no cambia su expresión, continúa—: La chica de Lip. La que tuvo al crío chino.

Mickey se encoge de hombros. Mandy abre la boca y hace un gesto con la cabeza, de delante detrás. Con un sonido gutural, casi como si se estuviera ahogando. Como si se estuviera comiendo una polla imaginaria. Ian se ríe por la nariz, incapaz de contenerse. Mandy le da un manotazo en el brazo.

—Calla.

—¡Yo no he dicho nada! —responde levantando los brazos.

—Deja de hacer el gilipollas —le recomienda Kenyatta, dando paso a un momento de silencio un poco tenso.

—Perdón. —Mandy vuelve a girarse al frente y a agarrar del brazo a Ian, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

—Karen es simpática —dice Tony.

—No serían las palabras que utilizaría yo para describirla —comenta Ian dejando que Mandy tire de él hacia delante.

—Y Hymie es adorable.

—No me malinterpretes, Sheila es genial y todo eso, pero…

—Espera, ¿Sheila como Sheila la loca? —le interrumpe Mickey frunciendo el ceño—. ¿La que vivía en la avenida Christiana?

—¿Te acuerdas dónde vivía Sheila? —Mandy hace una mueca. Ian mira a tiempo para ver como Mickey se encoge de hombros, en un gesto desinteresado.

—Solíamos ir a tirarle huevos a la fachada. —Tony estira el cuello para mirarlo a través de Kenyatta. Ian sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Diría que le sorprende, pero no es verdad. Siente un poco de lástima por ella, porque esas cosas siempre la ponían muy nerviosa—. Iggy y yo. En Halloween, el cuatro de julio. Acción de Gracias.

—Sheila siempre reparte chucherías en Halloween. Una de las pocas del barrio que lo hace —dice Tony en un tono tenso.

Mickey se encoge de hombros.

—También era una de las pocas del barrio que no te perseguía cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo —replica.

Tiene toda la pinta de que Tony quiere leerle la cartilla o alguna cosa así. Parece mentira que lleve tantos años destinado en Canaryville y aún no se dé cuenta que es lo que era y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Así que antes de que meta la pata, Ian interviene.

—Pues su hija es Karen. —Mira a Tony directamente, esperando que sea suficiente.

—Oh. —No parece que la ubique mejor, pero no insiste y Ian ya ha cumplido con su función: evitar que Tony dijera nada. Se ha metido las manos en los bolsillos y parece un poco enfurruñado. Pero se ha dado cuenta de lo que Ian pretendía.

—Por cierto, yo estoy andando por andar —dice Mandy—. ¿Conocéis algún sitio por aquí?

—A un par de manzanas hay un bar que está bien —dice Mickey señalando hacia delante—. Abren hasta tarde, todo lo que pasa por la freidora está de muerte y no te la clavan solo por sentarte.

Es una cosa rara entre restaurante y bar localizado en un sótano. Está bien señalizado, pero todavía es un poco pronto y no hay prácticamente clientes. Tiene un pequeño escenario a un lado y hay un grupo de música anunciado para en un par de horas del que Ian no ha oído hablar en su vida. La luz está baja y es azulada, dando a todo el local un aspecto tétrico. Mickey no llega ni a sentarse. En cuanto ve que han escogido una mesa, se da la vuelta y vuelve a subir las escaleras con la excusa de que va a fumar.

Ian se sienta entre Mandy y Tony y aprovecha para mandarle un mensaje a Lip con la dirección. Piden la primera ronda y, cuando Mickey vuelve a bajar, ya tienen delante la cesta con alitas recubiertas de salsa barbacoa. Deja el paquete de tabaco sobre la mesa, echa el culo hacia delante, recostándose en la silla como si no fuera un armatoste de metal incómodo, y coge uno de los trozos de pollo para metérselo directamente en la boca.

Es un poco injusto que durante todos estos años Mickey fuera el hermano «peligroso» y Colin se llevara la medallita del «guapo». No tiene claro si es que ha cambiado demasiado o que nunca lo miró de verdad, pero Mickey es guapo. Con el pelo oscuro, un poco más corto por los laterales; los ojos claros y los labios gruesos. Y sí, no tiene ninguna clase de gracia o reparo a la hora de comerse las alitas. Pero Ian estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le pone un poco. O un mucho, decide cuando se pasa la lengua por los labios para limpiar cualquier rastro de salsa antes que el dorso de la mano.

—¿Qué? —pregunta clavando los ojos directamente en Ian. No estaba siendo tan sutil como él se pensaba. Se encoge de hombros y hace una mueca, alargando la mano para coger una de las alitas y mordiéndola. Codos en la mesa, dedos estirados. Intentando mancharse lo mínimo posible.

Por supuesto, Mandy tiene algo que decir:

—Que comes como un cerdo.

—Vete a tomar por culo, zorra —le responde de manera automática. Mandy aprieta la servilleta de papel con la que se estaba limpiando la punta de los dedos sobre la mesa en un gesto amenazante. Suena peor de lo que es y ha llamado la atención del resto de los clientes del local. Kenyatta parece absolutamente indiferente a la situación, probablemente ya acostumbrado a sus intercambios. Tony, por el otro lado, está completamente tenso. Ian lo entiende. De no ser porque es Mandy, él mismo habría intervenido. Pero Mandy es Mandy y no deja que nadie le toque las pelotas si no quiere. A no ser que sea Kenyatta, claro.

—Repítelo.

—¿Que lo repita?

—Venga, estoy esperando.

Mickey arquea una ceja y sonríe de medio lado.

—Que te vayas a tomar por culo, zorra —repite, pero esta vez alarga la mano aún pringada de alitas hacia ella. Mandy mueve el asiento en cuanto se da cuenta y utiliza una de sus piernas para intentar mantener la distancia que ha conseguido.

—Serás guarro —protesta riéndose y clavándole los zapatos, tacón incluido, en el abdomen. No le importa mucho, porque Mickey sigue intentando alcanzar su traje o su cara.

—Encantador. —Es Lip, en la entrada, con una de las chicas que van con él a la Universidad. La asiática que llevó a sus padres a casa para asustarlos. Amanda. Mickey se tensa en el sitio y se yergue, llevándose la mano a los labios y chupando el pulgar antes de coger una servilleta—. Amanda, gente. Gente, Amanda —añade como si no hiciera mayor explicación. Agarra una silla por el respaldo y la coloca junto a la mesa.

—Hola, gente —saluda sin sonreír. Recolocándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Ey, Lip —le saluda Tony. Mandy todavía tiene la pierna apoyada en el regazo de su hermano y mira a Lip con falso desinterés.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —pregunta Lip arrugando el ceño. Apoya la mano un momento en el hombro de Mandy, como saludo. Las comisuras de su boca se estiran ligeramente y, si Ian no la conociera tan bien, el gesto se le habría pasado por completo por alto. A Ian no le da tiempo a darle una respuesta. Nota a Tony mover ligeramente la cabeza, mirarle. Lip siempre ha sido absurdamente listo y no necesita nada más para darse cuenta—. Estás de coña.

»Fuera —ordena señalando la puerta de atrás. Ian deja los huesos de la alita en la bandeja, justo en el mismo lugar donde lo están dejando el resto. Bebe un trago del refresco que se ha pedido con cuidado de no mancharlo y agarra unas cuantas servilletas antes de seguir a su hermano.

Lip ya tiene el cigarro en los labios y encendido cuando salen. Empieza a hacer fresquito y, a pesar de que todavía se ve, las luces de la ciudad ya están dadas. El callejón está vacío y solo tiene una salida.

—Estás de coña —le dice ofreciéndole la cajetilla. Ian coge uno y se lo mete en la boca—. ¿Tony?

—Oh, Ian, me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te va con ese trabajo de verdad?

—¿Tony? —repite más tenso.

Lip nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero Ian sabe que es verdad. Que, en el fondo, cree en todo el rollo de las palabras y tu alma gemela.

—A Fi no le importa —intenta defenderse notando cómo se ruboriza. Se calla el que no le gusta. O la parte de que fue cosa de Mandy y de que Tony es lo suficientemente raro como para preferir ir directamente a su casa que abrir conversación en la app. No es asunto suyo.

Se inclina a un lado y deja que Lip saque el mechero y prenda el pitillo. Toma una calada larga y disfruta de la sensación del humo inundando sus pulmones. Mantiene la respiración unos segundos, antes de dejar que el aire se escape de ellos.

—No puedes salir con Tony —dice en un tono tenso que no da lugar a segundas interpretaciones.

—No es asunto tuyo.

Lip se quita el cigarro de los labios, sujetándolo con el dedo índice y el anular. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo.

—Pero ¿por qué no estás de acuerdo en esto?

—Eh… ¿y por qué debería? ¿Por qué debería quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que un gilipollas que ni siquiera tiene que gustarme aparezca?

Se apoya contra la pared, cabeza contra el ladrillo desnudo, intenta mirar al cielo. Aún azul, con leves tonos sonrojados. Utiliza la mano para deshacerse de las colillas que se van formando.

—Tú sales con Sierra —dice. Lip parece un momento incómodo, como si estuviera intentando recordar cuándo le ha hablado de ella. La respuesta es nunca, pero Sierra trabaja con Fiona. La conoce. Es triste, pero últimamente cuando sale lo hace con los que trabajan en el Patsy's. Las desventajas de que tus mejores amigos esté a tomar por culo de ti—. ¿Le vas a dar la patada solo porque existe Charlie?

Lip no le mira, así que Ian supone que tiene razón.

—No es… Mira, Sierra es genial. Incluso me gusta el crío.

—Lucas.

—Sé cómo coño se llama, gracias.

No debería haberle interrumpido. En lugar de decir lo que tiene en su mente, Lip se encierra en ella. Aplasta sus párpados contra sus ojos, cigarrillo colgando de sus labios.

—Así que vas a dejarla. Cuando te canses.

—Mira, Ian. He intentado salir con chicas que no encajan. Mandy, Karen. Helene. Joder, Amanda —añade señalando hacia atrás, el local—. Nunca funciona.

—A Fi no le importa. —Y ni siquiera sabe por qué está lo defendiendo. Sea lo que sea no va a pasar de esta noche. Ni siquiera cree que vaya a intentar tirárselo.

—Le importará. O a ti, cuando le encuentres. —Hace una pausa dramática. Ian no le mira. Lip siempre ha tenido más confianza de lo que tenga que pasar, pasará—. Créeme.

Cierra los ojos, inclina ligeramente la barbilla.

—Sí, cuando tenga setenta años y ocurra, recuérdame que te dé las gracias por todo tu positivismo.

—Vale. —El teléfono le suena. Lip se mete el cigarrillo en los labios y lo saca, apoyándose al lado de Ian—. Estoy pensando en un máster y doctorarme.

El cambio de tema le pilla un poco fuera de posición.

—¿Como para quedarte en la Universidad?

—Con la posición de profesor adjunto gano lo suficiente como para quedarme en el campus sin tener que romperme el culo a trabajar —explica sin llegar a responder—. Y vosotros no necesitáis pasta, ¿verdad?

—Fi lo está haciendo bien. —La pasta siempre viene bien, pero Lip tiene derecho a hacer con su vida lo que sea que quiera hacer. Y él ahora tiene un trabajo de verdad, Debbie trabaja los fines de semana. Y nadie sabe en lo que está metido Carl, pero no parece que sea especialmente ilegal. Así que bien. Si quiere estudiar, que lo haga.

La puerta se abre y Mickey sale por ella, cigarro y mechero en mano. Se pone del otro lado de ella y ni siquiera les saluda. Como si fueran desconocidos.

—Sierra está libre de niño. Así que… —Última calada, tira la colilla a un lado y la pisa con la punta de sus chanclas.

—Sí, sí —responde haciendo un gesto con la mano para animarle a que se largue.

—Si no he vuelto antes de que os marchéis, ¿acompañas a Amanda a casa?

—Que te jodan, Lip. —No se mueve, aún con el teléfono en la mano—. Sí, lo que sea. Pero el taxi lo pagas tú.

—Y recuerda, nada de Tony. —Ian le enseña el dedo corazón y Lip sonríe—. Nos vemos, Mickey.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve hasta que la puerta trasera vuelve a cerrarse.


	7. Chapter 7

###### Viernes

—¿Nada de Tony? —pregunta Mickey soltando el aire por la nariz al cabo de un rato. El tono es tenso, pero Ian empieza a sospechar que todo lo relacionado con Mickey lo es—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Tonterías de Lip.

—¿El madero es tu media naranja o alguna mierda así? —pregunta. Lo dice con indiferencia, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Sacando ligeramente la lengua para mojarse los labios y sin mirarle.

Duda que Mandy le haya sacado del armario, nunca ha sido de esa clase de persona. Y, aunque su relación con Mickey es más cercana que con el resto de sus hermanos, está bastante seguro de que dista eones de tener esa clase de intimidad. De dejarse la contraseña de Netflix o de echarte de la cama, sí. Y vale, sí, dice que Mandy no deja de hablar sobre él. Pero lo más seguro es que sea sobre viejas batallitas más que otra cosa. La conoce.

Tampoco es que le extrañe que Mickey lo sepa. En realidad, hace años que no intenta pasar inadvertido. Y solo hace falta que una persona se vaya de la lengua para que todo el barrio se entere. Los rumores viajan deprisa.

La cosa es, que quizá Mickey lo sepa porque lo de aquella mañana no sea completamente unidireccional (y, por favor, que no lo sea). O que lo sospeche y esta sea su forma de acercarse al tema sin llenarse de barro en el camino.

Así que sonríe.

—El de Fiona, mi hermana mayor —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah.

No dice nada más. Y no parece que le esté juzgando. Aun así, nota un pequeño temblor en la punta de los dedos. No es una necesidad, pero sí que quiere explicarse.

—Tu hermana lo encontró en Tinder y pensó que sería divertido. —Mickey resopla por la nariz, estirando los labios.

—Es una zorra.

—¡Sí! No —se corrige, porque no es lo que quería decir. Pero sí, resume el sentimiento—. Y no es que crea en todo el rollo de las palabras y eso, pero… —Aprieta los labios, intentando encontrar una manera de decirlo sin sonar estúpido o demasiado sentimental.

—Ya, yo tampoco —dice él—. Es estúpido.

Ian asiente, satisfecho, y vuelve a recostarse contra la pared. Fuman en silencio hasta que no le queda más del cigarro que la colilla. La lanza lejos, utilizando el dedo índice para que coja velocidad. Rebota contra el suelo una vez.

Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mira a Mickey de medio lado. Fuma mucho más rápido que él y prácticamente ha acabado con el suyo. Está tentado en pedirle uno, en un intento de alargar el momento. Dentro está Mandy, sí. Pero también Kenyatta, Tony y la ex rarita de Lip a la que ha dejado atrás para ir a echar un polvo. Y esto es agradable.

—Oye, Mickey. —Mickey arruga el ceño y gira la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Uhm?

—Quiero preguntarte una cosa —decide. Y sonríe, en un intento de rebajar tensión—, pero no quiero que flipes.

—Pues no preguntes. —Se quita el cigarro de la boca, utilizando el dedo índice y el corazón. Suelta el humo por la nariz. Parece que ya está y Ian tampoco quiere ponerse pesado para acabar estrellándose contra la realidad. Tira la colilla a un lado y cuando Ian está a punto de decir que va a entrar, Mickey saca el paquete de tabaco. Le da un par de golpecitos a un lado, lo justo para que salga el filtro del cigarro, y lo acaba sacando con los labios.

»¿Sabes? —dice sin acabar de separar los labios, encendiendo el mechero con una mano y protegiendo la mecha con la otra—. Si realmente quieres hacerme esa pregunta, no puedo pararte. —Le mira de arriba abajo, en un gesto poco disimulado. A Ian le cuesta decidir si le está comiendo con los ojos o si se está planteando cuánto le costaría hacerle comer el suelo—. Aunque, la verdad, se me ocurre algo mucho más divertido que podrías hacer con tu boca.

Se quita el cigarro de la boca y pasa la lengua por su labio superior. Ian traga saliva, vale. Definitivamente era una mirada apreciativa. No hay manera de malinterpretar eso, incluso siendo tan agresivo como lo es él. Pero eso (el empujarlo hasta arrinconarlo, dejarse caer de rodillas) es algo que haría el Ian maníaco. Traga saliva. Intenta pensar en la pastilla que tiene en el bolsillo (y que debería tomarse en un par de horas. Con algo de comida). En que se supone que tiene una cita esperándole dentro. Una cita de verdad, no un polvo rápido en el callejón de detrás del bar. Y está Mandy. Mandy podría salir en cualquier momento buscándolo. O a fumarse un cigarro.

Debe de quedarse quieto, solo mirando, demasiado tiempo. Porque algo parecido a rubor pasa por las mejillas de Mickey. Se encoge de hombros, vuelve a meterse el cigarro entre los labios.

—Tú mismo —dice. Y de verdad suena como si fuera una oportunidad única en la vida. Parece que está a punto de volver a entrar en el local, con el cigarro incluido. Ian se muerde el labio. El sexo siempre le ha resultado fácil. Mickey le gusta. No tiene ningún sentido ponerse raro.

Mira a su alrededor. Buscando algún curioso. O, peor, una cámara. Le agarra del brazo cuando abre la puerta. Mickey le mira y parece que está a punto de darle un puñetazo en la nariz. Ian sonríe y hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia un lado. No es exactamente romántico, pero hay un pequeño espacio más o menos oculto entre ambos edificios. Al menos les dará algo de privacidad.

Mickey le sigue sin oponer resistencia. Intenta mantener esa pose de indiferencia, pero tiene los ojos demasiado abiertos y respira por la nariz con fuerza. Aprieta tanto los labios que el cigarro se le dobla ligeramente. Casi parece que esperase que no funcionara. Le empuja hasta que su espalda choca contra la fachada del edificio. Se moja los labios.

—Gallagher —dice. Y casi parece una advertencia.

—Quieres que te la coma, ¿no?

Mickey parpadea. Parece que está a punto de decirle que no. De empujarle y salir de allí todo lo rápido que pueda. Aparta la mirada, a algún punto detrás de él. Se quita el cigarro de los labios, se frota la comisura de los labios con el pulgar. Parece arrepentirse.

—Joder, sí.

Ian sonríe. Da un paso al frente, alarga las manos. Tira del cinturón, intenta buscar su mirada. Sus dedos rozan su abdomen al desabrocharle el pantalón. Mickey traga saliva, vuelve a llevarse el cigarro a los labios. El pulso le tiembla un poco y es probablemente el hecho de que esté más nervioso que Ian lo que le acaba de dar la seguridad para ponerse de rodillas. Se asegura una última vez de que están solos antes de hacerlo.

Desliza los pantalones y los calzoncillos con un solo movimiento hacia abajo. Mickey abre un poco más las piernas, espalda completamente apoyada en la pared, para no acabar de perder del todo los pantalones. Ian le mira la polla sin disimula, mira como se queda un momento atascada bajo la tela y, al verse libre, salta hacia arriba. Es una polla pequeña, gruesa y sin circuncidar. No está duro, no del todo. Utiliza la mano izquierda para levantar un poco su camiseta, acariciarle los pectorales. Mickey no tiene pelo en el abdomen. Sí en la entrepiernas y en los muslos.

—Si tanto te gusta, sácale una puta foto —le espeta. Ian levanta la mirada y se la sostiene, sonrisa en los labios, alargando la mano y moviéndola de arriba abajo. Mickey cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, el humo rodeándole el rostro—. Joder, sí.

Por un momento teme que vaya a ser uno de esos que no puede mantener la boca cerrada ni cinco minutos. Pero solo se quita el cigarro de los labios y los aprieta, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Ian se inclina hacia delante, abre la boca. Alarga la lengua y prueba a lamerle la cabeza de la polla de abajo a arriba. Lo hace una, dos veces. Sin dejar de mover la mano al compás. Utiliza la otra para sujetarse a las caderas de Mickey, clavando sus dedos largos en su culo. Sin apartar la mirada de Mickey, que tiene los ojos entrecerrados y los labios tan apretados que parece que han desaparecido.

Estira la cabeza y lo desliza dentro de su boca, hasta el fondo. Se echa hacia atrás, presionando la lengua bajo la base. Sin apartar los ojos de su rostro. Está bastante seguro de que Mickey ha murmurado «mierda», pero aparte de eso está completamente quieto. Busca un ritmo que le resulte cómodo, chupándosela lentamente. Mickey alarga la mano del cigarro, la otra apoyada en la pared, como si quisiera sujetarle la cabeza. Quizá en su hombro. Pero la deja en el aire y acaba cayendo de nuevo cuando Ian aspira.

Tampoco se entretiene mucho más. Están en medio del callejón y el riesgo de que salga alguien y los pille es mayor a cada minuto. Ian baja la mano que tiene libre hasta sus propios pantalones, intentando deshacer el botón mientras aumenta la velocidad. Nota el pulso de la polla de Mickey sobre su lengua, la presión acumulándose en sus propios huevos. Está cerca y, si fuera un dormitorio en lugar de un callejón, probablemente se sentiría un poco avergonzado de lo rápido que ha sido todo.

—Gallagher… —dice. Ian le entiende y le da una palmada en el culo, esperando que sea todo el permiso que necesita. Aumenta aún más la velocidad de su mano sobre su propia polla. Mickey se echa ligeramente hacia delante, clavando su pelvis contra sus labios. El gesto pilla un poco por sorpresa, porque hasta el momento se ha mantenido completamente rígido. Nota la mano, la mano que iba a ir a su cabeza y que nunca llegó, apoyar los dedos sobre su hombro y apretar. El cigarro sigue entre el dedo índice y el corazón, con la ceniza apoyándose de manera precaria—. Mierda.

Nota la presión subir, la boca caliente y el sabor amargo del semen. No se separa inmediatamente, mantiene la presión, el mover la mano de arriba abajo. Rápido, más rápido. Se corre, salpicando el suelo y la pared. Cierra los ojos y se echa hacia atrás, apoyando el culo contra sus talones. Dejando que la polla de Mickey se deslice de entre sus labios. Se pasa el dorso de la mano por los labios, eliminando cualquier resto de saliva y semen de ellos. Toma aire. La mandíbula le molesta un poco, hace eones que no hace nada así.

Mickey utiliza el pulgar para tirar la ceniza del cigarro y se lo pone en los labios antes de colocarse bien la ropa. Ian lo imita. Respira hondo y se levanta, apoyándose en sus propias rodillas y sin esperar ninguna clase de ayuda.

—Ha estado bien —dice, Mickey demasiado ocupado en hacer que el cigarro llegue al filtro como para decir nada, gruñe. Tira la colilla a un lado y pasa de largo.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra detrás de él, Ian bufa y se ríe por nariz. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo, y cuenta hasta diez antes de seguirlo. Es una tontería, porque todo el mundo va a saber que han estado fumando juntos. Aun así, lo hace.

Cuando llega a la mesa, se sienta y bebe lo que le queda del refresco de un trago. Tony y Kenyatta están hablando de la temporada de verano de los White Sox y Mandy parece completamente aburrida. Ian siente el impulso de incorporarse a la conversación, porque el único que medio entiende del tema es Kev y solo repite las cosas que oye en el bar. Está intentando enseñarle a Liam de qué va el asunto, pero el interés que tiene por el deporte es nulo.

—Sálvame —le pide Mandy apoyando la cabeza en una mano, haciendo que se decida.

—¿Y Amanda? —pregunta, recordando que le prometió a Lip que la acompañaría. Y porque lo que realmente quiere saber es dónde se ha metido Mickey, pero no cree que sea sensato preguntar directamente por eso.

—Se ha ido con Mickey a por la ronda dos —explica señalando hacia la barra. Apoya los codos sobre la mesa, echándose el pelo hacia un lado—. Se la podría haber llevado tu hermano, ¿no? ¿Qué pinta aquí?

Ian sonríe.

—Es que se ha ido a echar un polvo y llevarse a la ex puede ser un poco cortarrollos.

—Jodido Lip.

—Seh.

—¿Te ha puesto muy de los nervios? —le pregunta, haciendo una referencia clara al tiempo que ha estado fuera después de que Lip volviera—. Si quieres nos podemos emborrachar luego y quedarnos hasta las tantas metiéndonos con lo imbécil que es.

—¿Estamos hablando de tu hermano? —Amanda se acerca desde la barra, dejando dos jarras que lleva en una mano sobre la mesa—. Estabas bebiendo limón, ¿verdad?

Y, sin esperar más, deja delante de Ian un vaso de tubo con un líquido ambarino. Ian la mira, la mira moverse alrededor de la mesa para sentarse en su sitio. Entre Kenyatta y Mandy.

—Si prefieres una birra o algo para achispar eso… —dice Mickey, dejando otras tres jarras encima de la mesa. No le mira directamente, como si tuviera miedo de que lo que ha pasado detrás fuera a descubrirse solo por abrir la boca.

—Nah, esto está bien —responde llevándose el vaso a los labios y tomando un trago—. Gracias.

—Te has vuelto un completo carca —se queja Mandy dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. Ian tiene la sensación de que toda la mesa le está mirando. Es raro. Amanda lo sabe, claro que lo sabe. Estaba saliendo con Lip durante toda la debacle. No sabe si puede considerarla algo así como una amiga, pero entre los dos hay más historia de la que se siente cómodo compartiendo.

Quizá por eso da un pequeño golpe en la mesa para llamar la atención sobre sí misma. Gira la cabeza hacia Mickey, que se ha sentado a su lado, y dice:

—Así que tatúas.

Mickey se encoge de hombros, sin llegar a clarificar nada. Amanda sonríe, se echa hacia atrás y tira de su camisa hacia arriba para enseñar las costillas. Lo justo para que se vean sus palabras. Son negras. Ian sabe que las cosas entre Lip y ella no estaban funcionando de antes, y aquello acabó siendo la excusa que puso el punto y final de la relación.

—Estoy pensando en tatuar encima —dice. Las letras son redondeadas y Ian las conoce de memoria. «Muff Bulldagger, ¿tú eres AmandaC95?».

—¿Muff Bulldagger? —lee Mickey soltando una risita floja—. Estás de coña.

—Mi alma gemela es una bollera posesiva —dice y apenas parpadea. Ian ve a Mandy poner los ojos en blanco antes de coger su jarra de cerveza y llevársela a los labios. Tony y Kenyatta parecen inusualmente silenciosos, escuchando con interés lo que Amanda está contando—. Apuesto que lo encuentras cachondo.

Mickey sonríe y no lo desmiente, pero sí que mira durante un par de segundos a Ian, antes de volver su atención a Amanda. De verdad, directamente a los ojos. Como si estuviera intentando decirle algo.

—Chloe es simpática —dice Ian, más que porque lo crea porque quiere mantener la atención alejada del hecho de que es el único de la mesa que no está bebiendo alcohol. Sobre Amanda, intentando ligar con Mickey.

Amanda bufa y se recoloca las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

—A ti solo te gusta porque es activista. Soy yo la que estuvo viviendo con ella un curso entero y, déjame decirte, está como una puta cabra.

»Sin ofender. —Se lo dice directamente a él. Tiene que controlarse para no levantarse y largarse; para no mandarla a la mierda. Sabe que no pretende mal. O quizá sí, siempre ha tenido un rollito demasiado pasivoagresivo. Sonríe, intentando ignorar que ha vuelto a convertirse en el centro de atención.

—Apuesto que eso es algo que hace mucha gente —dice Tony apoyando los brazos en la mesa, la mano cerca de la de Ian. La mueve, en un intento de hacer un gesto cariñoso o de apoyo. Ian agarra de nuevo el vaso y se recuesta en la silla, alejándose del contacto—. Taparse las palabras.

—No te haces una idea —responde Mickey arqueando una ceja—. ¿Estás interesado?

—Nah, me gustan las mías.

—Eso es porque no tienes vagina escrito debajo de una teta —opina Amanda y hasta Mandy suelta una risotada floja.

—Frank —dice Ian, porque es un tema de conversación común y las palabras de Frank siempre han sido escandalosas— tiene un «te la chupo si me llevas a casa». Créeme, las tuyas son casi sosas. Ya sabes, PG13.

—¿Y cómo van tus amenazas de muerte?

Hace una mueca, incrédulo de que haya ido a ese terreno. No tienen esa confianza. La única razón por la que lo sabe es porque Ian se empeñó en dormir en el suelo de la habitación de Lip durante semanas y ella, simplemente, estaba allí todo el jodido tiempo.

—Van —responde. Casi sin darse cuenta levanta la mano para pasársela por encima de sus palabras, en un gesto nervioso. En su lugar se rasca la nuca.

Nadie dice nada o pregunta, Ian supone que son viejas noticias. El tema de las almas gemelas es popular y la gente siempre está intercambiando historias y comparando. Incluso él, que lo odia con todas sus fuerzas, tiene la costumbre de hacerlo con Mandy.

Al final, Mickey carraspea y vuelve a centrar el tema.

—¿Y has pensado qué hacerte para taparlo? ¿Una geisha o alguna mierda japo así?

—Eso es racista —dice. Mickey se encoge de hombros y no se disculpa. Amanda parece decidir que no merece la pena, porque agarra su jarra y clava los ojos en ella tras mirarlo durante un buen rato—. Yo… no lo sé. Solo, lo quiero fuera.

»Es como… como que las putas palabras lo han jodido todo, ¿sabes? Yo tenía mis planes. Quería hacer las cosas de una manera. Estaba llegando a algo con Lip y…

Ian conoce este cuento. Es el cuento de yo antes estaba con Lip y ahora lo único que tengo es una lesbiana con problemas de autocontrol que se cree que le debo algo. Es una historia más de «éxito» para el universo.

—Te puedo dar el número del estudio —ofrece Mickey con cierta simpatía. Amanda le mira sin llegar a girar del todo la cabeza. Ian la conoce lo suficiente para saber que, además de si es o no es verdad, está intentando ligar con él—. No es demasiado grande, tienes muchas opciones.

—Yo jamás taparía mis palabras —dice Tony—. Y es que las cosas no… entre Fi y yo nunca ha habido gran cosa, pero no sé. Es parte de nuestra historia.

Mickey suelta un gruñido. Mandy sonríe, ya le gusta Tony un 120% más.

—Completamente de acuerdo —dice señalándole con la mano—. No puedes borrar quién eres de verdad.

—Pues yo a lo mejor lo haría —dice Ian—. Cuando se vuelvan negras, claro.

—¿Qué? No, Ian, no —protesta Mandy.

—Si es que llegan a ponerse negras —apunta Amanda—. ¿Siguen haciendo esa cosa de cambiar?

Mickey frunce el ceño y la mira. Y luego a él, con una pregunta silenciosa danzando entre los dos. Quizá sea el único de la mesa que no lo sepa, tampoco es tan malo. Se encoge de hombros.

—Esta misma mañana —confirma.

—¿Y qué horrible mensaje es esta vez? —Es la segunda vez que Amanda pregunta en lo que va de noche. Bueno, más o menos. Además, más atención sobre sí mismo es menos tiempo de Amanda intentando ligar con Mickey.

—No es el peor que he tenido —avisa. Y tira del cuello de la camiseta, lo justo para que vean el «todavía sigues aquí». Hay un silencio un poco raro. Ian nota todas las miradas en él y siente el impulso de bajar la mirada. Pero, de pronto, sea lo que sea eso parece demasiado personal para leerlo con los demás delante. Tony se moja los labios, como si fuera a hablar. Mandy coloca una mano en su hombro.

—Salgamos a fumar —dice sacando de su bolso el paquete de tabaco y el mechero y levantándose. Ian se levanta y la sigue fuera. Mandy le mete el cigarro en los labios antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás suya y le coloca el mechero debajo para encenderlo.

Saca otro. Los dedos le tiemblan.

—Son negras —dice sin mirarlo, sin introducción.


	8. Chapter 8

###### Viernes

—Son negras —dice sin mirarlo, sin introducción—. Las palabras. No van a volver a cambiar.

Tira de la camiseta hacia abajo y mira. Entre el humo, ve el «ey» que está allí, escrito en negro. Cierra los ojos y aspira, nota el corazón latirle demasiado rápido. No se lo puede creer. No se puede creer que se lo haya perdido.

—¿Ey? —dice, para que Mandy no piense que está flipando—. Qué clase de estúpido gilipollas dice «ey» a un completo desconocido.

—Lo siento —ofrece. Pero no le sirve de nada. Ian intenta pasar por toda la gente con la que ha hablado desde aquella mañana, que es mucha. La clínica, el súper, el metro. Ni siquiera es capaz de recordar todas las caras. Ha pasado y se lo ha perdido. Y no es como si fuera importante o algo así, pero joder. Se lo ha perdido.

—Es una estupidez —dice sin tan siquiera quitarse el cigarro de los labios. Aspirando como si terminárselo fuera una carrera.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a Boystown? —pregunta Mandy en lo que pretende ser un gesto bonito—. Les dejamos aquí, ni siquiera les avisamos.

—Estoy bien —miente. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y bufa. Es… es una sensación extraña. No ha cambiado nada, joder, no ha cambiado nada porque ni siquiera se ha fijado. Supone que esta es su suerte, que cuando al fin pasa no se dé ni cuenta.

Tampoco sabe por qué está flipando tanto. No es como si creyera en eso. No es como si le hubiese pedido una cita o alguna mierda así. No habría cambiado nada, absolutamente nada.

Piensa en Mickey y en lo que pasó en este callejón un rato antes. En lo divertido, lo excitante. Lo casual. La falta de compromiso eterno, predestinado. No sabe si Mickey tiene citas o si repite, pero no estaría mal. Le gusta más que Tony. Le gusta, punto. Además, él tampoco cree en estas mierdas. Será más fácil, supone.

Mandy malinterpreta su silencio, tira su cigarro prácticamente entero a un lado y se acerca para abrazarlo.

—Todo va a salir bien —le promete. Y no hace falta. De verdad que no. Aun así, Ian la rodea de vuelta con un brazo, mientras se asegura de no quemarla con el pitillo. Apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro. Respira.

Cuando vuelven, el ambiente está completamente enrarecido. Todos les miran mientras se acercan a la mesa. Amanda está dibujando en una servilleta y Mickey mira por encima de su hombro con algo de interés. A Amanda siempre se le ha dado bien lo de pintar. Tony y Kenyatta han pasado a hablar de los Bears. De sus fichajes y de los partidos de la pretemporada y de si tienen o no tienen posibilidades de ganar la Super Bowl. No hablan de otra cosa durante el resto de la noche y Ian no tiene ningún problema en entrar a trapo, alegre de tener un tema diferente al de las almas gemelas. Mandy aprieta los labios y arruga el ceño, como si no acabara de aprobar el cambio de conversación, pero no intenta distraerlo ni una sola vez. Se apoya en el respaldo de su silla y, de vez en cuando, le aprieta el hombro. Y, cuando Ian dice que Jordan Morgan es el peor jugador de los Bears, lo apoya ciegamente. Las jarras de cerveza se van acumulando sobre la mesa y cuando Mandy da una cabezada en medio del bar, con el grupo tocando de fondo, deciden que es momento de recoger.

Es pasada medianoche cuando llega a casa. Las luces del salón están dadas y sabe que Fiona va a estar despierta, esperándole. Está tentado en rodear la casa y entrar por detrás, en un intento de no verse descubierto. Es el mismo impulso de siempre, a rehuir de sus problemas. A salir corriendo antes de enfrentarse a ellos. No es un cobarde.

Ha hecho toda la ronda. Han acompañado a Mickey hasta su casa (y ni siquiera ha dicho adiós, simplemente ha cerrado la puerta del portal en sus narices), le ha quitado las llaves del coche a Tony y ha conducido a todos y cada uno de los demás hasta sus casas. Ha esperado a que Amanda entrara por si acaso; ha llevado a Mandy y a Kenyattaa casa de los padres de él (y ha dejado que Mandy se le cuelgue del cuello, le bese las mejillas y le diga que lo quiere muchísimo y que tiene que ir a verles a Gary, cuanto más pronto mejor); y ha aparcado justo delante de la casa de la madre de Tony. Y Tony ha intentado besarle. Se echó hacia delante, apoyando una mano en su mejilla y la otra sobre su asiento en un intento de estabilizarse.

—Lo siento —dijo Ian, manteniéndose en el sitio. Suponiendo que añadir una cobra al rechazo podía ser demasiado. Tony le miró, con sus ojos claros y el ceño fruncido.

—Tenía esa sensación, pero no puedes culpar a un chico por probar —dijo en un tono sorprendentemente sobrio—. Yo y los Gallagher.

Ian tuvo que meterle las llaves por el agujero del correo, porque no las quería de vuelta. Algo de que el coche le traía mala suerte. No quiere saber qué mierdas quería decir.

La tele está puesta, pero no hay prácticamente sonido. Aunque están en verano y hace calor, Fiona está tapada con una manta vieja y azul. Le mira y sonríe de medio lado al verle.

—Ey —la saluda, girando la llave de la casa entre sus dedos.

—Ey —responde ella, apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá—. ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?

—Supongo. Sí —se corrige. Supone que tiene que decir alguna cosa más, pero no sabe cómo. Y, además, está cansado. Lo único que quiere hacer es subir a su cuarto y tirarse encima de las sábanas.

—Así que Tony y tú… —dice y ni siquiera parece intentar que no parezca un tema que no acaba de gustarle.

Ian suspira y se pasa una mano por la cara.

—Ni siquiera me gusta, Fi.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Tony es un chico guapo —intenta tranquilizarlo sin escucharle realmente. Como si necesitaran tener esa conversación que no tuvieron antes. Así que se deja caer a su lado.

—Mandy estaba jugando con Tinder y pensó que sería divertido —explica—. Yo ni siquiera sabía… Y Tony apareció aquí, sin más. Sin hablar conmigo primero.

—De verdad, no te preocupes. Está bien.

—No me estás escuchando —protesta.

Fiona suspira y echa a un lado la manta. Se gira, lleva un pijama corto y unos calcetines con las plantas de los pies completamente negras. Alarga una mano para coger una de las de Ian y tira de él hasta que lo sienta.

—Piensas que Tony está bien, pero no es para ti —dice en un tono que saca un poco de quicio a Ian. Como si fuera un niño pequeño y hubiera que explicarle las cosas. Pero como es eso, exactamente eso, no lo pelea.

—Dice que le hiciste gay. —Fiona bufa, le da una palmada a la mano de Ian y se la suelta.

—Tony no es gay. —Se echa hacia atrás y pone los pies encima del regazo de Ian. Él los reacomoda, intentando mantener los sucísimos calcetines lejos de sus pantalones. Pasa los dedos por su pantorrilla, como si fueran un par de piernas que estuvieran caminando sobre ella.

—Intentó besarme.

—Ay, pobre —se lamenta. Y Ian no sabe por quién lo está diciendo—. Lleva un par de años saliendo con chicas y con chicos.

—Quieres decir que es bi.

—Supongo. ¿Crees que por eso somos...? Él y yo.

—No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando, Fi —reconoce.

Fiona le mira con esos ojos enormes de cordero degollado que tiene y Ian sabe que es una conversación importante para ella. Lip era el apoyo emocional, él el funcional. Pero desde que Lip se marchó, se ha encontrado haciendo las veces de ambas cosas. Se moja los labios.

—Creo que yo también lo soy. Bi.

—Vamos a tener que empezar a hacer camisetas —dice, intentando restarle importancia. El ambiente parece cargado y Fiona, a punto de llorar. No tiene importancia, de verdad. De pronto no sabe si se lo está contando a él porque de verdad es el nuevo Lip o si es porque es el que es gay—. Los Gayllagher.

Fiona se ríe y le da una patada floja en el regazo.

—Y carnés de pertenencia al club.

—Y carnés —concede.

—Mierda —murmura Fiona y se pasa las manos por las mejillas y los párpados. No hay lágrimas, pero sus ojos están extra brillantes.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta una chica o algo así?

—No —admite—. Pero me han gustado, solo que…

—A veces asusta reconocerse a uno mismo —intenta ayudarla.

—No, no es eso. Es que… Joder, voy a sonar como una gilipollas. —Aprieta los labios—. Es que, por una vez, me gustaría que todo fuera sencillo. ¿Vale? Es como ni siquiera puedo tener esto fácil. Me gustaría que las cosas fueran fáciles.

Ian supone que sí, que le gusta una chica. Solo que o no se ha dado cuenta o no quiere contárselo. O que la ha rechazado. Pasa las yemas de arriba a abajo, en contra del pelo que empieza a crecerle en las piernas. Es una afirmación injusta. Y estúpida. No se lo dice.

—Las cosas fáciles y un chico que no sea aburrido ni un gilipollas —dice.

—Y un chico que no sea aburrido —concuerda.

—Ya, yo igual.

No sabe si decirle lo de sus palabras. Todos sus instintos le gritan que llame a Lip. Las probabilidades dictan que todavía estará en casa de Sierra y, de ser así, el camino hasta allí tampoco es tan largo. Es con Lip con el que habla estas cosas. Igual que Fiona solía hacerlo. Aprieta los labios.

Pero Lip le va a mirar como si fuera un imbécil porque, aunque diga que son chorradas, cree en ello. Si hay alguien en la familia que puede entenderle es ella. Liam es demasiado pequeño. Debbie se pasa horas mirando las palabras de su muñeca. Carl no habla demasiado de las suyas, «te veo bien, Carl». Ian cree que es una chica que solía quedarse a dormir allí años atrás y que se marchó sin decir adiós. Bonnie.

—Me he cruzado con mi… —Hace un gesto con la mano vago—. Mi mitad.

—Mierda.

—Y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. Y no me importa. Mandy ha montado todo este drama y todo el mundo se me ha quedado mirando como con lástima y yo lo único que quería era hablar con este chico, ¿sabes?

—Sí —dice moviéndose y apoyando la mejilla en su hombro—. ¿Qué chico?

—Uno.

—¿Guapo?

—Uhm.

—¿Aburrido?

—Ni un ápice.

—Ve a por él —le recomienda. Ian hace un ruidito con la garganta. Está de acuerdo.

* * *

 

###### Sábado

El sábado empieza con Debbie cantando en la ducha a pleno pulmón. Ian alarga la mano para comprobar la hora en el teléfono. Temprano, demasiado temprano para no tener que levantarse e irse a trabajar. Debería estar ya acostumbrado, sin embargo. En tres cuartos de hora, algo menos, le va a saltar la alarma de la toma de las pastillas. La alarma lleva dos años en su teléfono y va a seguir allí. Para siempre.

Si afina el oído, oye a Fiona arreglar la casa. Es increíble la energía que tiene siempre. Hay una voz baja, masculina, que lo inunda todo. Espera que no sea Frank.

Frank hace años que no vive en la casa de manera habitual. Fiona heredó su cama, Lip la de ella. Ahora, ahora es la de Ian. Es una habitación diminuta, con todos los muebles apretados entre sí y una puerta corredera que se cae a la menor. Pero está bien. Es suficiente.

Fiona y él se quedaron hablando hasta las tantas. No mantener sus horarios es casi tan malo como beber o saltarse dosis de su medicina. O fumar yerba. Se siente cansado y tiene que reconocer que se alegra de poder tomarse el día a la bartola. Saca las piernas de la cama y se pone las zapatillas. Se queda quieto unos segundos, dejándose arrullar por el aire frío que entra por la ventana. En unas horas va a empezar a hacer calor y no va a haber quién lo aguante.

Prepara su dosis de medicinas de por la mañana y se las toma, ayudando a pasarlas con un buche de agua. Es algo que hace todos los días antes de acostarse, subir un vaso con agua a su cuarto. Es algo que solía hacer Monica con ellos cuando eran pequeños, para que no la molestaran si tenían sed a medianoche. Él lo hace porque no quiere llevar las pastillas por media casa, como si fueran una bandera o alguna mierda así. Así es más fácil.

La voz masculina es Lip. Está sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con una caja de donuts delante y un café a medio beber. Tiene el móvil fuera y juega con él con una sola mano.

—Es temprano —se queja como saludo, frotándose los ojos y yendo directo a por la cafetera. De la interminable lista de cosas que no debería hacer, decir que no a su dosis de cafeína mañanera es la más difícil.

—¿Qué tal anoche? —pregunta Lip. Ian se sienta delante de él, café negro y sin azúcar. Alarga la mano y coge una de las berlinas rellenas.

—Bien —dice dándole un bocado al dulce—. Hubiese estado mejor si no nos hubieras dejado a tu ex.

—A ti te cae bien Amanda —gruñe—. ¿La acompañaste...?

—Esperé a que entrara en el portal y todo. Como un auténtico caballero.

Lip asiente. Levanta un poco el culo para sacar un paquete de cigarrillos. Coge uno y deja el resto sobre la mesa. Al alcance de Ian, por si quiere.

—Fi no quiere que fumes dentro —le recuerda. Lip se encoge de hombros y lo enciende de todas formas. Golpetea los dedos sobre la mesa. Ian suspira—. Si has venido a leerme la cartilla otra vez sobre Tony, no hace falta.

—¿No?

—Intentó besarme, lo rechacé.

Lip sonríe. De medio lado, como si estuviera orgulloso.

—Bien.

—No es como si fuera asunto tuyo.

—Bien —repite.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —le pregunta. Hace eones que no hacen nada juntos. Últimamente la única cosa que le hace cruzar el río es echar un polvo.

—Tengo que corregir exámenes de un curso de verano —se excusa—. He quedado luego con Amanda para comer, ¿te lo pidió?

Ian arruga el ceño, no muy seguro de lo que se está refiriendo.

—Si me pidió el qué.

—Está haciendo unas láminas sobre enfermedades mentales. —Ian entrecierra los ojos y aparta la cara, haciendo una mueca—. Quería ver qué pensabas.

—Pienso que se puede meter la lengua por el culo.

—No seas gilipollas.

—No sé nada sobre arte. —Se pregunta si es de lo que Amanda y Mickey estuvieron hablando toda la noche. De las láminas, de perder un tornillo. Mira a Lip. Se lo quiere contar, igual que siempre se lo ha querido contar todo. Quizá no los detalles, porque nunca ha sido el tipo de chico que besa y luego va con el cuento. Pero sí la emoción de encontrar alguien que te gusta, que te mira desde el otro lado de la habitación cuando cree que nadie le está prestando atención.

—Ven a comer con nosotros. Miras las láminas y dices cualquier chorrada. Que no te gusten demasiado, porque entonces pensará que no valen nada. Ya sabes cómo es.

El teléfono vibra y Lip lo desbloquea con un dedo. Lee los mensajes y vuelve a apagarlo.

—No sé por qué le sigues el juego si ya no tenéis nada.

—Es una colega de la universidad —dice.

—Tú das física, ella pinta con un montón de perroflautas.

Lip sonríe y se encoge de hombros. Utiliza su taza de café a medio beber como cenicero, golpeando el filtro del pitillo con el pulgar.

—Supongo que eso significa que está perdonada por lo de subir una imagen de la Profesora Sexi. —Lip aprieta los labios. Profesora Sexi sigue siendo un tema peliagudo para él. Es más, Ian está seguro de a cuál escogería si ella y Sierra llamaran a la vez. Han pasado más de dos años, pero Lip es así: siempre se enamora de las que no le quieren. Y se aburre de las que muestran cualquier tipo de interés.

—Está perdonada porque es su padre el que ha conseguido que me readmitan y el que está pagando mi matrícula. Pero ya está.

»¿A ti qué te pasa? —Ian se revuelve. Lip es el que mejor le conoce, por supuesto que se da cuenta. Quizá es por eso por lo que contraataca con la artillería pesada.

—¿Has hablado con Karen? —pregunta. Lip bufa y baja el cigarrillo que iba a llevarse a los labios.

—¿Por qué la sacas ahora?

—Mandy preguntó ayer por ella. —Se encoge de hombros. No es exactamente verdad. Mandy deseó que Lip no se la fuera a traer, que no lo hizo.

—Está en California, bien. Supongo. Dice que va a venir en agosto. ¿Quieres que te avise?

—Ni de coña. —Se chupa los dedos, observa a Lip observarle. Decide que sí, que quiere contárselo. Más allá del alguien nuevo que le dio a Fiona—. Mickey es gay o bi.

—No jodas. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Ian arquea ambas cejas y Lip se ríe por la nariz, tapándose la boca con una mano—. Eres un putón —dice sin mala leche detrás de sus palabras—. ¿Cuándo coño ha pasado?

—Como cinco minutos después de que te marcharas.

—Cielo santo.

»¿Y?

—Y después se pasó toda la noche hablando con Amanda «a que te pone que mi alma gemela sea una tía».

—Eso explicaría los mensajes.

—¿Qué mensajes?

Lip vuelve a desbloquear el teléfono y lo desliza por la mesa. Es un buen teléfono, algo viejo, mejor que el suyo. Probablemente un regalo de Amanda, de cuando aún estaban liados. O de Profesora Sexi. Un buen teléfono es un gasto innecesario, si es que todavía sigue teniendo dentro la sangre de este lado del río. Y para el que necesitas una clase de pasta que Lip todavía no tiene. Ian lo mira, ni siquiera se ha molestado en añadir el contacto. Quizá se sepa el teléfono de memoria, siempre se le han dado bien los números.

—Son un montón de audios.

—Tuve que apagar el teléfono. Sierra estaba jodidamente cabreada.

El último mensaje es de las cuatro de la mañana. Siente tentación a darle a play y escucharlos uno a uno. Saber qué impresión realmente le ha dejado Mickey. Intenta pensar en lo que hablaron, se acuerda de Amanda inclinada sobre servilleta tras servilletas, las gafas de montura metálica deslizándose por su nariz. Cada vez más borracha, con la risa más fácil. Los ojos brillantes. Mickey levantando la mirada de lo que fuera que estaba dibujando, solo un segundo. Para mirarlo a él. Solo un segundo. Desearía haber prestado más atención.

—Está intentando darte celos —decide devolviéndole el teléfono. Lip no alarga la mano para recuperarlo.

—Probablemente. Entonces, ¿vienes?

—¿A qué?

—¿Comer? ¿Amanda y sus láminas?

—Ah. Joder, no, ni de coña.

—Dime una sola cosa mejor que tengas que hacer —dice utilizando un dedo para señalarle. Ian sonríe y Lip bufa—. ¿De verdad?

—Está bueno.

—¿Mickey Milkovich? —Ian se encoge de hombros, sin mucho otro argumento.

—No sé. ¿Por qué no?

Lip se encoge de hombros, se relame los labios. Hunde la colilla del pitillo en su taza de café y la echa a un lado. Tira de la silla hacia delante, arrastrándola. Parece algo solemne.

—De qué estamos hablando, Ian —dice, pregunta—. Porque si estamos hablando de un polvo, lo entiendo. Bueno, no la elección, pero lo entiendo.

»Pero si me estás hablando de… —Coge el teléfono, lo levanta y desbloquea, enseñando los audios de Amanda como si fuera una prueba—. ¿De qué estamos hablando, Ian?

—De que me lo voy a tirar. O de que lo voy a intentar, al menos.

Sonríe, intentando influir ese espíritu en Lip. Relajado y un poco pillo. De que es algo fácil. Pero él solo agita la cabeza de un lado a otro, como negándola.

—¿Qué?

—¿De qué conoces a este tío?

—Es el hermano de Mandy.

—Ya, no. Si ya. ¿Y tú quieres como…? ¿Salir con él?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

—No sé, Lip. Me parece interesante. Quizá luego me parece un gilipollas. —Lip arquea una ceja, pero no dice nada. Ian se frota los ojos y repite—: ¿qué?

—Que no creo que sea bueno para ti —dice con simplicidad.

—Y tú qué coño sabes.

—Pues, a diferencia de ti, yo sí que lo conozco. ¿Tú estás seguro de que es gay, o bi, o lo que sea y no se aprovechó del momento?

—Que te jodan, Lip.

Se levanta, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás. No sabe por qué le ha molestado tanto. Supone que es una pregunta lícita, aunque también le hace preguntarse qué estaría dispuesto a hacer Lip por correrse. Él, al menos, tiene unos límites muy claros.

Además, Lip siempre ha tenido esta visión sobre sus encuentros sexuales que Ian nunca se ha molestado en desmentir. Lo que él haga o deje de hacer no es asunto suyo, aunque sí que le hace preguntarse qué se estará imaginando.

—Ian —le llama levantándose detrás de él—. Ian.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Se detiene, porque en realidad no tiene ni idea de a dónde quiere ir. Se gira hacia él con los brazos cruzados.

Por supuesto, Lip lo dice. Porque, al final, todo en su vida vuelve al tema de que está loco y de que sus palabras no dejan de cambiar. Levanta la mano y la deja caer a un lado.

—¿Te estás tomando las pastillas?


	9. Chapter 9

###### Sábado

—¿Te estás tomando las pastillas? ¿Es eso?

—Que te jodan —dice, mucho más calmado de lo que se siente. Se da la vuelta y sale de la casa dando un portazo, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta. Está en calzoncillos y en camiseta interior. Joder, está descalzo. No puede ir a ningún sitio así.

Vuelve a abrir la puerta, Lip sigue exactamente en el mismo sitio en el que le dejó. No han pasado más de un par de segundos, a lo sumo.

—El puto mundo no se desmorona cuando tú no estás, Lip —le espeta pasando de largo, escaleras arriba.

No intenta detenerlo. Ian corre la puerta de su cuarto, desencajándola en el camino. Se pone los pantalones de la noche anterior y la primera camiseta limpia que pilla. Cuando sale se encuentra cara a cara con Debbie, con el gorro de ducha aún puesto y una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Hola —la saluda.

—Mis palabras han cambiado —le informa levantando la muñeca para que pueda verlas. Ian la sujeta y las lee. Debbie sonríe de lado a lado.

—Son bonitas —le dice, intentando no pagar con ella el calor que siente en el pecho.

—¿A dónde vas a estas horas? —pregunta quitándose el gorro y dejando que su pelo recogido caiga.

Está mayor y ni siquiera sabe cuándo ha pasado. Toma aire.

—No lo sé —dice—. Eh, ¿te importa avisarme cuando Lip se marche?

Debbie no pregunta si se han peleado. Asiente y se echa a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Se pone los zapatos en la escalera, como hacían cuando eran niños. Lip le mira desde su sitio, vuelve a estar fumando. Es un reto silencioso, para ver quién de los dos pierde los papeles antes.

Siempre ha sido Lip. Nadie gana a obstinado a Ian. Sale por la puerta principal y no se molesta en cerrarla con llave. Fuera, el día todavía no ha empezado. Hay poca gente. Es demasiado temprano y nadie que no tenga que estar partiéndose el culo para comer está despierto.

Camina hasta el El, se salta el torno, como siempre ha hecho desde que tiene memoria, y coge la línea roja. Es demasiado temprano y debería haberse duchado. Nota la piel pegajosa, el olor a humo impregnado en su piel. Tiene ganas de rascarse todo el cuerpo, las manos le tiemblan. No es por las pastillas, claro. Hace mucho que no es por ellas. Es por Lip.

Se baja en Harrison y se compra un café del que apenas toma un par de sorbos en el primer sitio que ve. Lip llama dos veces y acaba apagando el teléfono para no tener que aguantarlo. Cuando es una hora más decente, pide otros dos para llevar y una caja de donuts pequeña.

Él no… no debería estar yendo. Es como demasiado pronto y no quiere parecer desesperado. Normalmente esperaría un día o dos. Lo que debería haber hecho es salir a correr. No cruzarse la ciudad para pedirle una cita a un tío. Y, todo, ¿para qué? ¿Para darle a Lip en las narices? Qué tienes que demostrarle, Ian.

Cuándo ha reconocido Lip que no tiene razón. Esa es fácil, nunca.

La puerta del portal está abierta, supone que en eso tiene suerte. Sube las escaleras de dos en dos y toma aire antes de llamar. Intenta no pensar en lo que le dijo Lip, en lo que quería decir Lip. Espera. Se moja los labios, cambia el peso de una pierna a otra. Vuelve a llamar, esta vez más insistentemente.

Se abre una puerta a su espalda y sale una chica con un chucho pequeño. Es joven, más o menos de la edad de él mismo, y con la tez bronceada. Cuando le ve se detiene en seco.

—Hola —saluda, agarrando con fuerza la correa del chucho, que se lanza hacia delante para olisquearlo.

—Eh, hola —responde. Señala hacia atrás, hacia la puerta de Mickey—, ¿sabes si está en casa?

Ella se encoge de hombros y tira de la correa una vez más para que el perro no salte encima de Ian.

—Ni idea, tío.

Ian mira a la puerta de Mickey. No cree que deba pedirle el teléfono a Mandy, así que ahí es la única conexión que tiene con él. Esto, comprar el desayuno, era algo que a Jimmy-Steve siempre le funcionó de una forma extraña. Suspira. Mira a la chica, que está haciendo malabares para meter la llave correcta en la puerta.

—Eh —dice—. ¿No tendrás un papel y un bolígrafo que me puedas dejar?

Ella le vuelve a mirar de esa forma. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los ojos entornados. Ian echa hacia delante lo que lleva en las manos:

—A cambio de un café y los donuts que quieras.

Al final solo coge uno glaseado, que se mete entero en la boca mientras baja por las escaleras con el perro tirando de ella. Ian mira el trozo de papel. Es una hoja normal y corriente, arrancada de un cuaderno. Aprieta los labios y le da al bolígrafo un par de veces, en un gesto nervioso.

Qué coño decir.

No cree que haya dejado notitas en su vida. Mensajes sí, muchos. Pero de alguna forma, esto parece diferente. No quiere parecer estúpido. O un rarito por haber ido hasta allí.

«Mickey», escribe intentando usar su letra más clara. «Ayer estuvo bien. ¿Quizá la próxima vez con menos gente? Llámame». Y, a continuación, su nombre y su número de teléfono. Relee el mensaje un par de veces, preguntándose si debería añadir alguna explicación de por qué debería llamarle o si ha quedado tan casual como él quiere. Suspira y dobla por la mitad el papel, para colarlo por debajo de la puerta. Deja el desayuno allí también, el café sobre la caja de donuts.

Probablemente el café esté imbebible cuando se lo encuentre, pero bueno.

Cuando llega a casa, Liam está sentado viendo South Park.

—¿Estás solo? —pregunta sentándose a su lado, encendiendo el móvil y comprobando que tiene un mensaje y una llamada perdida de Debbie. Además de todos los de Lip. Borra las notificaciones con un movimiento de pulgar, sin leer nada.

—Fi se ha ido a comprar y le he prometido que no saldría —dice con un tono confiado en la voz, enseñando sus dientes blancos—. Así que me ha dejado quedarme viendo la tele.

Mira la hora y duda un momento. Señala a la tele.

—Ponen ahora un programa de baloncesto, ¿quieres que lo veamos?

Liam se encoge de hombros y no protesta cuando Ian cambia el canal. Intenta explicarle de lo que están hablando, aunque tampoco está tan al día como para entenderlo todo. De cualquier manera, cuando pasan a publicidad Liam se levanta, coge los mandos de la x-Box y le da a play.

—Vamos a hacer algo divertido —dice dándole uno y sentándose a su lado. Pasa por los menús con precisión, hasta que salta a la pantalla del juego. Hay un aviso sobre el contenido y que no debería ser jugado por menores.

Ian sonríe y escoge a su personaje cuando le toca. Es lo más interesante que hace en todo el día.

* * *

 

###### Lunes

Es lunes y, como cualquier otra semana, Ian se despierta temprano, se da una ducha, se plancha el pelo, toma las pastillas, desayuna. Prepara su mochila con su almuerzo, se viste. Le da un beso en la mejilla a Fi y sale de casa antes de que se haga demasiado tarde.

Sandra y Cheryl ya están allí, como siempre están. Tomándose un café y hablando en voz baja en la sala de descanso.

—Buenos días, Ian —le saluda Cheryl sonriendo. Aprovecha para mirar la hora y debe decidir que es buen momento porque se levanta, termina el café y tira el vaso de cartón a la papelera—. Cinco minutos —dice, guiñándoles un ojo.

—Buenos días —responde.

Ian deja sus cosas en su taquilla y mete el refresco y el sándwich en la neverita.

—¿Has tenido un buen fin de semana? —le pregunta Sandra apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa.

—Sí. Jugando a la consola con mi hermano pequeño. Liam. Creo que hemos comido tanta comida basura que voy a acabar sudando grasa.

Sandra se ríe por la nariz y niega ligeramente la cabeza, parece estar diciendo «juventud», sin llegar realmente a decirlo.

—Pensaba que esa amiga tuya estaba por la ciudad.

—Salimos el viernes —ofrece, sentándose frente a ella. En el sitio que había ocupado antes Cheryl—. Ligué.

—Oh. —Sandra saca un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de su pechera y enciende uno. Toma una calada larga, siempre ha habido algo en su actitud tranquila y la carencia total de opinión. Es como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa y ella solo parpadearía y diría «acuérdate de lavarte las manos».

—Bueno, supongo que más cruising que ligar —reconoce. Sandra ni siquiera parpadea o se escandaliza—. Le dejé mi teléfono, pero…

Se encoge de hombros.

—Los jóvenes sois raros de cojones. Por qué no vas a ver si la señora Furtado ha llegado ya.

La señora Furtado ha llegado ya. Está sentada en su sitio de siempre, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en el regazo. Como siempre, parece alguien que no encaja en una clínica del lado sur. Demasiado vestida. Pero sonríe de lado a lado cuando le ve y se levanta para seguirlo a una de las consultas.

Los lunes por la mañana siempre son un poco más movidos que el resto de la semana. Todos los percances del finde que se han conseguido posponer hasta el lunes, se han pospuesto. Así que la mañana pasa deprisa. Ian pone puntos y vendajes. Recomienda líquidos y cama. Receta un par de pomadas y llama a Sandra cuando un hombre se bajas los pantalones para enseñarle lo que definitivamente es una ETS. Está tan reventado que en su parada de media mañana, en lugar de comerse la fruta que se ha traído, le pide un cigarrillo a Sandra y se lo fuma a la entrada.

Le está limpiando una quemadura a un hombre latinoamericano (en el brazo, una ampolla grande como un puño. Tiene suerte que no se le haya explotado) cuando el móvil le empieza a sonar. Es cerca de la hora de comer y Lip le ha estado dando por culo todo el fin de semana con las llamaditas, así que ni siquiera hace el gesto de cogerlo. Sigue presionando la aguja sobre la superficie de la ampolla y limpiando la agüilla que sale con una gasa. El hombre tiene los dientes apretados y no mira, los dedos le tiemblan cada vez que Ian presiona sobre la herida.

—Vas a tener que limpiártelo todos los días durante la primera semana —le dice, hablando por encima de la cancioncilla del teléfono—. Puedes venir aquí a hacerte las curas o en casa. ¿Sabes qué te cubre el seguro?

Él bufa y agita la cabeza. Ian no quiere asumir, pero el noventa por ciento de la gente que viene no tiene seguro o es uno de mierda. La mayoría pasa para la asistencia más básica y, si puede, continúa los cuidados en su casa. Se echa hacia atrás para buscar en una caja la crema que necesita. Vuelve a empezar su tono de llamada y cierra los ojos, un momento.

—Cógelo —le anima el hombre, probando a mover los dedos. Como si tuviera miedo de que de pronto la capacidad de hacerlo hubiese desaparecido—. De verdad, está bien. Si es importante.

Se encoge de hombros. Ian aprieta los labios y saca el teléfono. Aunque sea para silenciarlo, es tan poco profesional atender una llamada. Pero no es Lip. Y el hombre (Diaz) le hace un gesto afirmativo para animarlo.

—No importa —decide pulsando el botón de colgar y dejándolo sobre la mesa. Silenciado—. Tienes que hacer lo que acabo de hacer antes, lo de la aguja. Asegúrate de usar una nueva o desinfectada antes. Alcohol. Hervida, mejor. Y romper lo mínimo posible la piel, hará que se te cure antes.

»Te voy a recetar esta pomada. Te pones una capa, así. —Echa un pegote de la crema y la extiende con cuidado—. Y luego solo hay que taparlo. No aprietes demasiado o estarás incómodo.

»Puedes tomarte una pastilla de advil cada ocho horas, con algo en el estómago, si te duele demasiado.

Lo despacha en menos de cinco minutos. Se quita los guantes y los tira a la papelera antes de volver a coger el teléfono. Tiene un montón de llamadas perdidas. La de rigor de Lip, una de Mandy y dos del mismo número desconocido. Decide empezar por este último. Sigue sin tener ganas de escuchar a Lip y si llama a Mandy es más que posible que se alargue hasta el infinito. Pulsa sobre la llamada perdida y aprieta el dispositivo contra su oreja.

—Hola —saluda en cuanto descuelgan—. ¿Me acabas de llamar?

«Gallagher».

Ian sonríe y gira la cabeza para asegurarse de que el señor Diaz ha dejado la puerta cerrada.

—Ey —le saluda tontamente de nuevo. Todo el fin de semana esperando a que esta llamada ocurra y no sabe exactamente qué decir. Toma aire y decide ser sincero—. Estaba esp…

«No es una llamada social», le espeta al otro lado. Ian cierra la boca y espera, sin saber exactamente el qué. «Es… es sobre Mandy».

—¿Qué?

«No lo sé», reconoce. «Se le acaba de acabar la batería del teléfono. Hemos estado hablando».

—Uhm —dice sin saber muy bien qué quiere. Sabe que hay algo que le preocupa, pero no dónde poner el dedo—. ¿Te ha pedido que hables conmigo o algo?

«No, no». Hay ruido de fondo. Como si estuviera en la calle. O conduciendo.

—¿Está bien?

«No lo sé. Creo que no», añade rápidamente, sin dar tiempo a Ian a que haga la próxima pregunta. «Voy a ir a buscarla», reconoce.

—¿A Gary?

«Esperaba que vinieras conmigo».

—¿A Gary? —repite, porque no sabe qué otra cosa decir. Quedan cerca de diez minutos para su hora de comer. Y el lunes es un día con mucho lío. Mickey no necesita decírselo otra vez para que acepte. Toma aire.

«Sí, a Gary, Gallagher. Al puto Gary. ¿Vienes o qué?», pregunta con poca paciencia.

—Sí, sí. Claro. —Se frota los ojos—. ¿Cuándo?

«Dime dónde estás y paso a buscarte».

Por supuesto.

—¿Sabes dónde está la Clínica Zona Sur? —pregunta.

«En cinco minutos estoy allí», promete. Y cuelga.


	10. Chapter 10

###### Lunes

Ian no reacciona de inmediato. Tarda un par de segundos en salir de la consulta y ya hay un hombre levantándose, como para entrar. Le hace un gesto con la mano para que se detenga y camina directamente hasta Cheryl.

—En una escala de uno a ni de coña, cómo de malo es que me tenga que ir.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Cheryl frunciendo el ceño y levantando la mirada de lo que está haciendo.

—Necesito irme.

—Ian —protesta.

—Es un tema familiar —dice y ni siquiera le tiembla la voz. Y ni siquiera es una mentira, Mandy lleva siendo familia desde que se empeñó en subirse a su regazo—. Te prometo que en cuanto lo solucione, vuelvo.

Aprieta los labios. Los años la están haciendo floja, lo puede ver. Una parte de ella parece querer pelearse por que se quede, la otra parece dispuesta a dejarle ir sin más. Porque hay cosas más importantes que un trabajo.

—Y que me quedo hasta la hora que haga falta.

—¿Cuándo te tienes que ir?

—Como ahora mismo.

Suspira. Asiente, levanta el teléfono. Le señala con él.

—Te lo pienso descontar de tus días de vacaciones.

Se estira y le da un beso en la mejilla par encima del mostrador en la mejilla. Ella niega con la cabeza, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo al tener que soportar sus tonterías.

—Sandra te va a matar —le advierte colocando el teléfono en la oreja y rebuscando entre sus papeles.

—Gracias.

—Vete de una vez.

Está a punto de salir por la puerta cuando se acuerda de que no puede hacerlo. Por lo menos, no sin coger antes sus pastillas. Cierra los ojos, suspira, y vuelve sobre sus pasos a por su mochila y el almuerzo. Cuando sale, mira a su alrededor en busca de Mickey. Un buick gris un poco destartalado que está aparcado en frente hace sonar la bocina de manera insistente.

Cruza y, tras asegurarse de que sí que es él, entra en el sitio del copiloto.

Mickey… parece un poco nervioso. Está pálido y no llega a mirarlo directamente. Se moja los labios.

—Has llegado rápido —dice. Y suena raro, un poco plástico, hasta para él mismo. Deja la mochila entre sus piernas y se pone el cinturón.

—Estaba ya en la interestatal —responde encendiendo el motor. Gira el volante con la seguridad de alguien que lleva toda su vida conduciendo. Conoce la zona y no necesita utilizar el GPS del móvil para volver a la autovía—. No pensaba llamarte —añade y se encoge de hombros—. Pero… pensé que quizá iba a necesitar refuerzos.

Ian sonríe, de alguna manera conmovido de que haya pensado en él. Es un poco tontería, porque no se conocen en absoluto. Y Mickey debe de pensar lo mismo, porque se explica:

—No es como si pudiera contar con Iggy para nada, ya le ha jodido a Joey que salga del trabajo a estas horas… y como Mandy siempre habla de ti, pensé.

—Claro —dice—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ni puta idea, la zorra no me ha dicho nada. —Si no estuvieran en un coche camino de Gary, Ian se lo habría creído—. Llamó, dijo que quería hablar. Que necesitaba hablar de lo que fuera. Sonaba… rara. Y de pronto comunica y el teléfono está desconectado, ¿sabes?

Ian no dice que sí, que sabe. Mandy le llamó y la ignoró. Igual que estuvo a punto de ignorar la llamada de Mickey. Piensa en comentar que parece que ha sido útil el que le dejara el teléfono como un puto psicópata, pero al final se decide en contra. No cuando Mickey está sujetando el volante como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Seguro que está bien —dice, medio promete. Porque están a media hora larga de Gary y no le va a hacer ningún bien estar comiéndose la cabeza con eso—. Mandy es dura.

—No necesito que me digas cómo mierdas es mi puta hermana. La conozco.

Ian apoya la cabeza en su mano, mira por la ventana. Quiere decir muchas cosas. Quiere preguntarle qué piensa hacer cuando vean que Mandy solo estaba teniendo un ataque de morriña y que se ha quedado sin batería porque utilizó el teléfono para mirar fotos hasta tarde por facebook, como hace siempre, y que se olvidó de ponerlo a cargar después. Que qué piensa de todo. De si le gustaría ir a ver una película o algo así con él. Alguna vez, no tiene que ser hoy. Que si querría repetir lo de la noche anterior. Que sale a las cinco. Que nunca lo hace, en realidad, pero que por él podría. Que se ha pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en él, en los tatuajes de sus brazos que se mueven cada vez que los tensa. En tapar sus palabras, porque no significan nada. En si tiene él las suyas tapadas.

Cierra los ojos, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Cosa a cosa, decide sacando el móvil y buscando el contacto de Mandy.

—Ya he intentado eso —dice Mickey levantando la mirada de la carretera.

—A lo mejor ha conseguido un cargador. —Tiene uno de esos ya voy que se pusieron de moda a principio de los dos mil y que nunca se molestó realmente en cambiar. Pero no salta, en su lugar es la voz nasal de una teleoperadora informándole que el número al que llama está desconectado o fuera de cobertura.

Ian acaba tirando el teléfono sobre el salpicadero con cierta frustración. No dice «me llamó a mí primero». Intenta convencerse de que Mandy está bien, de que es una chica fuerte. Sabe defenderse.

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunta girando la cabeza hacia él. Mickey vuelve a hacer esa cosa de mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. De relamerse los labios.

—Nada. Quería saber qué hice el fin de semana. Cómo iban las cosas en el estudio. Que le hablara.

Suena como si de verdad Mickey lo hubiese hecho. No parece el tipo de tío que habla por hablar. Parece el que se queda a un lado del bar, bebiendo en silencio su cerveza hasta que oye algo que le molesta. Siendo hijo de Frank, ha pasado muchas más horas de las que debería viendo a este tipo de gente, es todo un experto reconociéndolos.

—Va a estar bien —repite. Y esta vez es porque él necesita oírlo.

—Si no paras de repetirlo —gruñe Mickey, pero no llega a terminar la frase. Se muerde el labio y lo suelta lentamente. Alarga la mano y por un momento Ian tiene la sensación de que la va a apoyar en su pierna, quizá para suavizar sus propias palabras. Como disculpa. Quizá incluso bajarla un poco más.

En su lugar pone la radio. En una cadena de estas de rock alternativo. Es una invitación a que esté calladito y no moleste, así que Ian escurre el culo en el asiento y cierra los ojos, dispuesto a dejar pasar el tiempo. Es muy consciente de que Mickey está allí, moviéndose en un espacio muy reducido. Es una tontería, pero no acaba de poder conciliar el sueño.

—¿Sabes cómo conocí a tu hermana? —pregunta sin abrir los ojos.

—No hables de ella… —empieza a decir. Se detiene, suspira—. Pensaba que teníais la misma edad.

—No, sí. Me refería de cómo empezamos a llevarnos.

—No. —Ian tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de que es la respuesta a su pregunta. Sonríe y asiente.

—Pensó que le serviría como novio antes de conocer a Kenyatta. —Mickey bufa. Ian piensa en cómo decir lo siguiente sin acabar con un ojo morado—. Era intensa.

—Algunos lo llaman zorrerío.

Abre un ojo y le mira de medio lado. No puede evitarlo, está sonriendo de lado a lado. Los recuerdos son agradables, quizá porque le gustaba más su vida entonces.

—Me declaro muy fan del zorrerío —dice arqueando las cejas en lo que espera que sea un gesto sugerente.

—Cierra el pico —le espeta. Pero está medio sonriendo y Ian supone que vale.

—La echo de menos.

—Ya, es lo que hay. Es mayorcita para tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Supongo.

La pantalla de su teléfono, aún sobre el salpicadero, se ilumina. Mickey alarga el cuello para intentar mirar qué es. Ian lo coge y descarta la notificación.

—Es una alarma —explica, arrepintiéndose de no haberse tomado la pastilla mientras aún estaba en la clínica. Solo agarró sus cosas y salió, podía haberse tomado un minuto más.

Intenta hacerlo con naturalidad. No quiere llamar su atención o hacer que parezca algo importante. Levanta la mochila y saca de uno de los bolsillos interiores el pequeño estuche con las dosis. Lo abre, lo cierra. Se pone la pastilla sobre la lengua, odiando el sabor amargo que deja al instante. Abre la bolsa de papel y saca el refresco. Crac. Mickey le está mirando. Pasa la pastilla con la bebida, es de sabor naranja.

Se la ofrece a Mickey, que duda un momento. Natural, se repite. Natural. Probablemente acaba de reventar todas las posibilidades que tenía con él. Él acaba aceptándolo y dándole un trago largo antes de devolvérselo.

—Tomas muchas pastillas —dice. Natural, se repite, intentando recordar cuándo más le ha visto Mickey tomarse una pastilla—. ¿Tienes una SIDA o algo así?

—¿Qué? —pregunta sin poderse contener, soltando una risotada. Mickey lo ha dicho de manera casual. Tan casual como se puede meter el SIDA en una conversación—. No. No.

Y después:

—No soy tan cabrón. Te lo habría dicho, si… ya sabes.

Mickey se encoge de hombros, como restándole importancia. Como si no le acabara de preguntar lo que le acaba de preguntar.

—Dudo que sea por el colocón —añade en voz alta

—No, es, uhm, más como un tratamiento —dice. Y de verdad que no quiere dar más explicaciones.

—Mientras funcione —dice con el ceño fruncido.

—Funciona —asiente. Coloca el refresco entre sus piernas y saca el sándwich. No tiene mucha hambre, pero el litio es una mierda fuerte y tomarla sin comida o sin protector estomacal te deja roto. Así que lo saca y lo parte en dos. No es, de lejos, una comida adecuada para dos adultos, pero siempre pueden parar más tarde de camino a casa—. No es, uhm, contagioso —aclara, por si es eso lo que le estaba preocupando.

—Bien.

Mickey devora su mitad y no dice nada más. Ninguno de los dos lo hace. En un momento dado, alarga la mano y coge el refresco sin mirar. Ian deja que se lo lleve. Lo mata, arruga la lata y la tira a los asientos de atrás.

Diez minutos después, ven el cartel de «estás entrando en Gary». Mickey alarga el móvil y abre la aplicación del GPS. Lo apoya sobre el pecho de Ian y no quita la mano hasta que Ian lo agarra.

—Pon la casa de Mandy —ordena—. Está la dirección guardada en favoritos.

—¿Vienes mucho a visitarla?

—No. —Y no elabora. Ian gira el teléfono y pulsa el recuadro del texto. Es un móvil un poco viejo y le cuesta cargar, pero una vez que ha escrito «Mand…» le recomienda el resultado. Están al lado.

Es un barrio residencial con mal aspecto. Las casas son pequeñas y rectangulares, generalmente de un único piso y con aspecto prefabricado. Muchas tienen las ventanas y la puerta tapiadas con madera. Parece desierto. El número 17, que es el que marca el teléfono que es el de Mandy, tiene la bandera del país apoyada en la fachada. Hay un par de coches en la entrada que claramente han vivido tiempos mejores.

Ian le devuelve el teléfono a Mickey, recupera el suyo propio y baja del vehículo. Mickey le sigue.

—¿Sabes qué vas a decir? —pregunta Ian.

—Qué tal: o me dices dónde está mi hermana o te corto los putos huevos, gilipollas de mierda.

Probablemente no sea para que sonría, pero Ian no puede evitarlo. No del todo. Apoya la mano un momento sobre su hombro, para darle ánimos. Mickey gira la cabeza para mirarlo, arquea una ceja y es suficiente para que Ian la retire.

—Venga, vamos —le anima, decidido a no darle más importancia de la que la tiene.

El jardín está un poco seco, sin plantas y con la hierba crecida y marronácea. No hay periódico en la entrada, ni nada en realidad, que indique que hay gente en casa. Excepto los dos coches.

—Hablo yo —dice Mickey llamando al timbre un par de veces, sin dar tiempo a que nadie llegue a abrir antes de volver a hacerlo.

La puerta se abre. Y toda la seguridad que tenía Ian de que no ha pasado nada, desaparece. Kenyatta les mira con el ceño fruncido. Como si fueran una mierda que ha pisado en el camino a casa. Va en calzoncillos y camiseta interior.

Hay sangre en la camiseta y en su rostro, cayéndole de la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana, Jack Johnson?

Ian no espera a que le responda. Pasa de largo de Mickey, empuja a un lado a Kenyatta y es sorprendente que no le empuje de vuelta para sacarlo de su casa. Que solo le deje pasar.

—Esta es mi casa —dice y suena más bien como a una protesta.

Ian mira a su alrededor. El salón está hecho un desastre. Hay cristales y sangre en el suelo. Una mancha enorme, como de vino, en una de las paredes. La televisión está puesta en un canal de videoclips. Hay gramos de coca en la mesita de estar, un par de ellos preparados, y lo que parecen los restos de una cena para dos.

—¿Mandy?


	11. Chapter 11

###### Lunes

—¡Mandy! —llama al aire. El corazón le late con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Os ha llamado ella? —pregunta Kenyatta moviéndose dentro de la casa y moviendo una mano para pasársela por su cabeza afeitada—. La muy puta se encerró en el baño y no consigo hacer que salga —añade señalando hacia una puerta.

Ian no espera a que le dé permiso Mickey para ir delante. Se acerca a la puerta y prueba el manillar. Se gira, pero hay algo que impide que la puerta se abra. Suspira. Apoya la frente contra la puerta.

—¿Mandy? —la llama y aguda el oído, intentando oír algo más. Intentando decidir si necesita tirar la puerta abajo—. Mandy, soy Ian.

Gira la cabeza. Mickey está parado en medio del salón, con los brazos y el cuello completamente tensos. Parece un poco perdido por la situación. Kenyatta se ha dejado caer en uno de los sillones.

No oye nada. Se moja los labios y mira la puerta, buscando una forma menos brusca que el abrirla a golpes. No está fija de ninguna forma al marco. Normalmente es mucho más fácil desencajarla cuando está abierta, pero Ian tiene cierta experiencia en el tema. Tras la muerte de Monica, Frank se empeñó en intentar volver a la casa y más de una vez tuvieron que sacarle por las malas.

Claro que Frank era más de clavar clavos a la puerta.

Utiliza el pomo y mete la punta del zapato por debajo de la puerta para levantarla. Es un poco difícil, porque lo que sea que estuviera impidiendo que se abriera sigue allí. Haciendo de tope.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunta Mickey detrás de él.

—Nah, ya lo tengo. —De todas formas, alarga los brazos y le ayuda a poner la puerta al otro lado.

Es un baño. Hay más sangre en el suelo, manchado la moqueta gris. Mandy está sentada en una esquina, abrazándose a sí misma y con las piernas pegadas a su pecho. Le mira, tiene el maquillaje corrido y solo lleva un pijama, un camisón.

—Mandy —dice acercándose a ella y agachándose, para estar a su altura. Nota movimiento a su espalda, pero no puede molestarse en girar la cabeza. Ella se sorbe la nariz, se tapa los ojos. Tiene sangre en las manos y en los pies y Ian no puede evitarlo. Pasa el pulgar por ellas, intentando encontrar alguna herida.

La peor parte no es reconocerse a sí mismo en la estampa. Es no haber cogido el teléfono para ayudarla.

Cuando la mira a los ojos, se da cuenta de que tiene las pupilas más negras que azules. Le gira una de las manos, lo suficiente como para poder tomarle el pulso. Es rápido, innaturalmente rápido.

Como si necesitara más pruebas de que está colocada.

—Mand…

—Te llamé —dice en una vocecita que hace que el alma se le caiga a los pies.

—Lo sé, lo siento —murmura. Le acaricia la mejilla y le besa la sien. Ella no se mueve, cierra los ojos y suspira.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me he cortado —murmura, y baja la mano que le ha dejado Ian libre a uno de sus pies. Ian se separa lo suficiente como para ver. Ha debido pisar descalza el cristal roto, hay varios trozos que se le han clavado en los pies. No parece muy grave.

—Necesito… —Aprieta los labios, no parece que sean demasiado profundos. Es una cura fácil, una vez haya conseguido quitar todos los trozos de cristal—. Necesito quitártelos.

—¿Los pies? —pregunta. Y sonríe, Ian también. Apoya la cabeza en la pared y suspira—. Tonto, los necesito para caminar.

Mira hacia atrás. Desde dónde está solo puede ver la mitad de Mickey, aún de pie y con los brazos cruzados. La tele sigue puesta, igual de alta. Está bastante seguro de que nadie les va a escuchar.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé. —Mandy baja la mirada cuando lo dice y el gesto no solo no pasa desapercibido, sino que también molesta a Ian.

—Te voy a llevar de vuelta a Chicago —dice, sin darle opción.

—No, Ian.

—Oh,sí. Un día o dos, te puedes quedar en mi casa.

—Es una chorrada, solo… —Traga saliva. Hace una especie de puchero—. Ha sido una discusión tonta, estábamos puestos de coca. —Tiene los ojos acuosos y una lágrima se le escapa. Es rápida y la recoge antes de que le caiga por la mejilla—. Yo, solo, me asusté. ¿Vale?

No pregunta qué hacían puestos de coca un lunes por la mañana. O qué coño ha dicho o hecho Kenyatta para que Mandy se asuste.

—Un día o dos.

—Tengo que trabajar luego.

—Me importa una mierda.

Mandy parpadea, cogida por sorpresa. Se echa el pelo hacia atrás. Tiene una marca azulada en el cuello, como si alguien la hubiese intentado ahogar. Es casi como volver a tener cinco años y ver a Frank y a Monica danzar el uno alrededor del otro y no saber a cuál de los dos se supone que tienes que salvar. Solo que Mandy es su amiga.

—¿Tienes algo para el dolor? ¿Advil? —pregunta levantándose y abriendo el armario con espejo que está encima del lavamanos.

No le cuesta encontrar un bote, comprueba que no estén caducadas y le ofrece una a Mandy. Ella la coge con manos temblorosas y espera a que Ian lave el vaso en el que ponen los cepillos de dientes y se lo tienda lleno de agua. No es lo más higiénico del mundo, pero servirá.

—No duele, en realidad —dice con la misma vocecilla perdida. La conoce lo suficiente como para saber que luego va a estar enfadada. Consigo misma por haberse puesto así. Con Ian, por haber estado allí para verlo.

—¿Qué te has tomado? —pregunta. Mandy se encoge de hombros y sonríe, como si fuera un gran secreto. Ian suspira—. Te voy a llevar en brazos al coche —la informa, dejando a un lado el vaso cuando ella vuelve a tendérselo.

—Tú no tienes coche.

—He venido con Mickey —responde. Mandy pone una cara rara.

—¿Por qué?

—Me llamó.

—No sabía que erais tan amigos —comenta alargando los brazos y rodeándole el cuello con ellos cuando Ian se agacha para levantarla. No sabe qué responder, porque en realidad no lo son.

La única razón por la que Mickey tiene su teléfono es que Ian se enfadó con Lip. Probablemente habría ocurrido igual, aunque sea porque lo encuentra atractivo e interesante de una manera en la que no ha encontrado a nadie en mucho tiempo.

Mickey frunce aún más el ceño cuando los ve salir. Da un paso al frente.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta. Alarga las manos, como si quisiera que Ian se la pasara. Ian no tiene ningún problema en hacerlo, pero baja los brazos antes de llegar lo suficientemente cerca como para que se haga el intercambio.

Kenyatta también se levanta. No se mueve inmediatamente, solo se queda junto al sofá. Mandy aprieta la nariz contra el cuello de Ian, quizá para esconderse. Quizá porque quiere ir a Chicago más de lo que es capaz de reconocer en voz alta.

—Un poco colocada todavía. Tiene cristales en los pies —dice en un tono casi profesional—. Nada grave.

Mickey no parece muy seguro, así que Ian elabora.

—Solo necesito llevarla a la clínica —explica—. Un poco de luz, unas pinzas y desinfectante. En cuanto coma algo estará más despierta.

—¿Llevarla a dónde? —pregunta Kenyatta dando un paso al frente, alargando el brazo casi a la vez que Mandy murmura contra su cuello.

—No tengo hambre.

—Oye, colega, tú te quedas donde estás —replica Mickey, tenso, colocándose en medio—. Si Gallagher dice que nos la llevamos, nos la llevamos.

Ian tiene algo de experiencia tratando con gente como Kenyatta. Grandes, probablemente colocados y enfadados. Es algo que se aprende a marchas forzadas al trabajar en atención primaria. Y la reacción de Mickey grita que todo va a escalar y quizá demasiado rápido.

—Mickey —murmura Ian, en un intento de advertirle. Mickey no le hace caso, quizá incluso se tensa un poco más.

—No os la vais a llevar a ninguna parte —dice Kenyatta. Intenta pasar de largo de Mickey, llegar hasta Ian. Pero no le deja. Mickey apoya una mano en su pecho y le pega un empujón, levantando la barbilla y arqueando las cejas en un claro desafío.

Ian mira a su alrededor, buscando un lugar donde poder dejar a Mandy sin obligarla a que se apoye en los pies en el caso de que Mickey necesite los refuerzos a por los que fue.

—Retrocede —recomienda Mickey. Y le vuelve a empujar. Una mierda de idea, porque sí. Mickey, el Mickey del barrio era un tío duro y que se dedicaba a aterrorizar a cualquier gilipollas que se creyera lo suficientemente valiente como para no pasar de largo de él. Y no es como si se hubiera hecho menos amenazante con los años. Tiene más músculos, más tatuajes.

Pero Kenyatta es más fuerte y más, mucho más alto. Y, sí, puede que en un día normal no hubiese escogido pelearse con él de tener elección. Pero lo que hay encima de la mesa es coca y ese es el pequeño incentivo que necesita para devolverle el empujón a Mickey.

Todo ocurre muy rápido. Más que seguro porque Mickey solo estaba buscando una excusa para que pasara que porque realmente tenga la mecha tan corta. Le pega un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que se doble. Otro en la cara. Kenyatta retrocede tambaleándose, agarrándose al respaldo del sofá para no acabar con el culo en el suelo.

Hay algo como definitivo en la forma en la que ha caído. Ya está, ya podéis salir de la casa y volver a Chicago. Ian incluso da un par de pasos hacia la calle. Pero Kenyatta no se queda en el suelo. Casi como si fuera un terminator al que le han dado el golpe final pero-oh-sorpresa-no-lo-era, se levanta.

—Tío, no quiero tener que romperte algo. Retrocede —recomienda Mickey. Pero no suena realmente tan opuesto a la idea. Ian se imagina que tiene más que ver con la propia naturaleza independiente de Mandy y lo cabreada que va a estar si Mickey le hace algo a Kenyatta sin su beneplácito.

—Oye, Ian —dice Kenyatta sin apartar los ojos de Mickey, en un claro tono de desafío—, por qué no cambias a la putita rabiosa esta por mi mujer y la sacas de mi propiedad antes de que le meta una bala entre ceja y ceja.

Y vale que Ian no conoce tanto a Mickey. Solo es el hermano de Mandy, una conversación en una cocina ridículamente pequeña y una mamada en la parte trasera de un bar. Un viaje incómodo a Gary. Pero, hasta él sabe que esa ha sido una idea jodidamente mala.

Ni siquiera se molesta en golpearlo en la cara. Va a por los riñones, en un intento de crear un daño real. Le pega tres golpes antes de que Kenyatta reaccione bajando la cabeza con fuerza. Le da un cabezazo que hace que Mickey retroceda un par de pasos, se pase la mano por la cara. Grite y se lance hacia delante.

Ve a Kenyatta retroceder, intentar detener alguno de los golpes. Mickey le empuja hasta que la parte de atrás de sus piernas golpean contra el sofá. Kenyatta cae hacia atrás y Mickey salta encima suya. Y esta vez sí, apoyado sobre su pecho, le golpea la cara.

—Mierda —murmura Ian dejando a Mandy en el suelo.

Normalmente intentaría hacerlo con más cuidado, pero no era algo que se esperase que pasara. Corre hasta allí, Mickey mantiene a Kenyatta contra el sofá con una mano, la otra la utiliza para golpearle la cara. Tiene sangre en el puño. Intenta no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, sobre todo para no avisarle de su presencia antes de tiempo. No quiere llevarse un puñetazo por intentar evitar que acabe en la cárcel o algo así.

Le agarra la muñeca. Mickey hace el amán de volver a golpear a Kenyatta, pero Ian le tiene bien sujeto. Así que solo se queda en eso, en un amán.

—Ya está bien —dice en el tono más autoritario que es capaz de poner, directo de sus días en el ROTC y su breve estancia en el campamento de entrenamiento. Supone que no es el tipo de mierda a la que está Mickey acostumbrado a obedecer, pero la otra alternativa que se le ocurre es mucho más violenta y no va a acabar bien para uno de ellos—. Lo ha pillado.

Kenyatta gime, como si estuviera de acuerdo. Mickey parpadea, se suelta de un manotazo y se baja del sofá. Se pasa la mano ensangrentada por los labios, Ian supone que, en un intento de tranquilizarse, no le mira. Ni directamente ni por el rabillo del ojo. Ian coloca una mano sobre su hombro.

—Vamos —dice. Y mira un segundo atrás, para asegurarse de que Mandy está bien.

Es un error.

Mickey aulla. Como aullar de dolor. Se dobla, sujetándose la pierna con ambas manos. Kenyatta se ha levantado del sofá. Tiene la cara hecha una pena y se tambalea cerca de donde los cristales están esparcidos.

—Mierda —dice al verse sorprendido. Ian da un par de pasos al frente y le golpea el cuello en un movimiento rápido y fuerte. Es una de las llaves que le enseñaron durante su entrenamiento militar. Oye como pierde el aire de sus pulmones y se cae de culo.

No va a durar una mierda. Un hombre adulto debería recuperarse en apenas segundos, pero es tiempo más que de sobra para coger a Mickey y a Mandy y salir de allí.

Se gira sobre sus talones, para comprobar qué coño le ha pasado a Mickey. Tiene los labios muy apretados y está pálido, los ojos fijos en un cuchillo de sierra que tiene clavado en el muslo.

—Mierda —dice Ian. Toma aire e intenta sonar tranquilizador—: Vale, seguro que parece peor que lo que es. Solo no…

Mickey agarra el cuchillo y tira de él. Hace un ruidito estrangulado en el fondo de su garganta y golpea la superficie del sofá con el puño para liberar tensión. Un chorro de sangre sale con la suficiente fuerza como para acojonar a Ian. Pero no la suficiente como para que sea una arteria o algo así.

—… toques el cuchillo.

—Vete a tomar por culo —le espeta. Es una suerte que no le esté sangrando también la nariz, pero tiene la cara un poco roja y una herida en donde debió de impactar la cabeza de Kenyatta. Va a tener un moratón nada bonito.

Mira a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo que tapar la herida. Por lo menos intentar que se desangre.

—Mandy, ¿dónde tenéis trapos limpios? —pregunta cruzando el pequeño salón hasta el sitio en el que la ha dejado.

—Eh… —Tiene los ojos muy abiertos.

Ian entra en la otra habitación de la casa. Es un dormitorio, la cama está revuelta y las puertas del armario están abiertas de par en par. Coge la primera camiseta que pilla y vuelve, Kenyatta está incorporándose. Pero no parece dispuesto a nada, está gimoteando y arrinconándose a un lado del salón. Espera que se haya clavado trozos de cristal en el culo.

—Toma —dice dejando la camiseta sobre la pierna—. Presiona. —Mickey asiente, Ian aprieta un poco más—. Presiona.

—Joder, Gallagher, que sí.

No aparta la mano. Vuelve a mirar a Kenyatta. No quiere dejar a ninguno de los dos allí, solos con él. Aunque, supone que si tuviera que elegir…

Mira a Mickey.

—Vuelvo en un minuto —dice—. Presiona.

—Que te largues de una puta vez.

Ian asiente y hace un viaje rápido con Mandy a su espalda. La mete en el coche, doblando las rodillas y dejando que caiga de culo, y cuando vuelve a mirar a la casa Mickey ha decidido que no piensa esperar. Sale dando pequeños saltitos con la pierna buena, la otra en aire. No está sujetando el trozo de tela contra la herida y Ian está seguro de que la sangre le está corriendo pierna abajo. Suspira. Corre hasta él y alarga los brazos, en un intento de ofrecerle apoyo o algo.

Mickey le aparta de un manotazo y sigue saltando hasta el coche con toda la dignidad que puede tener. Se mete en el asiento del copiloto y cierra la puerta detrás de sí de un portazo. Ian duda un momento antes de ponerse detrás del volante.

Hace eones que no conduce y meterse en la interestatal no es algo que le apetezca especialmente. Pero tampoco hay otra opción, verdad.

—Si vuelvo a ver al pedazo de mierda ese, Mandy, te juro que me lo cargo —gruñe Mickey levantando el culo lo justo para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo trasero. Se las deja caer a Ian en el regazo.

—Presiona.

—Que te den.

—No seas malo, Mickey —dice Mandy apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento. Alarga la mano y le acaricia la mejilla. Mickey aparta la cara, como si el gesto le molestara—. ¿Te duele?

—Es un pedazo de mierda.

—Ya —murmura volviendo a echarse hacia atrás—. Lo siento.

Mickey debe de darse cuenta de que Ian está esperando por él, con las llaves en la mano. Coloca la tela de nuevo sobre su pierna y presiona.

—¿Contento? —pregunta con mala leche, arqueando ambas cejas.

Asiente, no tiene sentido discutir sobre lo que ya está hecho. Coloca la llave en el contacto, haciendo que salte la misma música que les ha traído hasta allí, y arranca el motor.


	12. Chapter 12

###### Lunes

Es un viaje silencioso, un poco incómodo. Nadie le discute a dónde se dirige, pero cuando aparca el buick justo en la puerta de la clínica, Mickey suspira.

—Mira, tío —dice frotándose la cara—, lo mejor es que nos lleves a casa.

—No digas tonterías —responde tirando del freno de mano y sacando las llaves, que se las tiende a Mickey.

—No es para tanto. Lo que sea que vayas a hacer aquí lo puedes hacer en mi casa —discute.

—Y vas a subir hasta un cuarto sin ascensor con la pierna sangrando y cristales en los pies de tu hermana.

Ve a Mandy, por el espejo el retrovisor, levantar la cabeza hacia ellos al oírse. Tiene pinta de que ya le ha acabado de dar el bajón de la coca. O de lo que sea que se haya tomado. Se frota los ojos y sonríe al darse cuenta de que Ian la está mirando. Es una sonrisa triste, cansada.

—Ya hemos llegado —le dice. Ella se encoge de hombros y asiente. Ian se gira hacia Mickey, tiene la sensación de que es un caso perdido. Pero, aun así—: No seas gilipollas y entra.

Vuelven a entrar igual que como salieron de casa de Mandy. Ella en sus brazos, él dando saltitos ridículos detrás suya. Son pasadas las dos y parece que la mañana atareada se ha convertido en un mediodía un poco parado y no hay nadie esperando. Cheryl, que está detrás de la recepción, se levanta apoyando las manos en la mesa.

—¡Madre mía, Ian! —dice rodeándola y deteniéndose a un par de pasos de él, apoyando la mano sobre su pecho—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, eh… ¿está alguna de las dos consultas libre? —pregunta cambiando el peso de un lado a otro. Nota el brazo de Mandy cerrarse un poco más alrededor de su cuello, presionar sus labios contra la piel. Como si se estuviera escondiendo.

—Sí, sí —dice y camina delante, abriéndole la puerta para que pasen delante.

Coloca a Mandy sobre la camilla y ella se hace un ovillo, ocultando su cara entre sus brazos. Mickey se deja caer con poca gracia sobre uno de los taburetes y hace una mueca.

—Yo, voy…

—Sí, claro. —Cheryl asiente—. ¿Quieres que llame a Sandra?

Ian los mira. Mickey ha arqueado ligeramente las cejas y girado la cabeza hacia ellos en un gesto que parece de alarma. Así que niega con la cabeza.

—No, está bien —responde.

—He llamado a la agencia de empleo temporal para que nos mandaran a una chica un par de horas. Es auxiliar, pero te puede echar una mano…

—Está bien, de verdad. Gracias.

Cheryl asiente y sonríe. Es una sonrisa un poco floja, como si esperase que Ian pidiera auxilio en cualquier momento. Ve como mira una vez más los pies de Mandy, el camisón. La cara de Mickey, las manos. Los tatuajes de los brazos, los de las manos. Asiente.

—Grita si necesitas algo.

—Gracias —repite. Y deja que Cheryl cierre la puerta. Se tapa los ojos con una mano y toma aire antes de coger la caja en la que guardan el material para hacer curas. Saca un par de guantes y duda un momento.

—Está bien, Gallagher —dice Mickey, haciendo que se decida—. Quítale los cristales primero, yo estoy presionando. —Y hace un gesto con la boca, como una sonrisa. Pero sin llegar a serla.

—Si te duele puedo darte un advil.

—Luego. —Levanta ligeramente las cejas, y la señala inclinando la cabeza.

Es todo el permiso que necesita.

—Mandy, ponte bocabajo. —Ella no se mueve durante un par de segundos. Le mira con sus ojos azules, parece que quiere discutírselo. Pero lo hace, acaba girándose sobre sí misma.

Utiliza un suero aséptico para limpiarle los pies y unas pinzas pequeñas para ir pescando los pequeños trozos de cristal. Es más largo que complicado y Ian sabe que no debería haber sido la prioridad. Pero Mickey está allí sentado, con una mano apoyada sobre la camiseta, haciendo presión, y sin quejarse.

—Ya estás —le dice quitándose los guantes y pasándole una mano por el pelo, alisándoselo con los dedos—. No te apoyes en los pies en un rato, ¿vale? Que la piel absorba el betadine.

Mandy se aparta del gesto y se gira para encarar a una de las paredes. Ian suspira. La mierda es que sabe cómo se siente. Que el mundo es un lugar más oscuro, la luz de la consulta es demasiado brillante y nada va a ser tan maravilloso como cuando la coca estaba en su sistema. Y no hay nada que vayan a poder hacer para que se sienta mejor.

Se gira hacia Mickey.

—Tienes… —murmura señalándole mientras coge otro par de guantes nuevos—. Los pantalones.

Mickey pone una cara que Ian no sabe leer y deja la camiseta a un lado. Se desabrocha los pantalones vaqueros y levanta un poco el culo para bajárselos hasta llegar a la herida. Lleva unos calzoncillos largos y la pernera también se le ha manchado de sangre.

Ian los baja un poco más, para no mancharlos y que no le molesten. Coge papel y utiliza el suero para limpiarla. Es una herida profunda, pero no tiene tan mala pinta como él se esperaba. Ha dejado de sangrar y no parece que haya más desgarros que lo que se ve. Una suerte, si uno tiene en cuenta cómo se quitó el cuchillo de encima.

La puerta se abre y Mickey pega un salto en el sitio, prácticamente haciendo el ademán de volverse a poner los pantalones. Ian se gira, es Sandra. Siempre es difícil decidir de qué humor está cuando tiene el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo va? —pregunta ignorando la incomodidad de Mickey y acercándose lo justo para echar un vistazo a la herida.

—Le voy a dar un par de puntos.

—Bien. Bien. —Saca el cigarro de sus labios y echa el humo al aire. Levanta la otra mano, en la que tiene unos zuecos de gomaespuma rosas—. Cheryl mandó a tu sustituta al bazar a por unas zapatillas para la chica. ¿Está bien?

—Bajón de coca —dice. Sandra asiente—. ¿Crees que podrías recetarle algo? ¿Prozac?

—¿Quieres dos problemas en lugar de uno? —Se agacha para dejar las zapatillas junto a la cama. Le cuesta un poco volver a incorporarse—. Si es mayorcita para el subidón, lo es para el bajón.

»Cuando termines, se pueden quedar en la sala de descanso. La chiquilla también ha comprado refrescos y sándwiches por si tenéis hambre o lo que sea.

Apoya un momento la mano en su hombro. Ian sonríe y asiente.

—Gracias.

—No te vuelvas a marchar sin hablar conmigo antes —dice sin preocuparse de que Mickey esté delante suya, pálido y con los pantalones bajados—. ¿Vale?

—Vale.

—Bien. No te olvides de mirar si tiene la mano derecha rota —añade señalándola con la mano en la que tiene sujeto el pitillo.

Ian deja el bote con el suero a un lado, recoge los restos del líquido con cuidado con el papel y lo tira a la papelera. Le coge la mano que ha dicho Sandra; Mickey hace un ademán de apartarla.

—No está rota —dice.

—¿Eres diestro?

—Sí.

—Estabas usando la izquierda para poner presión en la herida —observa. No es que se haya dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero es la que tiene manchada de sangre. Hace un poco de presión, Mickey no aparta la mano. Pero sí se tensa y aprieta los labios—. Necesitas una radiografía.

—No necesito una mierda —replica sin inmutarse. Es una reacción bastante normal. Las radiografías suelen significar un coste mayor y la gente que viene a la clínica suele querer que les arreglen lo máximo en el mínimo tiempo posible y tirar con ello.

—Al menos debería vendártela —dice levantándose y yendo a una pequeña nevera. Saca una bolsa con gel y busca alrededor por un trapo de algodón en la que la envuelve—. Toma, te ayudará con el dolor.

Mickey se le queda mirando un momento, antes de alargar la mano izquierda y apoyar el gel sobre la otra.

Ian saca hilo y aguja, vuelve a limpiar la zona y echa un poco más hacia detrás la tela del calzoncillo para tener espacio en el que trabajar. Tarda un momento en darse cuenta de lo que está mirando. En la parte superior del músculo hay unas letras negras, una frase o algo así. Un tatuaje. No, sus palabras. Ian arruga el ceño y levanta la vista. No sabe qué estaba esperando. Que estuvieran tapadas o todavía azules. Que no existieran. Se moja los labios y sonríe.

—Un poco más arriba y no habría quién las leyera —comenta, en un tono ligero.

Mickey arquea una ceja, no hay nada divertido en la situación. Suspira.

—Voy a utilizar un cordón absorbente porque no tengo la esperanza de que vayas a volver por aquí para que te lo quite y de verdad necesitas puntos.

»¿Sabes si tienes alergia a algún fármaco? —pregunta, a sabiendas de que la respuesta va a ser que no. Por supuesto, Mickey se encoge de hombros. Ian detiene el impulso de frotarse la cara con los guantes—. Vale, iba a ponerte lidocaína primero, es un anestésico local. ¿Te han puesto alguna vez anestesia local?

—Gallagher, ponla o no. Me importa una mierda.

—Ya, no quieres que te cosa sin anestesia —dice. Se vuelve a levantar—. Voy a ponerte lidocaína.

Normalmente es mucho más ordenado para el proceso. Sacar todo lo que necesita, explicar las cosas. Gira la cabeza hacia Mickey, se pregunta dónde estará su mitad. Si está en su casa, esperando a que le escriba. Si suelen quedar. Si es ella, si es él. No las ha leído, podría. Sería tan fácil como bajar un poco más la tela del pantalón. Es de mala educación, el mirar si no te lo enseñan. Prepara la inyección, no sabe por qué lo está pensando tanto. Se supone que es lo que hay que hacer cuando el paciente declara que nunca ha tenido una reacción alérgica.

Mickey se queda muy quieto cuando acerca la aguja. Ian le mira un segundo, como pidiéndole permiso, antes de clavar y presionar un poco. Repite el procedimiento dos veces más, alrededor de la herida.

—No es para tanto, ¿verdad? —dice en el mismo tono que utiliza para sus pacientes. Mickey bufa.

—¿Me has visto los brazos? —Cierto. Lleva un montón de tinta.

—Son muy chulos —dice y no puede evitar pensar que suena totalmente ridículo, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Hay gente que se toma muy en serio sus tatuajes, como si fueran partes sin contar de su historia. Y no le conoce. No pretende ofenderle ni nada, claro.

Solo lo ha dicho por hacer pasar algo de tiempo, necesitan esperar al menos un minuto antes de clavar la aguja, dejar que la anestesia haga efecto, y no quiere que se haga raro y sabe que no van a hablar de nada interesante con Mandy allí tumbada.

Suspira, coge la aguja y la cuerda. La enhebra. Mira al reloj de pared que hay colgado en una de las paredes. Decide que ya es suficiente y, como prueba, presiona ligeramente el pulgar sobre la herida abierta, ojos fijos en su cara buscando cualquier reacción. Mickey solo aprieta los labios y Ian no tiene muy claro que sea tanto por el pulgar como por el hecho de que le está mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunta un poco a la defensiva.

—Que esto quizá te impresione un poco, pero no va a doler.

Junta la carne con una mano y cose con la otra. Recuerda perfectamente la primera vez que tuvo que hacerle esto a una persona viva. El miedo a cagarla. Ha puesto tantos puntos en su corta carrera como enfermero que tiene la impresión de que podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Corta el hilo, tira el sobrante en una papelera, la aguja en otra. Betadine.

—Levanta un poco la pierna —dice—. Voy a vendarte para que no te moleste con la ropa, pero deberías tener la herida al aire, ¿vale?

Le cura el corte de la ceja y no sabe si es él el que lo está haciendo raro o si es Mickey. A pesar de que en la calle hace calor, hay una máquina de aire acondicionado en la entrada y suele ser suficiente para el resto de la clínica. Pero Mickey está sudando. Es solo un momento, traga saliva y aparta la mirada. Se moja los labios. El aliento es cálido y le huele a tabaco.

—Y la mano —dice señalándola.

Mickey gruñe y se la tiende, dejando el paño con el gel sobre su regazo. Aún tiene los pantalones por las rodillas. Ian vuelve a tocarla, vuelve a hacer el mismo gesto con la cara de dolor. Mucho más controlado, como si no quisiera que Ian se diera cuenta. Pero ha apretado los dientes, lo ha visto.

—Vuelve a ponerla en frío. Puedes subirte los pantalones —añade con una sonrisa de medio lado, intentando no pensar en lo que pasó en el callejón tras el bar. Mickey bufa y le obedece—. Ten la mano en reposo y si te sigue doliendo dentro de un par de días, ve al hospital a que te hagan una radiografía.

»Digo en serio lo de la mano quieta, ¿eh?

—Joder, que sí. Soy capaz de seguir instrucciones simples.

—Y después, vienes aquí con la radiografía.

—¿Ya? —pregunta arqueando ambas cejas—. ¿Podemos irnos?

Señala a Mandy. Ian la mira, se rasca la nuca. Sabe cómo debe sentirse. La coca nunca fue lo suyo, pero la ha probado las suficientes veces para saber cómo es. Un estado de éxtasis alto, muy alto. En el que te sientes más fuerte, más sexi y más valiente. La suerte está de tu parte. Hasta que dejas de meterte. Entonces el mundo se vuelve más oscuro, más difícil de sobrevivir. Hay enemigos en cada esquina y tú, tú eres lo más patético que ha existido.

—Puedo encargarme yo de ella —se ofrece. A Fiona no le va a gustar, pero tampoco la va a echar de casa. Y allí todo el mundo sabe cómo comportarse. Aunque sea porque han aprendido a base de golpes.

—Nah, se viene a mi casa. Has hecho suficiente, Gallagher.

No insiste porque no va a servir de nada. Y ni siquiera le advierte de que se levante con cuidado. Mickey parpadea y se tambalea. Da un par de pasos.

—Como si tuvieras la pierna dormida, ¿verdad? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Que te jodan —dice haciendo una mueca y probando dar otro par de pasos.

—Mira, yo salgo a las cinco. ¿Por qué no esperáis en la sala de descanso y luego os acompaño? Ya has oído a Sandra, hay refrescos.

Mickey le hace un corte de mangas, pero no rechaza la invitación. Así que Ian se acerca a Mandy para intentar levantarla. No es fácil, porque le recuerda a Monica. A sí mismo. La manera en la que se aparta de su contacto y cómo le pide que apague la luz porque le está molestando.

—Necesito llevarte a otra habitación —le dice agachándose para coger los zapatos que trajo Sandra. Comprueba que el betadine esté seco antes de ponérselos. Le quedan un poco grandes, pero servirán. Tiene la voz de Fiona clavada en el cerebro, mientras le acaricia el pelo y le pide que se levante—. Mandy, sé que estás cansada y que no te apetece, pero te prometo que vas a estar mejor.

»Hay un sofá y una tele, la luz que hay es de bajo consumo y no alumbra ni una mierda.

No sonríe, ninguno de los dos lo hace. No es una broma. Casi se sorprende cuando se incorpora y baja de la camilla. Ian alarga los brazos para ayudarla, pero no llega a tocarla.

—Kenyatta se va a enfadar conmigo —murmura sin mirar a nadie, abrazándose a sí misma.

Ian no la contradice. En parte porque no hay nada que pueda decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión. En parte porque tiene razón. Mickey gruñe.

Los deja en la sala, pone la tele y le ofrece a Mickey el mando. Todavía tiene el gel apoyado contra la mano. Se disculpa con una sonrisa porque solo tienen la tele pública y es una mierda. Cuando sale, Sandra le está esperando con su teléfono prehistórico en la mano.

—¿Hay que llamar a la policía? —pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Apesta a violencia doméstica —dice Sandra.

—Sí, pero… —Niega con la cabeza—. Ella no lo va a denunciar. Y Mickey dejó bastante mal al novio, así que…

—Vale, vale. No me cuentes su vida —le detiene mientras saca un pitillo del paquete que tiene en la pechera de su bata. Suena irritada, como si no tuviera ni tiempo ni paciencia para ocuparse de todo aquello—. ¿Piensas trabajar?

—Sí, claro.

—Bien. Mueve el culo.


	13. Chapter 13

###### Lunes

El nivel de trabajo no llega al agobio de la mañana, pero es suficiente para que el tiempo se pase rápido. Mira el reloj en un momento dado y apenas son las tres. Y la siguiente vez, han pasado siete personas por delante suya y dos horas largas. Tira los últimos guantes que se ha puesto y saca la cabeza solo para comprobar que la sala de espera está vacía excepto por Cheryl. Cheryl, con una escoba en mano. Recogiendo polvo y los restos que han dejado las visitas del día.

—Pagas a alguien para que haga eso —le dice. Y Cheryl se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

—Sandra todavía está ahí dentro. Y, no sé, he pensado que no me costaba nada —responde. No es la primera vez que la ve haciéndolo. Sandra dice que son manías de señora mayor.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Nah, vete con tus amigos. ¿Todo bien?

Lo duda, pero aun así se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo.

Sonríe y le da un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

—Nos vemos mañana —le dice.

Ian la mira una vez más. Asiente. Se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla. No es algo que haga mucho, solo con Fiona y con Debbie; Liam cuando le deja. Con Mandy, a Mandy siempre le ha gustado besarle. Pero Cheryl desprende ese aire de apreciarlo y sonríe un poco después. Como agradecimiento. Asiente y se gira.

Debe de entrar en la sala de descanso con bastante sigilo, porque Mickey no levanta la cabeza. Está exactamente donde le dejó, con el gel sobre el reposabrazos y la mano encima, aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo que Ian duda que siga estando frío. Mandy está hecha un ovillo, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Dormida, dormitando. Mickey tiene el rostro ladeado, pasa la otra mano, la izquierda, distraído sobre las palabras de Mandy. Sobre el tatuaje linear de la flor que hizo él mismo.

Es… Te quita el aliento. Es casual, tranquilo. Tan carente de toda esa energía que hace a Mickey, Mickey. Y, a la vez, es completamente él. Con la nariz recta, los pómulos marcados. Los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Ian se aclara la garganta, porque si no hace nada va a quedarse allí quieto hasta que Sandra venga a comprobar que la luz está apagada. Y no es plan.

Mickey gira la cabeza hacia él, levanta las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa. Ian sonríe.

—Yo ya he terminado. Uhm, ¿cómo va?

—Lleva dormida toda la tarde —dice.

—¿Tú? —Se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera un problema, así que vuelve a intentarlo—: ¿la mano?

—Molesta, sobre todo. Va bien —dice. Y la dobla. No la cierra del todo, como si el gesto aún le molestara. Pero Ian supone que es un buen indicio de que no está rota. Tampoco es como si pudiera comprobarlo sin una radiografía.

Mickey le mueve un poco el hombro a Mandy para despertarla. Ella aprieta los ojos, se agita un momento. Parpadea varias veces, y se incorpora apoyando el brazo en una de las piernas de Mickey.

—¡Joder, Mandy! —protesta apartándola de un empujón, sin ninguna traza de aquella expresión preocupada.

—Que te den —murmura ella frotándose los ojos. El ceño fruncido no se va y Ian no tiene modo de saber cómo se encuentra. Ian sabe cómo apesta encontrarse mal y se siente tentado en insistirle a Sandra en que le recete algo. Al cuerpo le suele costar acostumbrarse a las pastillas unos días, pero al menos hacen que sea un poco menos difícil pasar el bache.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —le pregunta y ella se encoge de hombros—. Vamos, os llevo a casa.

Andan gracioso. Mickey intentando apoyar el mínimo tiempo posible su peso en la pierna herida. Mandy, como si fuera un pato, con los pies muy abiertos y apoyándose en el borde externo de ellos en un intento de no hacerse daño al pisar.

Nadie discute que quién debe conducir es Ian y Mickey se pega todo el rato, desde que salen de la interestatal, indicándole el camino que deben seguir. Normalmente a Ian no le molestaría, pero hay algo en el ambiente que hace que Mickey sea un poco más borde y Ian responda con un poco más de mala leche. Mickey le está haciendo dar por cuarta vez la vuelta a su edificio, porque siempre hay un hueco alrededor, cuando Mandy habla. Ian ya se ha ofrecido a dejarlos en la entrada y buscar un sitio él por su cuenta. Pero Mickey le ha mirado de medio lado, con esa expresión que te hace sentir como un estúpido.

—Creo que quiero ir a casa —dice.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Mickey abriendo mucho la boca y girando la cabeza hacia atrás—. No. Ni de coña.

—¿Y qué se supone que hago yo aquí, eh? ¿Genio? —le espeta, golpeando la parte de atrás del asiento con la mano abierta—. No tengo casa, no tengo trabajo y…

Ian aprieta los dientes y la mira por el cristal del retrovisor. Intenta entender, intenta entender que Mandy probablemente se está encontrando tan mal como ellos mismos. O peor, si aún le dura el bajón de la coca. Y si Ian tiene que adivinar, aún lo hace. Hay algo raro en su postura, en la forma en la que no está apretando los dientes o respirando fuerte por la nariz.

—¿Y no está el pedazo de mierda ese? —le espeta.

—Y tú qué coño sabrás —le dice, volviendo a golpear el asiento.

—Mandy —dice Ian. Y por la manera en la que gira la cabeza hacia él, sabe que no debería. Porque ahora también está en su punto de mira. Aun así, lo intenta—. Tómate un par de días. Llama al trabajo enferma y aprovecha para descansar.

—Ya, apuesto a que te encantaría.

—Solo un par de días —dice en un intento de sonar razonable—. A Kenyatta también le vendrá bien descansar una noche. Mañana…

—Sí, de la paliza que le disteis tú y el gilipollas aquí.

—¡El hijo de puta me apuñaló! —le espeta Mickey.

—Para.

—Mandy —intenta de nuevo.

—Para el puto coche o me tiro. —Hay algo detrás de la amenaza que suena como si Mandy fuera a hacerlo. Como si realmente fuera a levantarse y a saltar. Así que, lo hace. Mandy abre la puerta de golpe y sale, con su pijama de verano y sus zuecos de plástico rosa.

Mickey le pega un puñetazo en el hombro antes de quitarse el cinturón y salir detrás de ella.

—Eres gilipollas —le espeta cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Ian mira a ambos lados de la calle antes de decidir que no merece la pena quedarse allí parado. Pulsa el botón de las luces de emergencia y sale detrás de ellos. Mandy no va muy lejos, no puede. Mickey le está diciendo algo y ella apenas le escucha. Se gira en redondo y gesticula. No habla muy alto y, a pesar de todo, la gente que pasa cerca suyo se les queda mirando.

—Y tú qué coño sabes. Tú… tú… —Mandy golpea el pecho de Mickey con un dedo.

—Sé que ese tío es un mierda y que no aguantarías su mierda si no tuvieras sus jodidas palabras. Esa mierda sé.

Mandy hace un puchero y se parece un poco más a la chica, a la adolescente. Gira la cabeza a un lado, luego al otro. Respira hondo.

—Sí. Sabes mucho. Tú… tú… —Se separa, se pasa una mano por la frente echándose el flequillo hacia atrás—. Intentas arreglarme la vida cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de tener una propia.

—Que te den —replica Mickey acalorado.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué no en lugar de intentar mediar en mi relación te buscas una puta novia? ¿Eh? —Vuelve a darle en el pecho—. Joder, Mickey. Búscate a tu mitad y deja a la de los demás en paz.

—Yo tengo una puta vida. Salgo —dice. Y suena un poco raro hasta para Ian. Y se supone que Mickey puede estar hablando de él, en ese mismo momento.

—Los cojones.

—No, en serio —dice, mucho más serio y tranquilo. Como si eso le diera alguna clase de razón para poder seguir con esta conversación. Se encoge de hombros—. Incluso tengo mis palabras selladas.

Mandy parpadea y da un paso hacia atrás. Para alguien para el que siempre ha sido un tema más importante, Ian supone que debe de sentirse un poco traicionada con él por no habérselo contado en el momento en el que ocurrió.

—No me lo habías dicho —dice con una vocecilla pequeña.

—Porque no es asunto tuyo.

Mandy mira a Ian, como si esperara alguna clase de apoyo o gesto. Ian se encoge un poco de hombros, sin saber realmente qué decir.

—Mira. —Mickey se pasa la mano por la cara. Ian tiene el impulso de ponerse al lado de Mandy para ver la cara que está poniendo—. Móntate en el coche. ¿Quieres oírlo? Yo te lo cuento.

Parece que está a punto de volver a mandarlo a la mierda. Se abraza a sí misma y deja que Mickey pase un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Parece un gesto un poco raro, como si no acabaran de estar acostumbrados a hacer este tipo de muestras en público. De hecho, tras un par de pasos Mandy se separa de Mickey. O Mickey suelta a Mandy.

Vuelve a ponerse Ian en el volante y conduce hasta un sitio de hamburguesas que tiene para pedir desde el coche y un aparcamiento a un lado.

Puede ver que Mickey no está lo que se dice cómodo contando la historia. Si por el hecho de contarla o porque está él delante, no lo sabe. Pero tampoco se hace de rogar y, en el momento que están parados y con sus hamburguesas en el regazo, empieza:

—No es nada del otro mundo —se excusa. Ninguno de los tres ha hecho ademán de alcanzar las bolsas de comida. Mandy ha dicho que no tiene hambre y, aun así, le han pedido el batido con más mierdas que tenía la carta.

—¿Sí? —le anima.

Mickey mira un momento a Ian. Se muerde el labio. Definitivamente es él el que molesta, está a punto de decir que se puede ir fuera. Que no le molesta.

—¿Es alguien que yo conozco? —pregunta Mandy. Mickey se encoge de hombros—. ¿Cuándo se supone que pasó?

—Hace años —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Al poco de…

Se señala la pierna con las manos, como si fuera suficiente indicativo. Lo es. Ian intenta no mirar, no entrar más en ese momento. Recuerda al Mickey Milkovich adolescente, con su pelo en punta y su mala leche. Aterrorizando al barrio. Supone que es una historia que no estaría escuchando de no ser por todo lo que ha pasado con Mandy hoy. Incluso si las cosas con él… incluso si pasara algo entre los dos. Otra vez.

—Mierda —dice Mandy, más como aliento de que continúe que porque de verdad le parezca una putada.

—Ajá —concuerda—. Yo… Vale. La cosa es esta, yo sabía quién era, ¿vale? Cumplo los quince, aparecen las palabras y ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo. Sé quién es.

—¿Qué dicen?

Ian mira por el rabillo del ojo. Mickey está serio, incluso parece algo solemne cuando las pronuncia:

—El trabajo de literatura está encima de la mesa, ¿tienes la maría? —No tiene que pensarlas. Las sabe de memoria, como lo hace una persona que las tiene selladas desde hace una década. Año arriba, año abajo.

Mandy suelta una risotada tan fuerte que se atraganta y empieza a toser. Ian sonríe también, porque es una frase jodidamente estúpida. Aprovecha el buen humor para pasarle el batido y ella lo acepta sin tan siquiera parpadear.

—Una frase de mierda —opina.

—¿Quién te ha pedido tu opinión? —le espeta.

»Vale, entonces sé quién es. Me doy una ducha…

—Uau.

—Cierra el pico.

—Y yo aquí pensando que eras un bastardo sin corazón. Y eres todo un romántico. —Alarga la mano para apoyarla en el hombro de Ian y le dice, en una voz muy seria—: se duchó.

—Yo estaba esperando más bien en un polvo fácil. Ya sabes —replica él arqueando ambas cejas—. Vale, pues me visto con la ropa menos mierda que tengo. Cojo la maría buena y no la mierda que le había prometido a cambio del trabajo y voy a su casa.

Mickey vuelve a hacer eso de mirar a Ian por el rabillo del ojo. Él se encoge de hombros y hace una mueca amistosa, que espera que sea suficiente como disculpa por estar interrumpiendo en la escena.

—No era ella —adivina Mandy.

—No —admite Mickey sin molestarse en girarse. Agarra una de las hamburguesas y abre el envoltorio. Probablemente más por hacer algo que porque le haya entrado hambre de pronto—. Era… Estaba su hermana, ¿vale?

—Oh, pervertido —dice Mandy en un tono que no acaba de encajar con sus palabras.

—Cierra la puta boca —le advierte señalándola—. Así que me cabreo y le pregunto dónde mierdas está, porque no se suponía que debía ser así, y me responde eso.

—¿Y?

—Y nada —responde un poco a la defensiva—. Dejé la hierba, cogí el trabajo y me largué. Tenía como doce años.

Le pega un bocado a la hamburguesa. Ian no sabe qué decir. Es una historia de mierda, del tipo de historia que uno no cuenta en las cenas familiares. «Me quería tirar a tu tía, pero al final resultó que estaba buscando a tu madre». El tipo de historia que encajaría a la perfección en el lugar del que proceden.

Ian desenvuelve la suya. No es nada del otro mundo, pero ha costado tres pavos y tampoco va a quejarse por ello. Comen en silencio durante un par de minutos, hasta que Mandy dice:

—Tu mitad ya no tiene doce años.

Mickey gira la cabeza y termina de tragar el trozo que tiene en la boca.

—¿Perdón?

—Que sabes quién es, eso es más de la mitad del trabajo. Mira a Ian.

—A mí no me metas —pide ofreciéndole una patata. Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Vale, mira a todos esos infelices que salen en la tele. Piensa en cómo se sentirá mirándose al espejo todos los días y preguntándose dónde estarás.

Ian se ríe por la nariz y eso solo le merece un puñetazo en el brazo. Fuerte.

—Cierra el pico.

—Eres una cursi —la acusa Mickey haciendo una mueca.

—Que te den. —Vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia su hermano—. Tienes que intentarlo, Mickey. Y, entonces, escucharé tus consejos sobre almas gemelas.

Se echa hacia atrás, satisfecha. Tiene el batido entero entre las piernas. Juguetea con la pajita.

—No creo…

—La felicidad eterna está ante tus narices y tú «no crees». —Ian intenta no reírse muy fuerte, tapándose la boca con el puño.

—Piensa que soy un gilipollas.

—Eres un gilipollas.

—Además, no cree en estas cosas. Me lo ha dicho.

—Tonterías, uno nunca sabe hasta que está delante.

Mickey parece pensarlo. Frunce el ceño y gira la cabeza hacia Ian.

—A mí no me metas —le pide.

—Imagina que tu «ey» entra aquí ahora mismo.

—¿En el coche? —dice en torno de burla.

—Sí, lo que sea. Entra aquí y te dice que eres el amor de su vida. ¿Qué haces? —Es un poco raro oír esas palabras de la boca de Mickey y una parte de Ian espera que sean una especie de prueba. Así que se encoge de hombros.

—No sé. Es un poco rarito, ¿no?

—¿Qué harías? —insiste Mickey arqueando ambas cejas.

—No sé —repite con sinceridad, comiendo las patatas de una en una—. Estoy como viendo a alguien ahora mismo y me gustaría ver a dónde va, así que supongo que le diría que no. ¿Cómo de bueno dices que está?

—No lo sé —responde Mickey un poco acalorado—. Normal, del montón.

Ian niega ligeramente con la cabeza y apoya el gesto con un «nah». Mickey le señala con la mano y mira a Mandy.

—¿Ves?

—No escuches a Mickey, Ian —pide Mandy—. Es el jodido James Franco. Tony no tendría ni una oportunidad al lado de este tío.

—La verdad es que me gusta James Franco —reconoce inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dice Mandy sonriendo. Y, después—: ¿es Tony el chico nuevo?

—No, no le conoces —miente con facilidad. Y la parte más impresionante es que consigue hacerlo sin lanzarle una mirada a Mickey.

—Seamos honestos —interviene Mickey con un tono un poco cansado—, este tipo hipotético, será normalito.

—¿Pero tú has visto a Ian?

—No significa una mierda —insiste Mickey. Ian sonríe, no tanto por el halago como porque Mickey no ha negado que piensa que es atractivo. O alguna cosa así.

Mandy le hace un corte de mangas. Mickey pone los ojos en blanco y abre la puerta del coche.

—Voy a echar un meo. Terminad de comer —dice haciendo una bola al envoltorio de su hamburguesa y tirándola encima del salpicadero.

—Yo creo que va a ser James Franco —le dice Mandy en voz baja en cuanto Mickey se ha alejado un par de metros—. No sabía que Mickey sabía.

—Uhm, llevar a Tony el otro día no fue exactamente sutil. —Ni comerle la polla—. ¿Te encuentras todavía muy mal?

Mandy aparta la mirada y la clava en el aparcamiento. Es lunes y está medio vacío. Se muerde el labio, se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, es solo que… coca. Ya sabes. Debería dejar de tomarla, pero me gusta el subidón. El sexo siempre es más divertido.

Vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia él y Ian aprovecha para señalarse el cuello. Ella se ruboriza y se pasa la mano por la zona.

—No es tan malo —protesta en voz baja.

—Que sea tu alma gemela no lo convierte en James Franco. Sigue siendo tan gilipollas como antes de que lo conocieras.

Mandy no intenta con él la mierda de que vaya a buscar a su mitad y Ian lo agradece.

—Pobre chica, ¿te imaginas? —añade en voz baja, bajando la ventanilla y tirando el batido lejos. La tapa sale volando antes de que golpee el suelo y hay restos de nata y chocolate por todo el asfalto—. Ir por ahí, sin saber quién es y teniendo que esperar a que dé el primer paso. Es muy egoísta.

Quizá sea una chica. Que mira a las palabras de su muñeca con ojos soñadores, exactamente como hace Debbie. Aunque, si Ian tuviera que poner su dinero en alguna parte diría que es un tío. Y que Mickey, simplemente, se acojonó. No sería tan raro en el barrio donde viven. Él mismo estuvo jugando a las casitas con Mandy durante casi dos años enteros solo para mantener una tapadera.

—¿Crees que Mickey va a buscarla?


	14. Chapter 14

###### Lunes

—¿Crees que Mickey va a buscarla?

—Joder, no —dice Ian con cierta seguridad. Si tuviera que apostar, esa chica (ese chico) va a pasarse el resto de su vida sin saber qué es lo que significa Mickey. Si es que de verdad cree en esas cosas. Puede que tenga razón y sea una de esas personas que no creen. Como él, como Amanda. Como Fi, que cree sin creer.

Mandy asiente, parece desganada. Cansada. Se tapa la cara con una mano, solo un segundo.

—Mickey quiere que te vayas con él —dice, porque no sabe si lo sabe—. A mí me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa.

—No tengo ganas de Fiona Gallagher —responde bajando la mano. Ian asiente, lo entiende. Mandy se enfrentó a Fiona al darle refugio a Lip y eso fue un punto de inflexión entre las dos. A Fiona nunca le hizo gracia que pasara las fiestas con ellos y Mandy siempre fue consciente del tratamiento de segunda clase que recibía por su parte.

—Está bien —responde asintiendo—. ¿Quieres que te lleve mañana ropa limpia? Puedo pedírsela a Debbie.

—Oh, dios. Debbie. Estará enorme.

—No te haces una idea. Va a ir a la universidad el curso que viene —dice y no oculta el tono de orgullo que le impregna la voz.

—No jodas, ¿nuestra Debbie?

—Tiene beca completa y todo —le dice girándose hacia ella. Mandy tiene una sonrisa pequeña en los labios y parece animada, contenta—. Quiere entrar en la escuela de medicina, pero vete tú a saber cómo acaba.

—Esa chica.

—Si Lip se descuida va a acabar graduándose antes que él.

Mandy bufa y niega con la cabeza.

—Oye —dice, intentando volver al tema principal—. Mickey solo está intentando ayudarte.

—No la necesito —protesta—. Yo… Mira, sé cómo lo veis. Sé lo que veis. Y es solo una pequeña fracción de una foto entera. Y creéis que siempre es de una manera, cuando no es así. No es verdad. —Habla mirándose las manos, apoyadas en su regazo—. No necesito que nadie luche mis batallas por mí.

Hay cierto grado de desafío en su tono. Ian no sabe muy bien qué decir. No puede sacarse de la cabeza algo parecido que le dijo Mandy años atrás, cuando… cuando Terry. No lo dice en voz alta, porque sabe que no le va a gustar. Porque no quiere hacer que piense en aquello.

Mandy siempre ha sido mucho más fuerte que él.

Ven a Mickey a lo lejos. Camina con un paso rápido, de zancadas largas y abiertas. Incluso con el pequeño cojeo de su pierna derecha. Balancea sus brazos de un lado a otro. Hay algo gracioso en todo aquello, como si se tratara del chico malo de una película. Pasa por encima del batido de Mandy y mira atrás mientras continua hasta ellos.

—¿Estáis? —pregunta abriendo la puerta y volviendo a sentarse—. ¿Casa?

—Sí.

Ian enciende el motor y hace el camino de vuelta, no necesita realmente las indicaciones de Mickey. Pero tampoco le molestan, así que deja que hable y le vaya guiando. Encuentran un sitio en la parte de atrás del edificio que le parece bien.

Le ofrece a Mandy llevarla en brazos y ella le rechaza negando ligeramente la cabeza. Sigue caminando gracioso y se abraza a sí misma, probablemente más consciente del aspecto que tiene. Mickey dice que no hace falta, pero Ian les acompaña de todas formas. Mandy se disculpa y dice que se va a ir ya a la cama. Ian recuerda haber mirado el reloj en el coche y no daban todavía las siete. Pero lo pilla y no la presiona, incluso cuando Mickey intenta acompañarla a su cuarto y acaba siendo rechazado.

Ian no intenta acercarse para escuchar lo que se están diciendo, Mandy se abraza a sí misma y Mickey no llega a tocarla, como si le diera miedo lo que pudiera pasar. Da un par de pasos atrás y deja que le cierre la puerta en las narices.

—Es el bajón de la coca —le ofrece Ian en un intento de consuelo.

Mickey echa los hombros hacia atrás y hace un gesto para restarle importancia. No se mueve del sitio, Ian supone que es un buen momento para irse a casa o algo así. Darle cierta privacidad. Ha sido un día largo de cojones. Tiene un millón de cosas que quiere decirle, pero no cree que sea el momento.

—¿Te apetece una cerveza? —le pregunta, descolocándolo.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos —murmura haciendo un gesto con la mano y entrando en la cocina.

Saca un par de botellines y coge el abrebotellas que tiene inmantado en la puerta. Quita una de las chapas y se la pasa a Ian, subiéndose en la encimera y abriendo la suya. Se pasa la lengua por los labios, Ian intenta no mirar. Juguetea con la etiqueta de la cerveza. Es gracioso, porque Lip y él solían comprarse paquetes de cerveza de esta misma marca y beberlas en un parque que hay a un par de manzanas de su casa. Ahora él no puede beber demasiado sin ponerse raro. El problema de Lip es más serio.

—¿No te va? —pregunta al cabo de un rato señalándole con su botellín.

—No, está bien. —Y para demostrarlo, le da un pequeño trago. Una cerveza está bien. De vez en cuando.

—Siento haber hecho que… —Hace un gesto vago con la mano—. Haber hecho que perdieras trabajo o lo que sea.

—Nada. Ojalá hubiese servido de más ayuda.

—Yo… —No tiene muy claro que Mickey le haya escuchado. Se está mirando la mano derecha, la abre y la cierra. Estira un poco las comisuras de su boca en un gesto de molestia—. No es el bajón. Mandy y yo no… por eso te llamé. Contigo es más…

Gesticula. No dice nada, realmente. Ian bebe otro trago, lo piensa. Piensa en Mandy, en esa casa en la que todo el mundo desaparecía cada vez que Terry salía de prisión. En ser la pequeña entre un montón de hermanos que ni te entienden ni intentan entenderte. Que solo te ven como una herramienta. Mandy, llévame. Mandy, tengo hambre. Mandy. Mandy.

—Te llamó, ¿o no? —dice colocándose a su lado. Mickey se queda muy quieto un par de segundos. A Ian no le hubiese sorprendido que se apartara. Tampoco están tan cerca, ni siquiera se están tocando. Solo tendría que inclinarse a un lado para que sucediera—. Es difícil cuando creces y vives en un lugar diferente y esas cosas.

Mira a Lip y a él. Solían resolver sus problemas con puños y maría cuando había escalado tanto que ya no había punto de retorno. Duda que ninguna de las dos cosas vaya a pasar a día de hoy. Lip siempre se contiene porque no quiere hacerle daño. Y ni siquiera es porque piense que ya son adultos y eso es cosa de niños. Es porque piensa que Ian es débil.

Le pone enfermo. Algo a lo que tiene que sobreproteger, como si ya no se valiera por sí solo.

—Lo que sea —responde al cabo de un rato. Parece que ha estado rumiando lo que le ha dicho y que no ha acabado de convencerle. No se ha apartado, Ian le mira y sonríe. Mickey echa la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás cuando toma un trago de su cerveza. Una gota se desliza por su labio hasta la comisura de la boca. La pesca con el dorso de su mano.

—Amanda está que no caga contigo —dice. Nota su corazón latir con fuerza. No quiere hablar de chicas, quiere agarrarle por el cuello y atraerlo hacia sí.

—Quién.

—La chica asiática. La de las gafas —dice. Mickey pone una cara—. ¿Qué?

—¿De verdad?

—Eso dice Lip. —Mickey se encoge de hombros. Parece incómodo y Ian decide que el tema merece un poco más de su tiempo, aunque solo sea para provocarlo—. ¿No te dijo nada? Amanda suele ser muy directa con lo que quiere.

Abre la boca. La cierra. Vuelve a beber antes de responder.

—Sí, sí que lo hizo. ¿Qué? —pregunta un poco a la defensiva.

—¿No me lo vas a contar?

—Que te den, no te debo nada —gruñe—. Mierda, necesito un cigarro.

Se palmea los bolsillos del pantalón. Cierra los ojos y suspira.

—Me los he dejado en el salón.

—Puedo ir a por ellos —se ofrece Ian—, pero solo si me cuentas lo de Amanda.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Venga.

—Le estás negando un pitillo a un hombre herido —protesta señalando la pernera del pantalón. Es vaquero y de un color muy oscuro y, aunque se ve una mancha sobre la pernera, no se nota que sea sangre. Ian arquea una ceja, no está impresionado—. Vale, lo que quieras.

Arquea la otra. Mickey bufa y le da un pequeño empujón para que se mueva.

—Tú tráelo.

Ian va. Deja la cerveza en la encimera y vuelve con el paquete y el mechero. Se sienta sobre la encimera, junto a él, y enciende uno, da una calada, se lo pasa. La punta de sus dedos se rozan cuando Mickey lo coge.

—No es nada del otro mundo, quería echar uno rápido en el baño —cuenta antes de meterse el cigarro entre los labios sin que Ian tenga que volver a preguntar—. Estaba bastante borracha. Así que le dije que no.

—Vaya, Mickey Milkovich. Rechazas mujeres borrachas y hermanas de doce años. Estás hecho todo un caballero —bromea dándole un codazo. Mickey parpadea. Ian nota que quiere decir algo, así que le da el tiempo que necesita para hacerlo.

—Era un chico. La hermana. —Su voz suena innaturalmente quieta. Ian arruga un poco el ceño.

—Mickey, ya lo sé.

—Podría ser una chica perfectamente —protesta levantando la palma de la mano buena hacia arriba.

—Sí. Pero cuando contabas la historia me miraste como diciendo «no es una chica, no te lo creas» —dice, poniendo una voz grave que espera que resulte graciosa.

—Que te jodan, no te miré de ninguna manera.

Ian hace un ruidito afirmativo con el fondo de la garganta.

—Si Amanda te molesta, puedo hablar con Lip.

—Amanda no sabe ni mierda. Ya me dirás cómo va a molestarme.

—¿Le diste el número del estudio de tatuajes? —Mickey cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

—Mierda.

—Estoy bastante seguro que decirle que eres gay serviría igual, si eso —dice. En el fondo está buscando algún tipo de confirmación. No sabe por qué le parece importante saber dónde categorizarlo.

—Métete en tus asuntos.

—Así que estás como en el armario más profundo de la historia —resume y no sabe exactamente de dónde sale, había decidido que no iba a decir nada. Que va a esperar—. A Mandy no le importa, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—No necesito que me digas qué hacer con mi vida. Tengo suficiente con la señorita listilla.

»Además, qué coño sabrás tú.

—Nada —reconoce.

Es un impulso. Tiene la mano derecha sobre su regazo, con los dedos ligeramente doblados. La agarra entre las suyas con cuidado y nota a Mickey tensarse.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta casi sin mover los labios.

—Me gustan tus manos —dice Ian sin soltarla, intentando impregnarse de un valor que no siente. Mickey se moja los labios y no le aparta. Sonríe, de una forma lobuna. Depredadora.

—¿Esa es tu manera de pedir una paja? —dice.

—Depende, ¿funciona?

—Nah, tío. El médico me ha recomendado que la tenga en reposo.

Ian se ríe por la nariz y se la lleva a los labios para besarla. Justo en el nudillo de la «K». Mickey reacciona rápido y en cuanto la roza, la aparta de un manotazo.

—¿Qué coño haces? —pregunta.

—Yo… —murmura Ian, porque de verdad no tiene ni idea.

—Pues no lo hagas. —Mickey no tiene la paciencia de dejarle intentar ordenar sus pensamientos. Salta de la encimera y apaga lo que le queda del cigarrillo bajo el chorro del grifo.

Ian frunce el ceño. No es que no lo pille, de verdad. Ha vivido en el armario. Ha salido con chicos que estaban más o menos dentro. Estaba siendo un momento agradable y Mickey se lo ha cargado sin ninguna necesidad. Aprieta los labios.

—¿Qué? ¿Demasiado gay? No como cuando tenía tu polla en la boca, eso era tope macho.

—No actúes como si supieras una mierda.

Ian también baja. Se cruza de brazos.

—No estoy… ¿sabes qué? Sí, sí que estoy intentando tener algo contigo —dice—. Pero ahora mismo, lo que estaba intentando era ser agradable, ¿vale? Porque ha sido un día de mierda y… y…

—¿Quién coño te lo ha pedido?

—¿Qué?

Mickey se encoge de hombros y levanta las cejas.

—¿Quieres ser agradable? Ponte de rodillas y cómeme el rabo. —Mickey acompaña a sus palabras con un gesto directamente a su entrepierna—. Todo lo macho que quieras.

—Un polvo fácil —dice recordando las palabras que él mismo dijo en el aparcamiento. No le saben tan bien como deberían. Quizá es porque lleva todo el fin de semana rumiando la idea de pedirle una cita o algo así, ver una película.

—Joder, sí.

Ian asiente. Un polvo fácil suena bien, todo lo demás son pequeñas fantasías que se está montando él solo. Se frota los ojos. Mickey no se ha movido del sitio.

Le desabrocha el botón del pantalón y se agacha. Tira de ellos. Aunque la zona de la herida está limpia y vendada, hay pequeñas manchas de sangre en su muslo, rodilla y pierna. Exactamente igual que en el pantalón y en la parte baja de los calzoncillos.

No se queda mirando mucho tiempo. Mickey se los empieza a bajar con prisa, como si no pudiera soportar el llevarlos mucho más. Ian mete las manos por dentro de la tela y los desliza, acariciándole el culo en el gesto. Tiene un buen culo y Ian mantiene las manos ahí unos segundos. Aún no está duro, pero está en ello. Su polla se dobla y estira con interés. Le mira a la cara, Mickey tiene el ceño fruncido y se está mordiendo el labio.

Ian sujeta su polla con una mano y la lame. De la base a la punta, asegurándose de dejar un rastro de saliva, antes de rodear la punta con sus labios. No le cuesta demasiado encontrar un ritmo. Es rápido y duro y Ian utiliza todos los pequeños trucos que conoce para hacer que se corra antes. Baja la mano con la que le sujetaba la polla y le acaricia los huevos, los aprieta un poco.

Mickey jadea, intentando controlar su respiración, sin llegar a hacer mucho más. Las manos le caen a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Está en una posición graciosa, en la mitad de la cocina sin nada a lo que apoyarse. Las rodillas le tiemblan de vez en cuando, del esfuerzo. Del placer.

—Oye, Gallagher —dice. Ian se detiene y levanta la mirada. Le vuelve a sujetar con una mano la base de la polla y se la saca muy lentamente, asegurándose de no romper el contacto visual.

—¿Qué? —pregunta a sabiendas del aspecto que tiene. El pecho de Mickey le sube y le baja. Se moja los labios. Apoya la mano derecha en su cuello y tira de él.

—Nada, sigue —dice negando levemente con la cabeza. Ian le engulle. Por un momento, piensa que va a tomar el control. Que va a mantener la mano en su cuello y follarse su boca.

Baja la mano, no la que lleva todo el rato sujetándole el culo, a su propia entrepierna. Está duro, muy duro. Frota por encima del pantalón del pijama, sin llegar a molestarse en sacársela. Más por intentar liberar parte de la tensión que otra cosa.

—Joder, muévete —gruñe en seguida, tirando ligeramente del pelo hacia atrás. Ian obedece, aparta la mano y la apoya en el suelo para tener mejor estabilidad. Mickey no quita la mano de su cabeza, pero sí que intenta marcar un ritmo mas acorde a lo que él quiere. O necesita. Más rápido. Más rápido. Aprieta la yema de los dedos contra su cráneo, se queda muy quieto. Ian aspira un poco, intentando crear un poco de más presión—. Mierda.

Se separa y traga. Se pasa la mano por las comisuras de la boca, eliminando cualquier rastro. Mickey separa la mano de su cabeza. Ian se incorpora, apoyándose en las rodillas. Le mira quitarse las deportivas sin llegar a agacharse, la mueca que hace al subirse de nuevo los calzoncillos. Como da una patada a los vaqueros, en lugar de volver a ponérselos. No le habría costado nada echarle un cable, pero aún está mosca. Agarra el paquete de cigarros que está en la encimera y enciende uno.

—Eh… —dice Mickey en un tono raro—. ¿Quieres…?

Le señala. Ian espera, mantiene el humo en sus pulmones. Lo deja escapar entre sus labios.

—Puedo devolverte el favor —dice volviendo a hacer el mismo gesto.

—Estaría bien —responde entre dientes, con el pitillo aún en la boca.

Mickey se acerca, cojea. Alarga la mano y espera a que Ian se lo pase. Probablemente agradecería que se movieran al salón, no va a ser él el que lo proponga. Toma una calada antes de escupirse en la mano y volver a dejar el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Ni siquiera le baja los pantalones. Está cerca, muy cerca. Tira del elástico del pijama y de sus calzoncillos y le palmea con la mano izquierda antes de sacársela.

—La tienes jodidamente grande —le elogia con un tono raro y bajo que no sabe identificar. Ian echa la cabeza hacia atrás y no puede evitar sonreír. Ya lo sabe.

—Cierra el pico —pide, intentando concentrarse en sus caricias.

Intenta no hacer demasiado ruido, porque las paredes son de puto papel. Lo recuerda. Aprieta los labios, echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Está cerca, demasiado cerca —él, de Mickey. Todo huele al humo del tabaco, nota la respiración cerca de su cuello. Sus labios, no llegando a tocar. Recorriendo su cuello. Jodidamente cerca de su oreja. Gime y gira la cabeza, buscando sus labios. Mickey se aparta, Ia abre los ojos a tiempo para ver como se quita el cigarro de los labios y se estira hacia él. Boca abierta, húmeda. Ian gime y le agarra de la camiseta, para atraerlo más hacia sí. Está cerca, muy cerca, solo necesita…

Le muerde el labio y se separa un poco, sonríe. Mickey le está mirando, aún con su polla en la mano.

—Sí… —murmura volviéndosela a meter en los pantalones y dando un paso atrás. Devolviendo el cigarro a sus labios. Es más ceniza que otra cosa y, al moverlo, esta se esparce por suelo. Hay semen en su camiseta y, cuando Ian se mira a sí mismo, tiene una mancha enorme en el pantalón.

Mickey coge su cerveza, olvidada hasta el momento y le da un trago, limpiándose distraído la mano en la camiseta.

—Yo... —dice sin saber qué quiere decir, cogiendo un trapo de cocina, mojándolo con agua e intentando arreglar el desastre. No quiere dar un espectáculo en el transporte público. Mickey le mira, tiene una sonrisa egocéntrica en los labios—. Me paso mañana después del curro con ropa limpia para Mandy.

Mickey asiente, se moja los labios. Ian asiente, decide que el pantalón tiene todo el arreglo que pudiera tener.

—¿Hasta mañana? —pregunta.

Mickey asiente y, como Ian no espera realmente que vaya a acompañarle a la puerta o algo, hace un gesto con la mano para despedirse y se da la vuelta.

—Gallagher —le llama.

—¿Qué? —pregunta girándose.

Está incómodo, se le nota en que no le está mirando directamente.

—Hasta mañana. —Y suena bien, como si fuera una promesa. Ian agita la cabeza y sonríe.

—Adiós, Mick.

 


	15. Chapter 15

###### Martes

Debbie le está esperando vestida cuando llega a casa. Se ha planchado el pelo, cosa que solo hace para las grandes ocasiones, y se ha puesto un mono de verano vaquero que le queda muy bien. Incluso lleva unas sandalias con tacón que solía llevar Monica cuando los sacaba por el barrio y quería verse guapa.

—Llegas tarde —le dice cruzándose de brazos.

—Mandy va a seguir allí, lleguemos a la hora que lleguemos —responde. Aun así, va directo a darse una ducha rápida, solo para quitarse el sudor, y a cambiarse a algo más pasable.

En el momento en el que cometió en el error de pedirle algo de ropa para que Mandy tenga algo que ponerse, Debbie insistió en que quería ir a verla. Debbie siempre la ha adorado. Lip y Fiona no tenían muy claro de que fuera un buen ejemplo, Ian no cree que pudiera encontrar uno mejor. Mandy tiene cosas malas, como todo el mundo. Pero también tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho. Es leal y no deja que la pisoteen.

Más o menos.

—Venga, vamos —le dice.

Debbie le pasa la mochila que ha preparado con ropa y juntos se dirigen al El. El viaje es largo y Debbie se pasa todo el rato hablando de lo que espera que sea el año siguiente. Todos los chicos que puede conocer y todos los grupos a los que se quiere apuntar. Las cosas que quiere hacer. Y lo que le va a mosquear si tiene a Lip todo el día detrás de su oreja. Ian entiende el sentimiento.

—¡Mandy! —exclama nada más les abre la puerta, lanzándose a sus brazos. Mandy, que se ha puesto una camiseta sin mangas que debe de ser de Mickey que le queda absolutamente enorme, le devuelve el gesto un poco desconcertada.

—Joder, Debbie —dice—. Si te veo por la calle, no te reconozco.

—¡Estás rubia! —Le pasa una mano por el pelo. Mandy hace un mohín divertido.

—Y tú enorme. Pasad.

—Ey —la saluda Ian y también le da un abrazo—. ¿Te encuentras hoy mejor?

—Como el día y la noche.

No intenta quedarse así, así que tras unos instantes de rigor Ian se separa y entra en la casa. Debbie sale de la cocina.

—Esta casa es enana —opina—. No creo que yo pudiera vivir en un espacio tan… mínimo.

—¿Verdad? —concuerda Mandy—. Es como si se te cayeran las paredes encima. Kenyatta y yo tenemos una casita muy cuca en Gary. Es de alquiler, pero está bien.

Debbie arquea una ceja y mira a Ian. Ian no le ha dicho nada de lo que pasó ayer, solo que Mandy estaba en la ciudad y por motivos necesitaba algo que ponerse. No es su historia para contarla. La mirada viene por otra cosa. Debbie, como Mandy o Lip, cree en las palabras. Cree firmemente que Ian debería hacer más por conocer a su mitad y que no debería tener miedo porque, sea quién sea, le querrá ciegamente. Son ideas estúpidas. Sin ninguna base.

—Yo me muero de ganas de que mis palabas se sellen —dice levantando la muñeca.

—Oh, mierda. Es verdad, que ya eres toda una mujer. —Mandy se acerca a ella, alarga las manos—. Venga, enséñamelas.

Por supuesto, Debbie lo hace. Están en su muñeca izquierda y las reverencia. «Ya sé qué quiero». Ian jamás diría algo así y eso que tiene una lista de citas de películas aprendidas de memoria para presentarse a desconocidos. Es una promesa que el chaval que sea no sabe aún si va a ser capaz de mantener.

A Mandy le encantan. Las dos se ríen.

—Son geniales, Debs —le dice.

—Espero conocerlo en la uni.

—Uuuh, la uni —repite Mandy mirando a Ian, arqueando ambas cejas—. Me han dicho que quieres ser médico.

—Es solo un plan —se defiende, ruborizándose—. Es muy difícil y cuesta mucho dinero.

—Sabes que nosotros te apoyamos —dice Ian.

—Ahorrad el dinero para pagar las fianzas de Carl —replica ella sin parpadear. Mandy se ríe y la abraza con un brazo. Debbie sonríe—: He pensado que si no me dan las notas, podía escoger arte como segunda especialización. Amanda dice que tengo talento.

»Te he traído algo de ropa. Espero que te quede bien, Dios, estás delgada. —Se separa y cruza la habitación hasta donde está Ian. Alarga la mano, exigiendo con el gesto que le pase la mochila—. Y una peli. Stardust. Es una de mis favoritas.

Mandy hace una mueca, Ian se encoge de hombros indicando que no es asunto suyo. Ni siquiera ha visto la película, normalmente hay dos cosas que le motivan a ver una cinta. El número de explosiones que tiene y lo buenorros que están los tíos que salen. Y, sinceramente, ver al tío de Daredevil de joven y con la raya al medio nunca le ha puesto.

—¿Está Mickey? —pregunta.

—Nah, dijo que se iba a dar una vuelta y, cuando le dije que iba con él, me mandó a tomar por culo. ¿Por?

—Me dejé la mochila ayer en el coche —dice. No es mentira, aunque tampoco el único motivo.

—Es el de Joey.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Se lo fue a devolver esta mañana. Tiene una casita adorable en el lado este y la puedes dar por perdida.

Ian gruñe. No es que hubiera gran cosa dentro. La cajita con las píldoras. Una novela, por si se aburre. Que lleva más de un mes sin tocar. Los cascos, que le costaron una pasta.

—Le preguntaré.

—Ian no me dijo si necesitabas ropa interior también —dice Debbie volviendo a atraer la atención sobre sí misma. Mandy la consiente y abre la mochila para mirar qué le ha metido—. Te la puedes quedar toda, son cosas que ya no me valen o que no me pongo.

—Gracias. Y no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que voy en plan comando. —Ian se ríe y niega con la cabeza—. En el peor de los casos le puedo robar algo a Mickey. Además, no es como si fuera a quedarme mucho tiempo. Quiero coger mañana un autobús que me lleve a casa.

—¿Mañana? —pregunta Ian. Nota como el corazón le da un salto y como la garganta se le seca. Debbie le apoya inmediatamente:

—¡Mañana es demasiado pronto! Quédate unos días más, porfa. Podemos ir de compras y al cine. Han abierto un sitio nuevo en el barrio, es para pijos pero…

—Nah. Mi prometido me está esperando en casa —dice en un tono solemne. Mira a Ian con ojos brillantes y sonríe—. Me lo ha pedido por el teléfono, esta misma tarde.

Ian no encuentra las fuerzas para devolverle el gesto.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Puedo ser una de tus damas de honor? —pregunta Debbie agarrándola de la muñeca. Mandy sonríe y asiente—. ¡Genial! ¡Felicidades!

—Yo —dice levantándose—. Eh. Voy a por algo de beber, ¿queréis cerveza?

—Hay agua y café en polvo —le avisa Mandy. No cambia su expresión, aunque sí que entorna los ojos—. Espera, que te echo un cable. Vete poniendo la peli, porfa.

Mandy le sigue a la cocina, se cruza de brazos y levanta la barbilla.

—Dilo.

—Estás cometiendo un error al volver.

—Que te jodan —dice apretando los dientes—. Tú… —Enreda los dedos en su cuero cabelludo y respira hondo—. ¿No podéis alegraros aunque sea una vez por mí? ¿Solo una? Sé cuidarme, sigo viva. ¿Vale?

—Sandra quería haber llamado ayer a la policía.

—Que jodan a Sandra —replica. Mandy espera unos segundos más, Ian se pregunta si está esperando una réplica para mandarle a él mismo a la mierda o una rectificación. Pero, al no recibir ninguna, abre la nevera para sacar la botella de agua y vuelve al salón sin molestarse en coger vasos.

Ian toma aire. Coge los vasos. Vuelve al salón y se sienta al lado de Debbie que le da a play y sube tanto el volumen que hace que le duelen los oídos.

—¿Pero de qué año es esto? —protesta Mandy a los dos minutos.

»¿Ese no es Daredevil? —añade a los veinte.

Están en la parte en la que Robert De Niro se pelea con una versión juvenil de Severus Snape cuando Mickey vuelve a casa. Oyen las llaves tintinear contra la cerradura. Abre la puerta de un golpe y los tres giran la cabeza para ver quién ha entrado. O, más bien, para ver a Mickey entrar. Se queda quieto, mirando a la pantalla con una mueca en la cara. Ian tampoco le culpa. Robert De Niro bailando con un corsé blanco y un abanico rosa tampoco se ve todos los días.

—¿Qué cojones estáis viendo? —pregunta. Y hay algo en su postura, en el tiempo que deja entre palabra y palabra, que le dice a Ian que está completamente mamado.

—Stardust —dice Mandy.

—Pues es una mariconada.

Debbie pausa la película.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta.

—Debbie, no —recomienda Ian poniendo una mano en su brazo para disuadirla.

—Deberías buscarte amigos mejores —dice Mandy cuando Mickey entra en la cocina. Ian la mira. Se pregunta si Lip tendrá razón, si es un caso escogiendo sus parejas sexuales. Si tiene tan mal criterio como Mandy.

—¿Os habéis bebido la puta cerveza? —pregunta Mickey volviendo a entrar en el salón.

—Si nos hubieses dejado alguna —replica Mandy.

—Que te jodan, zorra. —Saca un paquete de tabaco, saca el último pitillo y lo tira encima de la mesa. Está vacío—. Yo me abro. Tenía que ir a por más cigarros de todas formas.

—Espera—le dice Ian levantándose. Parece que Mickey no le hace caso, porque vuelve a salir del piso. Aun así—. ¿Os apetece una pizza?

—¿Ese es amigo tuyo? —pregunta Debbie bajando la voz, por si todavía puede oírles.

—¿Pizza? —repite.

—Y palomitas.

—Oh, sí, y palomitas —asiente Mandy.

—Genial. Vuelvo… —Mira la pantalla. Se encoge de hombros—. Con suerte cuando se haya terminado.

—Es una buena película —protesta Debbie.

Ian sale y cierra la puerta tras de sí, tirando del pomo.

—Se va a casar con él —dice Mickey, haciendo que Ian pegue un salto en el sitio.

—Joder, qué susto —protesta apoyando la mano sobre su corazón.

—La muy estúpida.

—Tú estás muy bebido —observa Ian. Mickey se encoge de hombros. Quiere defenderla, decir que es mayorcita. Una cosa es lo que le diga a ella, otra es que se vaya a aliar con su hermano. Quizá debería.

—Me he quedado sin cigarros —dice con el suyo entre los labios. Ian se encoge de hombros y asiente.

—Vale, pues vamos a por más —decide. Le agarra del brazo para animarle a empezar a andar. Parece que se resiste, pero no llega a ser ni un instante.

—Y después podemos ir a Gary a matar al pedazo de mierda ese. Es la única manera. —Le preocupa que se vaya a caer por las escaleras y, aunque le suelta, está atento a cada paso que da—. Si llamo a mis hermanos, vendrán.

—¿Y has probado a hablar con ella? —pregunta.

—Para qué. ¿Tú te apuntas?

—Vamos a por ese tabaco —dice abriendo la puerta del portal y dejando que salga primero.

Ian va a sacar el móvil para pedir un par de pizzas al mismo sitio que unos días atrás, cuando se da cuenta de que se lo ha dejado en casa. Bueno, supone que tendrán que esperar. Caminan juntos, sin llegar a decir nada. Lo suficientemente cerca que sus brazos se rozan de vez en cuando.

Mickey parece… derrotado. Y no en un estilo que le siente bien. Tiene la mirada baja y los hombros hundidos. Da puta pena, de una manera en la que Ian no se habría imaginado que pudiera darla. Mira a su alrededor y, al llegar a la altura de un callejón, le soba dentro.

—Qué coño, tío —gruñe trastabillando y apoyándose en una pared.

—Quieres protegerla, lo pillo. Y te jode que se vaya a casar con el mierda ese, vale. El sentimiento es mutuo.

Toma aire. No sabe qué es lo que iba a decir. Quizá alguna mierda de que si él hablara con ella, quizá ella hablara con él. Pero le está mirando con esa expresión vacía, los ojos muy abiertos y los labios laxos.

—Sabes que es una decisión que tiene que tomar ella —dice. Porque de eso sí que sabe. De comportamientos destructivos que todo el mundo ve menos tú. De no querer la ayuda, de pensar que se están aliando en tu contra. Apoya una mano en su hombro, el pulgar en su cuello.

Mickey cierra los ojos, toma aire. Da un paso atrás.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

—Bueno, yo… —Ian se cruza de brazos. Se encoge de hombros—. No sé, quería verte.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo?

—Vete a casa, Ian Gallagher y déjame en paz de una puta vez.

—¿Qué? —Mickey da un par de pasos a la derecha, para volver a la calle principal. Ian se pone en medio. No le tenía miedo cuando eran adolescentes, no se lo va a tener ahora que le saca una cabeza.

Le quita el cigarro de los labios.

—Oh, venga ya, Gallagher. Devuélvemelo —protesta Mickey acercándose más. Ian lo tira al suelo, lejos—. Vete a tomar por culo, gilipollas —gruñe. Y le empuja, aunque no le lleva muy lejos. Porque no pone fuerza o porque está mucho más borracho de lo que Ian esperaba, no lo sabe.

No le deja irse muy lejos. Le agarra por las muñecas y lo mantiene en el sitio.

—¿Estás cabreado? Bien. No lo pagues conmigo. —Mickey hace un movimiento brusco con ambos brazos, intentando soltarse claramente. Así que Ian lo suelta, porque no quiere empezar mierda que acabe mal—. De eso va el sexo fácil. De dejar tus mierdas fuera.

—¿Sí? ¿Y por qué no te vas a follar al gilipollas ese al que estás viendo y me dejas en paz a mí?

Ian parpadea. Tarda una cantidad de tiempo vergonzosa en darse cuenta de lo que está hablando. Del día anterior, el coche y James Franco siendo su alma gemela. O alguna mierda así.

—Me refería a ti, gilipollas —le dice en un tono que podría llegarse a considerar afectuoso—. Entonces esto no es sobre Mandy.

—Que te jodan.

—Vale, esto no es todo sobre Mandy.

Detrás de unos cubos de basura, a un lateral, hay unas escaleras de incendio desplegadas. Ian camina hacia ellas, pasando de largo de Mickey. Nota su mirada en él y nota cómo se va moviendo para no perderlo de vista.

Se sienta y apoya las manos en sus rodillas.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga —dice cuando Mickey se acerca.

—No me hagas caso —dice él dejándose caer a su lado. Cierra los ojos y suspira—. Es solo que…

Mueve una mano. Se encoge de hombros.

—Hacía mucho que no me gustaba nadie tanto como tú. Y supongo que por eso estoy aquí —dice Ian, respondiendo a lo que dijo antes—. Aunque, si tengo que ser sincero, también es porque la película me estaba poniendo nervioso y porque ayer me dejé la mochila en el coche y tenía la esperanza de recuperarla.

Se apoya un momento en su hombro, lo justo para que cale la broma. Mickey huele a tabaco y a cerveza, a sudor. Le mira. Ian tiene la sensación de que se va a inclinar para besarle. Quizá tiene una cosa por el sexo en callejones poco transitados.

No es ninguna de las dos cosas:

—Tú tampoco estás tan mal, Gallagher.

—Ya me imagino —replica con cierta sorna—. Según tu hermana, estoy al nivel de James Franco.

—Es jodidamente viejo.

—Nah.

—Yo me lo follaría —reconoce Mickey al cabo de un par de segundos.

—Madre mía, ya. Y quién no. —Ian se ríe entre dientes y niega un poco la cabeza—. Venga, vamos a buscar unos cigarrillos y las pizzas.

Se levanta y le ofrece la mano para ayudarle. Mickey gruñe como si estuviera agotado, pero no le acepta la mano. Se apoya en la barandilla y da un traspiés. Ian estira los brazos para echarle un cable, pero no hace falta. Mickey suelta una risilla nerviosa y niega con la cabeza.

—También te follaría a ti.

—Pensaba que era lo que habíamos estado haciendo —dice Ian. Tiene la boca seca y no sabe si lo que ha dado un salto es su polla o su corazón.

—Nah, tío. Follar de verdad. —Apoya las manos en sus pectorales. Ian echa un vistazo hacia atrás, solo para asegurarse de que nadie está pasando cerca—. Como con tu polla en mi culo. Eso estaría bien.

Le da una palmada en el pecho y pasa de largo.

—Necesito un cigarro y una cerveza —dice. Ian se lo queda mirando. El cojeo, que intenta disimular. Igual que intenta disimular el alcohol. Se relame. Sí, eso estaría bien.

Cómo de mala idea sería empujarle hasta arrinconarle y asegurarse de que eso ocurra. O arrastrarlo hasta el hotel por horas más cercano. Se moja los labios, está volviendo a hacer lo de no esperarle. Suspira y sale corriendo detrás suya. Es fácil identificarle por cómo camina, con las piernas separadas y dando patadas. Es un cowboy de ciudad, un hombre marlboro que quiere la polla de Ian en su culo. Jodidamente sexi.

Le alcanza y Mickey señala hacia delante.

—Hay un paki a la vuelta de la esquina —explica sin mirarlo. Es una tienda de barrio con el cartel de abierta dieciséis horas. Mickey entra, Ian le sigue.

El sitio le trae recuerdos. El espacio es limitado y todo está abarrotado de estanterías tan apelotonadas entre sí que uno tiene la sensación de que se le van a caer encima cuando pases entre ellas.

Mickey abre los brazos, como si le estuviera ofreciendo la tienda. Ian coge una pequeña cestita que se apilan a la entrada, tampoco tiene tanto que coger. Se acuerda de las palomitas y añade un par de botellas de refrescos. Mickey abre una de las neveras y coge todas las cervezas que es capaz de sujetar. Quiere preguntar, si tiene el mismo problema que Lip o es algo que solo hace cuando sale con gente o cuando su hermana pequeña decide que nadie la va a querer tanto como el tío que le parte la cara.

Agarra una botellita de agua y duda un momento antes de coger lubricante. El cajero ni siquiera parpadea al pasar los objetos por la caja, y Ian le hace añadir un paquete de marlboro, un café solo y un perrito.

—¿Cómo lo quieres? —le pregunta Ian a Mickey.

—No lo quiero —replica sacando dinero para pagar su parte. Ian no le discute.

—Con kétchup —le dice al hombre y le ofrece la tarjeta de crédito para pagar—. ¿Qué tal la mano?

—Jodidamente fantástica —responde Mickey haciéndole un corte de mangas con ella y cogiendo con la otra la bolsa de plástico con las cervezas—: te he dicho que no quería.

—Ya —reconoce Ian, pero le sigue tendiendo la comida según abre la puerta para que salgan fuera—. Pero había pensado que, si te despejas un poco, podíamos hacer eso de lo que estabas hablando antes.

Mickey frunce el ceño. Mira el perrito, mira a Ian. Ian no sabe si sabe a lo que se está refiriendo. Arquea las cejas, en un gesto que pretende ser sugerente. Espera que no lo dijera en coña. Oh, tío, eso sería una mierda.

—¿Dónde?

Ian se encoge de hombros. Su casa no es una opción, no con Mandy y Debbie viendo películas en el salón.

—¿Un hotel por horas? —propone tendiéndole también el café.

—Sujétalo un rato, ¿quieres? —gruñe engullendo el perrito de dos bocados. Se lo quita de las manos, da un trago, eructa y se lo devuelve haciendo una mueca—. ¿Qué?

Ian sonríe y vuelve a mirar por dónde está pisando. El café está caliente, muy caliente, entre sus manos. Mickey arranca el protector del paquete de tabaco, lo hace una bola y lo tira al suelo.

—Necesito ir a por las pizzas que he prometido.

—La habitación de las lavadoras, entonces —decide.


	16. Chapter 16

###### Martes

—La habitación de las lavadoras —propone encendiendo el pitillo.

—¿Qué?

—Hay una habitación con lavadoras en mi edificio —dice—. No funcionan, así que nadie baja allí.

—Vale. Vale —acepta. Vuelve a ofrecerle el café y Mickey pone los ojos en blanco, pero lo coge.

—Podrías haberlo pedido con azúcar —gruñe.

—Nah —responde con facilidad—. También te he pillado agua.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Despejarte? —Ian se encoge de hombros—. Se supone que ayuda. Es lo que suele hacer Lip cuando necesita… Ya sabes. Comida, café y agua.

Mickey no debe de acabar de creérselo porque le mira de medio lado, con el ceño fruncido.

—No voy a mearme encima tuya —dice en un tono raro, como si le desagradara la idea pero se pudiera ver haciéndolo.

—Bien. Gracias, el sentimiento es mutuo —responde riéndose.

—Eres jodidamente raro, Gallagher. —Y también sonríe.

Tienen que esperar veinte minutos a que les hagan la cena. El cajero se disculpa y Mickey y Ian se quedan esperando al fondo del local. Ian no sabe si es por el café, la comida o el agua. O si solo es una cuestión del tiempo que ha pasado. Mickey se va quedando más y más quieto, va diciendo menos cosas. Mira la botella a medio beber como si fuera lo único que hay en todo el restaurante. Y, cuando el chico que les atendió al principio les lleva las cajas de pizza hasta la mesa, pega un salto en el sitio y parece dispuesto a empezar movida.

—Venga, vamos —le dice Ian cogiendo las bolsas con lo que han comprado y las cajas.

Tampoco dicen mucho de vuelta al edificio. Apenas está a cinco minutos. Mickey abre el portal y lo sostiene para que Ian pase delante. Ian se queda allí parado, esperando a que haga algún movimiento que indique hacia dónde tiene que moverse. Él se moja los labios, golpea la llave contra la palma de su mano. Hace un gesto de renuncia y suspira.

—La habitación de las lavadoras está por ahí —dice señalando a un pasillo. El portal es pequeño, la escalera a un lado y el hueco del ascensor que no funciona ocupando prácticamente todo el centro. Los buzones se alinean a un lado—. Si…

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Ian.

—Sí, venga.

Camina delante. La puerta de la habitación no cierra del todo y la habitación tiene polvo y un olor a cerrado desagradable. Ian deja las cosas que llevaba sobre una de las lavadoras, se moja los labios y se gira para mirarlo. Apoyándose en ella.

Mickey deja encima de otra lavadora la bolsa que él estaba llevando. Saca una de las cervezas, la abre y bebe un buen buche. Ian arquea una ceja.

—Estoy despejado —se excusa, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. No se le ve tan mal. Duda, duda porque muchas veces el que estaba un poco pasado de más era él mismo y le habría gustado que alguien le diera una salida fácil. Que probablemente no habría aceptado, a quién quiere engañar.

Mickey no es un tío paciente, ni poco, ni nada. Termina la cerveza, la tira a un lado. La lata rebota y se desliza por el suelo hasta golpear con una esquina. Cuando Ian vuelve a mirar a Mickey, está justo delante de él, tan cerca como en el callejón. Ian nota el calor que desprende su cuerpo, puede ver con claridad las pequeñas pecas que apenas destacan en su cara paliducha. Deja que le arrincone contra la lavadora y que le acaricie por encima de los pantalones antes de quitarse la camiseta. Mickey le deja algo de espacio y hace un ruidito con la garganta cuando vuelve a bajar los brazos.

—Bastardo presumido —dice sin apartar la mirada de sus pectorales. Ian se ríe. Sabe que el «ey» está allí y que es imposible de ignorar. Espera que no diga nada, que sea lo que sea que entendió el viernes fuera suficiente..

—Bueno, fue un poco lo que lo empezó todo, ¿no? —pregunta agarrando a Mickey por las caderas y cambiando posiciones. Está seguro de que ha tenido que hacerle algo de daño por el ímpetu con el que lo ha hecho, pero no se ha quejado e Ian se decide en contra de preguntar.

—¿Qué?

—Tú, la cocina, el tatuaje mejorable —dice inclinándose sobre su cuello. Los labios cerca, muy cerca de la oreja. Entreabre los labios, deja escapar su aliento. Nota como Mickey contiene la respiración, una mano en su cintura—. Entonces, ¿cómo quieres hacerlo?

—¿No te ha quedado claro? —le espeta. Hubiese quedado la mitad de amenazante si no se hubiera mordido a continuación el labio y entrecerrado los ojos. Echa la pelvis ligeramente hacia delante, lo justo para notar algo de fricción.

—Solo estaba asegurándome…

—¿Quieres poner tú el culo? —dice echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle mejor, arqueando ambas cejas. Ian no se mueve durante unos segundos. No es que no le guste, tiene que ver más con aquello de no querer repetir patrones de su época sin medicar. Y, ponerse abajo, es algo que nunca ha hecho siendo él mismo.

Bueno, sí, porque siempre ha sido él. Pero es como si una parte de ese control que ha conseguido mantener los últimos años se le fuera a escapar de entre los dedos. Es una tontería, en realidad. No le va a crecer una segunda cabeza por acostarse con él. Se da cuenta. Igual que el miedo patológico a que le empiecen a temblar las manos delante de gente. Y Mickey está bueno. Incluso con esa expresión de cabreo.

—Como tú quieras —dice. Y parece que es lo que va a querer, aparta la mirada y abre la bolsa que dejó Ian allí.

—Pues deja de poner problemas. —Mickey apoya el botecito de lubricante contra su pecho y se da la vuelta en cuanto Ian levanta la mano para cogerlo. Se desabrocha los pantalones y los baja sin esperar que Ian se llegue a mover.

Ian mira, Mickey tiene un buen culo. Redondo, blanco. Apoya la mano en una de sus nalgas, se lo imagina poniendo los ojos en blanco en una mezcla de irritado y divertido. Aprieta un poco el pulgar.

—¿Vas a empezar algún día?

—Joder, un poco impaciente. ¿No? —protesta. Pero aparta la mano y abre el paquete de lubricante.

Echa una buena cantidad sobre sus dedos antes de meterse el bote en el bolsillo del pantalón, se echa un poco hacia delante y separa sus nalgas con una mano. Nota como contiene la respiración. Se moja los labios. Pasa el dedo pulgar por su ano, frotando suavemente según lo va deslizando hasta llegar a sus huevos. Le oye soltar el aire que contenía en algo que se parece a una risita floja y gutural. Hace el camino de vuelta, aprieta un poco. Lo justo para que la punta de su dedo desaparezca dentro. Lo vuelve a sacar. Es poco y, por la facilidad con la que está sucediendo, es algo a lo que Mickey está acostumbrado. Se inclina sobre él y le muerde el cuello.

—Voy a necesitar algo más que tu pulgar —gruñe girando la cabeza hacia él. Ian aprovecha para lamerle la oreja. Mickey se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo y estira el cuello en busca de un poco más de contacto.

Cambia el pulgar por el dedo índice y el corazón. Mickey se echa hacia atrás, pegándose más a él y dándole poco espacio de maniobra.

Le acaricia el abdomen con la otra mano. Sube lentamente, sin dejar de penetrarlo con sus dedos, y le pellizca un pezón. Mickey se muerde el labio y le pega un codazo en las costillas. Flojo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta volviendo a hacer el gesto.

—Eres un calietapollas —gruñe. Ian se ríe, porque, bueno, es exactamente a lo que están.

¿No?

De todas formas, se da por enterado y baja la mano hasta agarrársela. Está dura. Con la punta mojada. Se moja los labios, él tiene la boca seca. Le acaricia, le penetra. Mickey respira, pesado y entrecontrado.

—Voy a… —murmura. Le suela la polla, pasa la mano por su muslo. En parte para secársela, en parte porque no quiere separarse de golpe. Mickey vuelve a darle un codazo.

Da un paso atrás y abre el botón de sus propios pantalones. Tiene un condón en su cartera y se asegura de echar suficiente lubricante.

Mickey vuelve a echarse hacia delante, apoyando las manos en la lavadora. Ian separa una de sus nalgas con una mano, dirige su polla con la otra.

—¿Vale? —pregunta.

—Sí, joder —gruñe Mickey asintiendo para darle mayor énfasis. Así que presiona la cabeza contra él, hay un momento de resistencia antes de que entre. Está caliente y apretado. Levanta la camiseta de Mickey, apoyando una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cadera. Presiona un poco, echa hacia atrás. Repite, hundiéndose un poco más cada vez. Mira, porque siempre ha encontrado algo fascinante en ver cómo su polla entra y sale.

Probablemente Karen diría algo de un complejo narcisista y airearía delante de sus narices su licencia de psicóloga. O alguna otra palabra sotisficada. Y no sabe qué mierdas hace pensando en la petarda de la ex de su hermano cuando está follando.

(Seguro que también tendría una buena palabra o dos para eso).

Agarra con más fuerza su camiseta y empieza a follárselo más rápido. Golpeando su culo, doblando las rodillas. Nota las manos de su cadera resbaladizas y no sabe si es el calor de la habitación o ellos. Mickey tiene los hombros rígidos, la cabeza inclinada.

—Estoy cerca —dice—. ¿Tú…?

Mickey asiente. Y gime. Gime. Contrae el culo y Ian se corre con la frente apoyada en su espalda. Se queda quieto, en la misma posición. Notando su polla latir. Intenta recuperar el aliento y, antes de hacerlo, Mickey se está moviendo debajo de él.

No es exactamente agradable, pero aún está duro y Mickey se está masturbando furiosamente. Y no le cuesta nada. Así que Ian vuelve a moverse, con embestidas rápidas y cortas.

Cuando se corre se echa hacia delante. La polla de Ian se desliza fuera, aún con el condón colgando de ella. Hace un gritito de victoria y, por un momento, Ian tiene la extraña sensación de que va a girarse y van a tener público observándoles desde la puerta. No hay nadie, claro.

—Eso ha estado bien —gruñe levantándose los pantalones e incorporándose. Ian asiente, se quita el condón y lo tira a un lado sintiéndose solo medianamente culpable de dejar basura detrás.

—Sí —concuerda. Mickey se moja los labios.

Ian se está subiendo los pantalones y es terriblemente consciente de que aún no lo ha besado. Así que camina hasta él, lo arrincona. Alarga las manos para acariciarle la cara y aprieta los labios contra los suyos. Fuerte, hambriento. Con la boca abierta, exactamente como le besó él la noche anterior. Mickey abre la boca también. Gime. Le mete la lengua hasta el fondo. Y, con las mismas, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y señala con un gesto rápido la puerta.

Ian tiene el impulso de agarrarlo y alargar lo que sea esto unos cuanto minutos más. En su lugar, dice la primera estupidez que se le pasa por la cabeza.

—Apuesto a que podría metértela solo con un poco de saliva.

Mickey suelta una risita incrédula y arquea una ceja.

—Sí, claro. Mañana —replica girándose hacia la puerta.

—¿Es una cita? —Por supuesto, Mickey le hace un corte de mangas.

Deja que salga delante, guarda el lubricante en una de las bolsas y sube las escaleras detrás de él.

Mandy y Debbie están, exactamente, donde las dejaron. Han cambiado la película por la Princesa Prometida. Más bien, han terminado la película y se han pasado a la siguiente.

—¿Había mucha gente en la pizzería? —pregunta Mandy echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirándolos desde el sofá—. Habéis tardado como un millón de años.

—Solo me quería asegurar de no volver a ver a De Niro poner ese acento inglés —bromea Ian dejando las cajas delante de ellas y sacando también los refrescos. Coge la bolsa y la lleva a la cocina, donde Mickey está guardando las cervezas en el frigorífico—. ¿Os hago palomitas?

—¡Porfaaaaaa! —pide Debbie desde el salón.

Mickey bufa y vuelve a cerrar la puerta del frigorífico. Ian saca las palomitas y le tiende la bolsa con el lubricante para que nadie más la vea.

—¿Qué? —Ian se encoge de hombros. Mickey se lo quita de las manos, casi como si le costara, y lo mete en uno de los cajones sin quitar la bolsa—. ¿Contento?

—Mucho.

—Deberías lavarte las manos —dice señalándole con un dedo. Ian levanta la mano y se la mira.

No parece sucia, pero sabe dónde ha estado. Sonríe y camina hasta la pila para lavárselas con friegaplatos. Duda un momento, Mickey le está mirando apoyado en una de las encimeras. En el mismo sitio que le día anterior. Sonríe, de lado a lado, y levanta la mano lo suficiente como para olérsela. Mickey suelta una risotada por la nariz, como si no pudiera creérselo. Es un olor fuerte, almizclado. No completamente desagradable. Hace una mueca.

Huele a culo.

—Eso es jodidamente asqueroso —gruñe Mickey. Ian se ríe y se las lava.

Parece que quiere decir algo. Así que Ian se queda quieto, esperando a que se decida. Abriendo un paquete de palomitas para microondas y doblando los bordes, para que gire mejor. Es una manía.

—¿Has comprado pizza a la Chicago? —pregunta Mandy apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta. Mickey pega un pequeño salto y se mueve a un lado. Vuelve a abrir la nevera y coge una cerveza.

—Estaba esperando que te entrara morriña y quisieras quedarte un día o dos más —reconoce sin ninguna clase de vergüenza.

—O saturarme las venas. —Mickey se mueve hacia ella, para salir. Mandy le da un empujón amistoso.

»Te puedes quedar a ver la peli con nosotros, gilipollas —dice—. Solo, intenta no ligar con Debbie. Apenas ha cumplido los diecisiete.

—Tiene dieciocho —corrige Ian.

—No le animes a intentar ligar con tu hermana, tonto. —Le saca la lengua. Ian niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

Mickey gime frustrado y sale. Puede que Ian se haya quedando mirando, con la bolsa de palomitas entre las manos. Y puede que Mandy cruce la habitación en un par de zancadas y le de un manotazo en el brazo, de los que pican.

—¡Au!

—Idiota —le sisea.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes un cuelgue en el idiota de mi hermano? —Estira el cuello, para vigilar que nadie está intentando escucharlos—. ¿Es de eso de lo que va todo esto?

—No digas chorradas —dice en un intento de defenderse. No puede creerse que Mandy le haya pillado tan rápido.

—Sí, sí las digo. «Quedamos un día con menos gente. Llámame». Solo te faltó dejarle corazoncitos.

Ian parpadea. Traga saliva.

—¿Dónde has visto eso? —pregunta incómodo, reconoce las palabras. Juraría que no las escribió tal cuál, pero las reconoce.

—En su escritorio. No es como si… No importa. —Le quita la bolsa de palomitas, desdobla lo doblado y la mete en el microondas—. Lo que importa es que es Mickey. Hetero. Violento. Te recuerdo que uno de sus hobbies era dar palizas a «maricas».

No la contradice porque sabe que es verdad. Más de una vez oyó las noticias de que habían pegado una paliza a tal o pascual. A veces era gente con la que Ian conocía. Con la que había tonteado. No sabe hasta qué punto sigue siendo ese tío. Espera, realmente espera, que la parte de hobby sea un exagerada. Tampoco puede exponer las cosas que conoce sobre él sin meterse en su vida. Se encoge de hombros.

—Vamos a ver la película —murmura cuando salta el microondas. Mandy no ha dejado de mirarle en todo el rato y le está poniendo un poco nervioso.

—Lo digo en serio —dice agarrándole del brazo. Ian sonríe y asiente.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes.

Mickey se ha sentado en el sofá al lado de Debbie, con las botas encima de la mesita y la cerveza apoyada en su regazo. Debbie parece incómoda y abre hueco entre los dos en cuanto los ve para que Mandy se siente allí.

Ian duda un momento. El sofá es largo y podrían entrar los cuatro un poco apretados. No es algo a lo que no esté acostumbrado. Carl solía tener la costumbre de sentarse en el mismo sillón que Ian hasta hace unos cuantos años. Aun así se sienta en el suelo, que está frío y sorprendentemente limpio para el desorden general que hay en la casa.

—Te sonó antes el móvil —dice Debbie pasándole un trozo de cartón con una porción de pizza.

—Vale —dice sin inmutarse, clavando los ojos en la pantalla y dando un muerdo a la pizza. Terriblemente asquerosa. Deliciosa, aunque un poco fría. Sabe qué le ha sonado del móvil, igual que Debbie. Y no quiere tener una gran reacción, porque ya se dio cuenta en el metro de que no había cogido una pastilla y estaba medio esperando recuperar su mochila cuando llegaran. Pero no quiere montar un gran espectáculo, está bien. Siempre puede tomársela cuando llegue a casa. Incluso si no se la tomara, una dosis no debería marcar una diferencia.

Nota la mirada de Debbie. La de Mandy. Incluso Mickey, que pretende estar viendo la película con interés, tiene la cara ligeramente encarada hacia él.

—¿No vas a ver si era el chico nuevo?

—¿Tienes un chico nuevo? —pregunta Debbie. Frunce el ceño—. No será Tony, ¿verdad?

—Oh, dios. ¿Has hablado con Lip?

Debbie le sostiene la mirada. Ha utilizado ese tono que normalmente utiliza con Fiona. De adolescente que te está juzgando porque cree que sabe más que tú.

—Hay algunos lím…

—Relájate, no es Tony. Tony ni siquiera me gusta.

Eso parece relajarla y vuelve a echarse hacia atrás. A clavar los ojos en la televisión. No debería sorprenderle que no pase por alto el tema de la medicación. No es como si Debbie hubiese estado encima de él, ni siquiera en aquellos días en los que Fiona la dejaba a cargo. A cargo, como si fuera una especie de bebé que necesitaba supervisión constante.

Se equivoca:

—Tómate la pastilla —dice con la boca llena, sin mirarle.

—¿Uhm? —pregunta Mandy girando la cabeza hacia ellos. Ian intenta mantener la compostura. Recordarse que no es nada de lo que estar avergonzado. Que no es Monica, no más que el resto de su familia. Que no tiene que responder nada ante nadie porque lo ha estado haciendo bien. Porque lo está haciendo bien. Hoy es hoy. Debbie metiéndole prisa, la cajita con las pastillas olvidada en vete-tú-a-saber-dónde-vive-Joey. A lo mejor ha estado un poco más distraído de lo normal. Con Lip y Mandy. Con Mickey, sobre todo con Mickey. Se moja los labios.

—Luego —dice. Y sabe cómo suena, como si fuera un niño de cinco años que se está negando a tomárselas.

—¿Qué pastillas? —pregunta Mandy. Está derecha y mirándole directamente. Como si estuvieran solos en la habitación. Como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

Ian se muerde el labio.

—Nada, una que me tengo que tomar antes de ir a la cama —explica sin meterse en detalle. Mandy no lo compra y Ian no acaba de poder culparla. Nunca se han guardado secretos—. Puede ser luego.

—¿Qué pastilla? —repite.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Debbie y eso, por supuesto, lo hace todo peor.

—¿Estás enfermo? —insiste Mandy apretando los dientes. Como cuando hace cuando está enfadada y no piensa recular. Ian se pasa una mano por el pelo. Algo se le debe de ocurrir, porque arquea las cejas y dice en un tono mucho más suave—: ¿Es malo?

—No, no es malo —dice dejando el trozo de pizza apoyado sobre el cartón. Aunque en su día sonó jodidamente fatídico. Aunque ninguna de sus relaciones ha sido capaz de superar el confesarlo. Aunque Lip crea que ahora es vulnerable, haga que Fiona ponga a Debbie a cargo, que Karen quiera hablar con él siempre que vuelve a pesar de que sabe que la odia y que Amanda quiera saber su opinión sobre unas láminas aunque sabe una mierda de arte. Y que Mandy le esté mirando ahora como si quisiera abrazarlo—. Debbie tiene razón, lo mejor será que me vaya a casa. Mándame un mensaje con la hora a la que te salga el bus.

Se levanta. Se limpia las manos sobre sus pantalones. Mandy también se levanta.

—¿Las tenías en la mochila? —pregunta Mickey bajando los pies de la mesita, dejando la cerveza sobre su superficie.

—Eh, sí.

—¿La que te dejaste ayer en el coche? —insiste. Ian asiente. Mandy pasa la mirada de uno a otro—. Espera.

Entra en su cuarto y vuelve a salir. Le tira la mochila y Ian la coge al vuelo. Le mira, está bastante seguro de que todos le están mirando.

—Gracias, Mick.

—Lo que sea. Antes se me fue y me lo has recordado ahora.

Mandy sigue queriendo saber. Supone que dentro de lo que cabe, es un espacio seguro.

—No es nada —le dice respirando hondo—. Es… ¿te acuerdas de Monica? ¿De las cosas que te contaba que hacía?

—Sí. —Mandy está muy quieta. Ian intenta no mirar a Mickey, porque no sabe lo que él sabe. El barrio es un lugar pequeño y los rumores siempre se han extendido demasiado rápido. Y Monica era una leyenda.

—La misma mierda. —Se encoge de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia. Se piensa el marcharse, el decir que está cansado. Es una película que ha visto, al menos, un millón de veces. Mandy aprieta los dientes, parece que va a saltar por encima de Debbie para darle un abrazo o algo—. Estoy bien.

—¿El chico nuevo lo sabe? —pregunta. Ian se encoge de hombros. Esto es absurdo.

—Sí, supongo que sí. ¿A medias? —murmura aplastándose el pelo.

—¿Y…?

—Siéntate de una vez y ve la jodida película —le espeta Mickey. Mandy pega un salto, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí.

—Sí, vale, vale. Vuélvete a sentar, Ian —dice señalando el suelo. Ian se contenta con que no haya intentado cambiarle el sitio. Hace un pequeño mohín, como siempre que quiere salirse con la suya—. Que me voy mañana.

—Yo… Sí, vale, perdona —murmura. Coge el pastillero de uno de los bolsillos y saca la dosis de litio de por la noche. Sabe que le están mirando y hace su mejor esfuerzo por no perder los papeles. Pasa la pastilla con agua, cierra el estuche.

Mandy no vuelve a sentarse en su sitio. Pasa por encima de Debbie y se deja caer a su lado, en el suelo. Hombro con hombro, mano derecha sobre su rodilla.

No se mueve en todo el rato y Ian no sabe si se está consolando a ella misma o a él.

Debbie se disculpa en cuanto ponen un pie en el El.

—Pensaba que Mandy lo sabía.

Ian no le dice que no es algo que suela contar hasta que no tiene más remedio. Y que, cuando lo hace, utiliza todos los medios de los que dispone para no decir la palabra bipolar. Se encoge de hombros, no es que esté perdonada. Es que no cree que tenga fuerzas para tener una discusión sobre eso en medio del tren. No hablan mucho más y, cuando lo hacen, son comentarios sueltos.

Y, por supuesto, las cosas no mejoran cuando llegan a casa. Lip está esperándoles sentado en las escaleras de la entrada. Tiene una lata de refresco del súper en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra.

—Te he estado llamando.

—No tengo ganas, Lip —le espeta, pero se detiene en la entrada—. ¿Amanda está muy enfadada?

—Lo superará, es una chica grande —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Sé lo que piensas, pero no estoy intentando joderte con esto.

—No es sobre Tony, hay otro chico —dice Debbie en un intento de mediar. Ian sabe que está intentando solucionar lo que sea que pasó en casa de Mickey antes.

No ayuda. Porque Lip no tiene filtro cuando quiere decir algo:

—Dime que no es Mickey.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Debbie girándose hacia él y bocalizando de manera exagerada—. ¿Mickey?

—Joder, por qué no pones un cartel o algo para que se entere todo el mundo —gruñe Ian señalando a Debbie—. Te lo con… Mira, sabes qué. Que lo dejes.

—No, venga, tío. —Lip se levanta. Ian es una cabeza más alto que él y sigue estando en mejor forma física. Nunca le importó cuando eran unos críos—. Lo digo por tu bien. Ese tío es un bala perdida.

—O te quitas de en medio o te quito —avisa.

—Me vas a decir que es mentira. Que… —Tira el cigarro fuera, con impulso suficiente como para que caiga en la calle—. Que no robaba, daba palizas a quién le miraba mal o pasaba drogas.

—Lo dices como si tú nunca hubieras hecho algo de eso. —Y le mira, directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, bueno, pero yo nunca he mandado a nadie al hospital.

—Que te jodan.

—Oh, vamos. Tú… él. Estáis en dos ligas completamente diferentes. Sé que piensas que no y que no vas a poder aspirar a más. Pero no es verdad.

»Y no solo estoy hablando de las apariencias.

—Oh, cierra el pico —dice y está listo para cumplir su promesa. Que le den por culo a Lip y a sus cosas.

—Mira dónde has llegado, Ian. Ese tío ni siquiera terminó el instituto. Joder, si ni siquiera era capaz de leerse un puto libro para hacer un puñetero trabajo.

Ian parpadea. Lip solía hacer trabajos de literatura por encargo durante sus años de insituto. No le extrañaría que siguiera haciéndolos, decía que eran los más fáciles de hacer. Dinero fácil. A veces eran de ciencia o de historia. Normalmente a gente que no tenía tiempo y quería sacar buena nota o no tenía la capacidad de.

Pero.

—¿Había alguien más que vendía trabajos?


	17. Chapter 17

###### Martes

—¿Había alguien más que vendía trabajos? —pregunta. Es una idea estúpida y por eso no se le ha ocurrido antes. Es estúpida porque sí, Lip hacía trabajos. Pero conoce a Mickey de toda la vida, está seguro de que han hablado. En algún momento. Y seguro que no era el único.

—¿Qué? —pregunta un poco descolocado—. ¿Sí? ¿No?

—¿Sí o no?

—No. No lo sé, quizá alguno. De manera puntual. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…? —Hace una mueca—. ¿Cómo quieres que me acuerde?

—¿Mickey te pagaba con droga? —pregunta.

—Sí, supongo. Alguna vez… ¿Qué pasa? —Intenta hacer memoria. En más de una ocasión Lip les dejó con el marrón de alguien pasando más tarde a por un trabajo. No era algo muy habitual. ¿Alguna vez con Mickey?

Joder, no lo recuerda. Ve la escena delante de los ojos y no sabe si es porque ha ocurrido o porque se la está inventando. Oye a Mickey una y otra vez, en su cabeza, decir «tu ey entra aquí ahora mismo» y no sabe si sería capaz de hacer una cosa así.

Está mareado.

Nota la mano de Debbie en su brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —insiste Lip.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. —Levanta ambas manos, se separa de Debbie—. Yo…

Lip no le impide entrar en la casa. Fiona está sentada delante de la tele con Vee y Kev. Están viendo una película de acción que Ian no reconoce. Les mira, traga saliva. Tiene la boca seca y le gustaría saber por qué de pronto es importante. Por qué de pronto está haciendo un escándalo de algo tan pequeño. De algo tan insignificante.

Mierda.

—Lip decía que quería hablar contigo —le informa Fiona—. Y si vas a la cocina, ¿podrías traerte la caja de vino que está en la nevera?

Parpadea. Asiente. Escucha a Vee saludarle y pasa de largo. Les lleva el vino. Es tarde. Se queda allí mirando la televisión de pie, sin realmente prestarle atención. Debbie vuelve a entrar y, aunque le hace un gesto cariñoso, no vuelve a preguntarle si está bien. Lip lo hace mucho rato después y no le dice nada. Fiona le pregunta por qué no se sienta durante unos anuncios y le hace un hueco.

Quizá es lo que le hace reaccionar.

—¿Cómo lo hacéis?

—¿El qué?

—Como podéis… —Se moja los labios. El yo no creo reverbera en su cabeza—. Como podéis mirar a vuestras almas gemelas a la cara y decirles que no las queréis.

Fiona parpadea. Vee arquea ambas cejas y se levanta.

—Yo voy a buscar algo de picoteo.

—¿Qué…? Pensaba que a ti eso no te importaba —dice Fiona echándose hacia delante—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No todo tiene que ver con las putas pastillas —dice en un tono mucho más duro. Fiona abre los ojos y se echa hacia atrás.

—No quería decir… —empieza.

—Lo siento —se disculpa inmediatamente Ian, negando con la cabeza.

—Cheryl estaba loca —dice Kev con tono honesto. Señala a Ian—. Bueno, tú me entiendes.

—No te preocupes —responde.

—Y, no sé, hay veces que haces clic y haces clic. —Kev entrelaza los dedos, como si fuera una especie de engranaje—. No solo es que… bueno, ya sabes. Y no me malinterpretes, el sexo era genial.

—¡Kev! —grita Vee desde la cocina.

—Pero no había clic —dice encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

Fiona alarga una mano y la coloca sobre la rodilla de Ian. Se moja los labios. Está claro que quiere decir algo. Ian piensa en la otra noche, en ese momento de intimidad y complicidad.

—¿Se te han fijado? —pregunta Vee volviendo con una caja de las galletas que Fiona le pone a Liam en el almuerzo. Le ofrece una, Ian la coge.

—Sí. —Vee asiente.

—¿Tan malo es?

—Pensaba que no sabías quién era.

—Cómo no va a saberlo —protesta Kev. Ian se tira un poco del cuello de la camiseta, lo justo para que se vea—. Oh, vaya mierda.

—Sí —reconoce.

—No necesitas conocerle para ser feliz —le dice Vee reclinándose contra Kev—. Yo nunca he conocido al mío y está bien.

—Creo que es el tío con el que me he estado viendo —reconoce y mira a Fiona. Ella aprieta un poco la mano y se echa hacia atrás.

—¿Y eso es malo? —pregunta juntando las cejas.

—Yo… ¿sí? No lo sé. Si lo es… ¿cómo puedes mirar a Tony a los ojos, saber que es él y decir: no te quiero?

—Joder, Ian, ya tengo suficiente con Debbie. —Se frota los ojos. Ian ni siquiera para de hablar.

—Porque yo… no… —Porque si Mickey es su alma gemela, cómo distinguir si lo que sentía, siente, es verdad, auténtico, o solo una prolongación del destino.

Fiona sonríe:

—¿Qué ha pasado, cabrito? —le pregunta en voz baja.

—Nada.

—Para ser nada te estás portando como una putita —comenta Kev. Fiona le echa una mirada por encima del hombro y Vee amplía su sonrisa, pero le da un codazo fuerte en las costillas—. ¿Qué?

Ian se mira las manos. Suspira. Es difícil, hablar de estas cosas. Decirlas en voz alta. Se frota la palma con el pulgar. Piensa que es a Lip al que le gustaría contarle esto, que es el que siempre le ha entendido.

Para qué.

—Venga, chico. No nos hagas elegir entre el final de la película y tu historia —pide Kev sonriendo en un intento de resultar simpático—. Mira, piensa en mí como un psicólogo por vocación. No te imaginas la de mierdas que he escuchado a lo largo de los años.

Se separa de Vee y coge uno de los vasos. Está a medio tomar y echa su contenido en otro de ellos antes de servir más vino. Se lo tiende.

—Kev, se supone que no puede beber —dice Fiona en un tono claramente molesto.

—Me gustaría ver cómo acatas tú eso —responde él haciendo un gesto con la cara hacia el vaso. Ian lo coge.

Es vino barato, amargo y pesado contra el paladar. Bebe la mitad de lo que le ha puesto de un trago, se siente más valiente.

—Si es él, si es él lo sabe desde sus quince. Él, él me vio y decidió darse la vuelta y marcharse. Yo… no lo sé. —Aprieta los dedos contra el cristal. Se siente vulnerable, abierto en canal. Es eso, eso es lo que le está molestando. Al final no es él, su propia locura, la que ha hecho que sus palabas cambiasen constantemente. Era Mickey, sabiéndolo y evitando el momento. Es enfermizo.

—Oh, cielo —dice Vee en un tono de lástima—. Estoy segura de que no es eso. Si ni siquiera lo sabes de verdad, ¿no?

—Me lo dijo a la cara. No le importa —añade en un tono fatalista.

—¿Qué no importa? —pregunta Debbie bajando en pijama y sentándose al lado de Fiona.

—Eh, nada. Yo… —Deja el vaso sobre la mesita—. Creo que me voy a ir a dormir. Perdonad.

Nota sus miradas pegadas a su nuca y, aunque todo el cuerpo le pide que salga corriendo, consigue subir las escaleras. Intenta aferrarse a lo que dijo Vee. A que podría ser cualquier gilipollas y que la historia de Mickey cuadrara por simple casualidad.

Lip le está esperando en el que era su cuarto, con un cuaderno entre las manos. Ian gruñe y se deja caer a su lado. Se tapa la cara con ambas manos.

—Qué es eso.

—El registro de los trabajos que vendí en el instituto —dice poniéndoselo en el pecho—. No sé si te servirá para resolver las dudas que tenías antes.

La cama se mueve cuando Lip se levanta.

—Y siento lo de Mickey, no sabía que era un secreto —añade.

—Lo que sea, Lip —responde con cansancio. Los cojones no lo sabía.

—Ya, buenas noches.

Lip sale y cierra la puerta plegable detrás de él. Ian abre el cuaderno. Es inusualmente estrecho, como si le hubiesen arrancado la mitad de las hojas. La mayoría están escritas con la letra desigual de su hermano. Fecha, nombre, precio y asignatura. A veces hay una nota a un lado: si ha tenido problemas recibiendo el pago, de qué iba o qué nota había sacado.

Es divertido, porque Ian reconoce a la mayoría de las personas que están listadas. La misma gente que despreciaba en el instituto y de la que Lip y él (y después Mandy y él) se burlaban. El nombre de Mickey está apuntado varias veces y no le cuesta demasiado encontrar la última entrada.

«10/10/09 — Mickey —1/4 — literatura».

Aun así, lo revisa varias veces. No sabe si lo resuelve todo o nada.

* * *

 

###### Miércoles

Mandy le escribe para decirle que su autobús sale a mediodía. Lo hace desde el teléfono de Mickey y Ian ya sabe que no va a ir. Incluso cuando mantiene el teléfono delante de su cara y piensa razones por las que debería.

Al final escribe: «lo siento, trabajo. ¿Te llamo luego?», y ni siquiera se siente la mitad de conmovido de lo que haría normalmente cuando Mandy le manda un montón de emoticonos tristes de vuelta.

Antes que con Lip, habría hablado con ella. Para él, Mandy siempre ha tenido cierta sabiduría innata con los chicos. O, al menos, sus consejos solían ser jodidamente buenos. Supone no es viable irle con el cuento. No ha pegado ojo durante toda la noche y es un día lento. De estos en los que se puede sentar con Cheryl y Sandra tras la recepción. Exactamente el tipo de día que no necesita tener. Se deja arrullar por su conversación y no hace esfuerzo en integrarse en ella.

—Y a ti, ¿qué coño te pasa? —le espeta Sandra, soltando el humo en su dirección.

Ian se encoge de hombros. Las mira, como a pesar de mantener cierta distancia profesional Sandra está ligeramente encarada a Cheryl y Cheryl gira la cabeza cada pocos minutos hacia ella.

—Yo… eh… —Se encoge de hombros—. He pasado mala noche.

—Mala noche —repite Sandra arqueando una ceja. Es un día lento—. ¿Por el chico aquel?

—¿Qué chico? —pregunta sintiéndose un poco a la defensiva e intentando recordar qué les ha podido contar con el paso de los días.

—El que no te coge las llamadas. —Cheryl apoya una malara la garganta.

—Vosotras dos —comienza y se detiene. Ninguna de las dos hace un esfuerzo por detenerle, solo le miran con curiosidad—. ¿Sois…? Digo, ¿almas gemelas?

—Oh —dice Cheryl. Sandra bufa—. Sí.

Se levanta el borde de la blusa que lleva. Sandra vuelve a bufar, con el cigarro entre los labios, y hace un ademán para volver a taparla.

—Nadie quiere ver la barriga gorda de una anciana —dice con el mismo tono brusco que utiliza con los pacientes.

—Tú lo haces —responde guiñándole un ojo a Ian. Él sonríe y se inclina un poco para poder leer las letras. Las palabras llevan tanto tiempo fijas en su cuerpo que los bordes han empezado a desenfocarse y se hace un poco difícil leerlo sobre su piel oscura. «Me llamo Sandy Fowler».

—Oh —dice Ian mirado a Sandra—. ¿Solías utilizar Sandy?

—Era lo que me llamaban en casa —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué te respondió?

Sandra, que está sentada en la mesa de la recepción, apoya la bota en la rodilla y se sube el pantalón. «Lo sé». Cheryl sonríe y suelta una risita floja.

—Muy a lo Han Solo.

—Chaval, esa película ni siquiera había salido —responde Sandra volviendo a esconderlas y quitándose el cigarrillo de los labios—. ¿A qué tanta preguntita?

—Yo… no lo sé. Es que… me gustaba este chico. El que no me llamaba —añade al ver que Sandra va a abrir la boca—. Y resulta que podría ser mi alma gemela.

Ambas mujeres se miran.

—Exactamente, ¿cómo es que resulta que podría ser? —pregunta Sandra con retintín.

—Es… Mis… —No sabe cómo decirlo. No sabe si quiere decirlo—. Vale, él contó esta historia sobre su alma gemela. De cómo supo quién era y, simplemente, se dio la vuelta.

Les enseña su palabra.

—Y, no lo sé —continúa al ver que ninguna de las dos dice nada—. No lo sé, porque yo llevo unos días que en lo único que pienso es en él y no paro de pensar que… —Aprieta los labios. Toma aire.

—A mí no me gutaba Sandra —dice Cheryl y Ian no puede evitar sonreír—. Nada. Era…

—¿Estás intentando animarlo o hundirlo?

—Lo que estoy intentando decirle es que nadie le está haciendo sentir nada.

—¿No te gustaba Sandra?

—No. Era una blanquita pija con el peor gusto que he visto en mi vida para vestir.

—No ha cambiado mucho.

—No ha cambiado mucho —concuerda Cheryl.

—Sois un par de impresentables —dice Sandra levantándose y señalándoles con un dedo.

—¿Dónde vas? —pregunta Cheryl girándose hacia ella—. ¡Pero no te enfades!

—¡Al baño, mujer, voy al baño! ¡A mear, si necesitas la indicación!

Cheryl mira a Ian con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios.

—Esta mujer —se lamenta—. Escucha, yo no quiero que pienses que soy una experta en todo esto. Pero cuando era más joven, sí que solía ir a charlas y, la verdad, no…

—Nadie está de acuerdo —termina Ian por ella.

—No, nadie lo está. Sandy y yo tenemos amigos que odian, literalmente odian, a sus mitades. Y han tenido vidas plenas y felices. Así que si te gusta este chico, ve a por él. Y si no te gusta, tampoco es el fin del mundo. Hay más peces en el mar.

—Fi, mi hermana mayor, no es que lo odie. Solo… son amigos, ¿sabes? O algo.

Cheryl sonríe y asiente.

—Gracias.

»Qué… ¿qué pasó entre Sandy y tú?

—Lo que se hacía antes cuando tu mitad era una mujer y no querías defraudar a tu madre. Éramos amigas —dice y sonríe—. Yo hasta estuve casada y todo. Pero… ella, Sandra. Es una gran mujer.

—Así que sí que te gustaba.

—Si le das el suficiente tiempo se hace de querer. —Se moja los labios—. Tenía esta novia que era una petarda total. Y yo estaba que me subía por la paredes, pero…

Cheryl no termina su historia. La puerta de la clínica se abre y no vuelven a tener oportunidad de hablar. Ian tampoco lo intenta. A las tres recibe un mensaje de Mandy diciéndole que ya está de vuelta en casa. Ian le responde de vuelta y están toda la tarde mandándose emoticonos. A las cinco, se despide de Cheryl y Sandra y vuelve a casa andando. Lip sigue allí y acaban pasando lo que queda de tarde viendo capítulos viejos de Cómo conocí a vuestra madre en la televisión sin hablar.

El teléfono le suena a mitad del capítulo de la cabra y, cuando lo desbloquea, ve que es Mickey:

«¿Haces algo hoy? ¿Quieres pasarte?», Mickey a las 18:11.

Duda si responderle. Lo único en lo que es capaz de pensar es que lo sabía y no le ha dicho nada. Ni siquiera cuando tenía su rabo en la boca. Apaga la pantalla e intenta concentrarse en la serie. Nota la mirada curiosa de Lip y solo se encoge de hombros, esperando que sea suficiente.

No ha terminado el capítulo cuando el móvil le vuelve a sonar.

«Eh, Gallagher, estoy cachondo. ¿Te espero o qué?», Mickey a las 18:38.

—¿Quién te escribe? —pregunta Lip sin moverse, aún con los ojos fijos en la televisión. Ian se encoge de hombros y vuelve a apagar la pantalla.

—Nadie —miente. Aprieta el teléfono en su mano y se abraza a sí mismo, intentando encontrar una posición en la que esté más cómodo.

Apenas dos minutos después el teléfono le está sonando. Esta vez, Lip sí que mira. No se corta un pelo al estirar el cuello para leer el identificador de llamadas.

—¿Ahora le estás ignorando? —pregunta bajando los pies de la mesa y levantándose—. Bien.

—Que te jodan —dice Ian sin inmutarse. Piensa en todas las cosas que ha hecho por molestar a Lip que, al final, le han empujado hacia Mickey. Incluido el hecho de que, al parecer, al Mickey adolescente se la ponía dura su hermano.

Se frota los ojos. Quizá debería preguntarle directamente, aunque si tiene que ser sincero le da un poco de miedo la respuesta que puede darle. Porque existe esa posibilidad de que, en realidad, se lo esté inventando.

Ahora cree que lo recuerda. Recuerda a Mickey entrando por la puerta de la cocina y frunciendo el ceño al verle a él. Preguntar por Lip de malas maneras. Largándose, dando un portazo. Y no sabe si es su cabeza rellenando huecos o si de verdad ocurrió.

Coge la llamada.

«Qué coño, Gallagher», gruñe Mickey al otro lado. «¿Te estás haciendo de rogar o…?».

Cuelga. Escucharle tiene una reacción física, y no especialmente buena. Se le cierra el estómago y tiene ganas de hacerse una pelota. Él no es así. No va a hablar con él. Le quita el sonido al teléfono, dispuesto a seguir teniendo una tarde completamente inútil en la que solo va a ver la tele.

La pantalla se vuelve a iluminar. Duda si ignorarlo. Quiere ignorarlo. Pone el pin y lee los últimos mensajes.

«Que te jodan», Mickey a las 18:41.

«Gilipollas», Mickey a las 18:41.

—Toma —dice Lip volviendo a entrar en el salón y ofreciéndole una lata de cerveza. En la otra mano lleva un refresco—. Te lo has ganado.

Ian arquea una ceja, pero acepta la ofrenda de paz. Abre la lata.

—Sigue sin ser asunto tuyo —dice.

—Oh, ¿no puedo estar orgulloso de que seas capaz de superar la tentación?

—No has dicho eso —dice Ian haciendo una mueca y cerrando los ojos—. Joder, Lip.

Lip se ríe y se deja caer a su lado otra vez.

—Ni que tú fueras mucho mejor que yo.

—Cierto. —Lip sonríe—. Me gustaría creer que el motivo no fue otro que mis sabios consejos, pero no soy tan estúpido. Así que, ¿qué? ¿Mal polvo? ¿Gustos demasiado raros?

—Ya, ni de coña —dice abriendo la lata.

—Venga ya, antes solíamos hablar de esto todo el tiempo.

—Eh, no —corrige, porque no es verdad. Antes, Ian acudía a Lip si necesitaba algo. Pero eran menos veces que más. Historias puntuales, problemas, dista mucho de hablar de algo todo el tiempo.

—Vale. Vale. —Lip aprieta un momento los labios, tele olvidada—. ¿Y si te cuento yo algo a cambio?

—¿Qué más te da? —pregunta irritado. Lip se encoge de hombros. Ian aprieta los dedos alrededor del teléfono, duda—. Depende, si es bueno… quizá.

—Creo que me gusta Sierra.

—No jodas.

—No, como… como de verdad, ¿vale? —Ian le mira, espera—. Como… como la parte de llevar al crío…

—Lucas.

—Lucas, al parque. O cenar con su hermano. Ver la tele, no sé.

—¿Y qué haces en casa?

—No sé. —Se rasca el hombro, exactamente donde tiene sus palabras.

—¿Y Karen?

—¿Y Karen qué? —pregunta Lip un poco perdido, girando la cabeza hacia él.

—Venía en agosto, ¿no? ¿No vas a intentar meterte en sus pantalones como siempre?

Hay un momento de silencio un poco raro. Es un poco raro. Lip siempre ha intentado meterse en los pantalones de Karen, incluso preñada o ambos con otras relaciones.

—No lo sé —murmura de nuevo, en un tono bajo y un poco emocional. Deja el refresco sobre la mesa y se levanta para sacar el tabaco y el mechero de un bolsillo de su pantalón. Abre una de las ventanas del salón y se apoya en el alféizar.

Ian se gira, para encararlo mejor. Fuera, las luces de la calle ya están dadas a pesar de que todavía hay luz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunta.

—¿Cómo?

—En lugar de con Sierra —insiste. Lip se encoge de hombros, echa el humo intentando asegurarse de que sale todo por la ventana. Ian supone que ya ha tenido una conversación con Fiona—. Venga ya.

—Quería verte —dice. Y no suena completamente a mentira.

—Ya.

—Asegurarme de que no estás haciendo ninguna gilipollez —añade. Y Ian no necesita que le diga en qué gilipollez está pensando.

Se conocen.

Lip le sostiene la mirada:

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que es Mickey.

—¿Qué?

—Mi mitad. Creo que es Mickey.

—Mierda —dice Lip bajando el cigarro y apoyando la mano en su rodilla, sin fijarse dónde cae exactamente la punta encendida—. ¿Estás seguro?

»Quiero decir has hablado con Mickey antes. Y tus palabras aún…

—El viernes —corrige tirando del cuello de su camiseta lo justo. Lip se ríe por la nariz.

—Oh, mierda. Estás de coña, ¿nunca habíais hablado? —Lip tira el cigarro por la ventana, a pesar de que todavía está entero y camina hasta él. Hay algo que Ian lee como emoción, incluso a pesar de lo que le está diciendo—. ¿Qué le dijiste tú?

—Uh, algo así como que dejara la maría encima de la mesa.

—¿Qué?

—Al parecer —dice—, lo ha sabido siempre. Él solo… ha evitado hablar conmigo o algo así.

—Mierda. ¿El cuaderno? —Ian asiente.

—Y no es como si de pronto creyera —añade. Aunque aún no sabe si lo que sea que sentía por él, siente, es real o solo una proyección—, pero…

—Ya —concuerda Lip sin dejarle que lo diga—. Lo siento.

—La parte buena es que ya no me gusta.

Lip bufa, como si no acabara de creerle. Ian tiene el impulso de defenderse, de decir que no. Que pasa. Que ya ha tenido suficiente. Que, ahora sí, es como Fiona. Que sabe quién es y no tiene ningún interés en nada. En su lugar, le hace un corte de mangas.

—Brindo por eso.

—Eres un gilipollas.

Lip se ríe.


	18. Chapter 18

###### Sábado, dos semanas después

Mickey vuelve a intentar ponerse en contacto con él una vez más durante el fin de semana. Y, después, silencio. Ian sabía que iba a volver a encontrárselo tarde o temprano. No solo porque pase a menudo por el barrio, aunque ya no esté viviendo allí. Es Mandy, a la que todavía no le ha dicho nada y no cree que vaya a hacerlo. Y es su suerte.

Mandy le mandó la invitación al móvil antes del último intento de Mickey de quedar. Es una imagen fea, hecha con alguna app, que le invita con un fondo rosa y algo parecido a un par de querubines a su boda en dos semanas. Ian se quedó mirando el mensaje más tiempo del que debería. No por Mickey, claro. Ya había decidido que hasta ahí llegaba. Probablemente lo podría haber alargado, pero había, hay, algo en él que le atrae. Que le gusta a un nivel mayor que simple atracción física. Le gusta más de lo normal. Y sabe que si hubiera seguido con el juego, al final habría acabado colgado de él. Así que, para qué. Si ya sabe el resultado, ¿no?

Él mismo se lo dijo.

Es… no se puede creer que Mandy vaya a seguir con aquella mierda. Mandy es lista, Mandy es fuerte. Mandy no necesita a Debbie como su única dama de honor en un polideportivo y a su padre, al hijo de puta de su padre, esperando a llevarla al altar. Con una tobillera bajo los pantalones de su traje. A sus hermanos alineados a un lado. Incómodos, esperando a que todo acabe para poder irse directamente al bar.

Está fumando. El paquete se lo ha mangado a Lip, que parece que ha vuelto por completo a casa hasta que empiecen las clases. Lo que parece es que ha vuelto a fumar, definitivamente. Es agosto y se lleva arrepintiendo desde que el autobús los dejó allí de no ir con algo más fresco. Mandy intentó organizar los viajes para que vinieran con alguno de sus hermanos. Ian le dijo que no, no tenía ganas de arriesgarse a que ese hermano fuera Mickey. O, peor, su padre.

Se pregunta si lo saben, lo que le hizo. Supone que no. Le cuesta creer que el tío que quería matar a Kenyatta para asegurarse de que no volviera a hacerle daño a su hermana fuera capaz de estar de pie al lado de ese hombre sabiéndolo. No parece cómodo, eso sí. Mickey le ha visto nada más entrar en el polideportivo y, desde entonces, le ha lanzado miradas muy poco alagüeñas. Como advirtiéndole que no se atreva a acercarse.

Echa el humo al aire e intenta recordar por qué está aquí. Que es por Mandy. La ilusión que le hace a Debbie y lo guapa que está en ese vestido de tirantes. En Lip, pidiéndole que le desee buena suerte. Que espera que sea feliz. Todo está tan corrupto que no sabe por dónde empezar.

—¡Ian! ¡Ian! —es un susurro y le cuesta darse cuenta de dónde viene. Se gira sobre sus talones, Mandy está de pie junto a una de las esquinas del polideportivo. Tiene el pelo recogido hacia arriba. Decorado con flores. Ya la han maquillado.

Está guapa, pero es Mandy y Ian siempre piensa que lo está. Lleva unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta sin sujetador debajo. Ian se separa de la pared y corre hacia ella, ofreciéndole el pitillo.

—Te quiero —dice antes de llevárselo a los labios—. ¿Hay mucha gente dentro?

—Todos, creo —responde Ian mirándola—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No se supone que ya deberías estar vestida?

Mandy le mira, ojos claros grandes y abiertos.

—No voy a entrar —dice—. ¿Puedes conseguirme un coche y sacarme de aquí?

Ian parpadea. Y la mira, quizá de verdad. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y le tiemblan las manos. Los dientes apretados. El humo del tabaco rodeándola.

—Vale —acepta—. Yo…

Le aprieta el antebrazo. Mandy sonríe y asiente. Ian duda antes de sacar el paquete de tabaco y el mechero y ofrecérselo.

—¿Tanto planeas tardar? —dice con un tono ligero. Que tiembla.

—No te muevas —pide sin llegar a responder. Mandy asiente y apoya su cabeza en el muro. Cierra los ojos, a pesar de que Ian sigue estando allí.

No hay muchas opciones, decide. Podría llamar a un taxi, pero tardarían un rato en llegar y entonces podría ser demasiado tarde. Mandy podría volver a pensárselo. Y allí, delante suya, hay media docena de coches aparcados. Toma una decisión.

Ian vuelve a entrar en polideportivo. Es un lugar pequeño y cuadrado, con bandas de colores pastel colgando del techo. Hay flores en todas partes y una alfombra deshilachada roja que lleva hasta un pequeño altar. Nadie está en su sitio, es demasiado pronto.

A pesar de que hace eones que no ve a Joey, no le cuesta identificarlo. Es el hermano más alto, más fuerte. Tiene el mismo ceño fruncido que Terry —con el que está hablando— y la misma mata de pelo oscura que Mickey y Mandy.

Camina directamente hacia allí. Alarga la mano y aprieta dos dedos sobre el hombro de Joey. Él se gira. Es un gesto brusco, hecho para incomodar. Tiene el cuello tatuado y la camiseta de cuadros por debajo de los vaqueros.

—¿Qué? —ladra haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia delante. Ian se moja los labios. No es que le tenga miedo. A los quince, antes de pegar el gran estirón, puede que sintiera algo parecido a respeto por los hermanos. Un respeto afianzado en la supervivencia. Pero, después. Nah. Los había visto en calzoncillos, recuperándose de una borrachera especialmente mala. Enfermos. Jugando a videojuegos. Intentando poner una lavadora, el horno.

—Necesito tu coche —dice. Es el mismo coche, cree, que utilizaron Mickey y él para venir a buscar a Mandy.

Joey arquea ambas cejas.

—¿Para qué?

Ian mira a su alrededor. Kenyatta está hablando con su padrino y el oficiante. Su familia y amigos se arremolinan por el otro lado de la sala, sin llegar a mezclarse con los Milkovich. Mandy no ha invitado a más amigo que él y Debbie. Ni siquiera ha invitado a su hermana Molly, aunque a sabiendas de que su padre está allí tampoco le extraña demasiado.

Terry le está mirando con el ceño fruncido. Se pregunta si le sigue culpando de haber dejado a Mandy preñada cuando era una cría o es, más bien, que sabe que es una de las cuatro personas que lo saben.

Vuelve a mirar a Joey. Se moja los labios. No quiere decirlo, teme que si lo hace alguien les oiga e intente evitarlo. El padre, que parece más molesto que ilusionado. El novio, que ya ha causado suficientes problemas. Alguien que haya visto demasiadas veces Novia a la fuga y crea que Mandy es una especie de Julia Roberts con problemas de compromiso.

—Puedo darte dinero para que os pilléis un taxi o algo así —dice sacando la cartera de sus pantalones. Él tampoco va muy vestido. La boda es semiformal.

—Ya, ni de coña —dice Joey.

—¿Qué haces, Gallagher?

Ian cierra un momento los ojos y toma aire. Sí, sabía que en algún momento esto iba a ocurrir. Solo que esperaba que pasara algo de tiempo entremedias.

—Quiere que le deje el coche —dice Joey con una risita. Mickey no se ríe, tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Su nariz, recta y pequeña, está arrugada. Él… Ian le ve bien. Va vestido de negro, con unos vaqueros no tan anchos como los que suele llevar y una camisa metida debajo de ellos. Cinturón, zapatos de vestir y todo. El pelo echado hacia atrás, brillante. Tiene un par de dedos de whisky con hielo en una mano.

Ian no sabe por qué se fija en eso. En el U-UP que rodea el cristal.

—Pensaba que iban a esperar a después de la ceremonia para abrir el bar —dice. Y es la cosa más estúpida que podía habérsele ocurrido.

—Iggy se ha camelado a la camarera —dice moviéndose alrededor de ellos para darle el vaso a su padre, antes de volver a girarse hacia ellos. Se cruza de brazos, la tela se tensa sobre ellos—: ¿para qué quieres el coche, Gallagher?

Vuelve a mirar a su alrededor. Se moja los labios.

—Es —dice rascándose la cabeza. Tiene que darles algo—. Mandy quiere que vaya a por una cosa que se ha dejado en casa.

Ambos hermanos le miran. No es tan mala excusa, cree. Mira a Mickey, sabe que no es justo. Aprieta los labios y hace un gesto con la cabeza que espera que se lea como «venga». Que espera que pase lo suficientemente desapercibido.

Mickey aprieta un poco más las cejas. Pero estira la mano, palma hacia arriba.

—Puedo ir yo —dice. Está tenso. Ian no sabe qué se está imaginando, qué cree. Espera que no sean ideas equivocadas. No sabe qué piensa de él, seguro que nada bonito. No le importa.

Joey suspira y saca las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos:

—Pero cuídamela —pide. El coche no es nada del otro mundo, aun así Mickey asiente.

—No soy gilipollas. —Pasa de largo, sin ningún tipo de gesto para que le siga. Ian duda, Joey se encoge de hombros. Casi parece un gesto de ánimos—. Vamos, Gallagher.

—Necesito buscar a Debbie —le dice dando dos zancadas para ponerse a su altura.

—Para qué coño quieres el coche, Gallagher —pregunta él sin detenerse. Ian le agarra del brazo, porque ni de coña va a dejar a su hermana pequeña entre esta gente. Mickey se para, le mira. Ian se moja los labios.

—No hay boda. —Mickey estira los labios un poco, en un gesto involuntario porque en seguida vuelve a su semblante serio y un poco cabreado—. Mandy quiere marcharse cuanto antes.

—Bien.

—Necesito encontrar a Debbie —dice. En lugar de que no cree que sea buena idea que se vayan todos juntos.

—Estaba en el bar —responde él señalando hacia un lado, a una puerta que debe de llevar a la parte del polideportivo que han habilitado para la fiesta. Ian asiente, le mira. tiene la sensación de que si se marcha a por ella va a acabar atrás y olvidado—. ¿Vas a ir a buscarla hoy o qué?

Ian asiente, pero al final no hace falta que vayan a buscarla. La puerta se abre de par en par y Debbie sale por ella, ruborizada y, si es posible, un poco verde. Como si se fuera a doblar y a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Le busca con la mirada y, en cuanto lo localiza, se queda allí. Mirándole. No tienen tiempo para esto. Cruza el espacio que les separa y la agarra de la muñeca. Mickey también se mueve hacia allí, quedándose un par de pasos a su espalda.

—Vamos —le dice sin llegar a explicar nada, tirando de ella hacia la salida. Y aunque tiene el brazo laxo, no se mueve. Ian gira la cabeza hacia ella—. ¿Qué?

Debbie le mira a los ojos. Parece tan pequeña cuando dice:

—Lo he encontrado. —Ian frunce el ceño. No entiende de qué le está hablando—. A él. Mi mitad.

Toma aire. Su agarre se afloja y da un paso al frente. Eso… eso es bueno, ¿no? Es lo que Debbie siempre ha querido. La presión de salir cuanto antes de allí, desaparecida. Baja la mirada, las letras de su muñeca están selladas. Son negras.

—¿Qué? —pregunta de nuevo, solo para asegurarse.

—Muévete, Gallagher —le espeta Mickey—. Tenéis tiempo de hablar de estas mierdas en el coche.

Ian se tesa. Es que…

—Cierra el pico, Mickey —le dice y, ahora sí, le pasa un brazo por los hombros a su hermana—. Puede que a ti te la sude, pero a ella siempre le ha importado.

Debbie se aprieta un poco contra él, apoya la sien sobre su hombro. Ian le acaricia el pelo. Mickey les mira y hace esa cosa que siempre hace Mandy: aprieta los dientes. Gira la cabeza a un lado, dándoles algo de intimidad. O quizá intentando desvincularse de ellos lo máximo posible.

—Es —dice Debbie y se sorbe la nariz como si la mera idea la pudiera echar a llorar. Ian tiene el «qué pasa» en la punta de la lengua. Está mirando a Mickey tan fijamente que por un momento teme, teme, que ha cometido un error al pensar que es su mitad. Debbie toma aire y—: Es Iggy. Iggy Milkovich.

Ian suspira, casi aliviado por la confesión. En seguida, arruga el ceño y se separa un poco para poder comprobar que está entera, eso no se lo esperaba. Mickey vuelve a mirarla. Estaba escuchando.

—Eh —dice sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Hay algo agresivo, casi a la defensiva. Ian lo ignora. Se separa un poco de Debbie, lo justo para poder cogerle el rostro con ambas manos. Se inclina para poner sus ojos a su altura. Están llorosos y nisiquiera está intentando contenerlas.

—Yo… —murmura con esa voz rota.

—Debbie, escúchame —la corta, asegurándose de que le está mirando a él y no a Mickey—. No le debes nada, ¿vale? No te tiene que gustar ni nada.

Debbie asiente. Ian pasa el pulgar por debajo de sus ojos, recogiendo las pocas lágrimas que se le han escapado. Cuando se separa y mira hacia atrás, no sabe leer la expresión de Mickey.

—¿Qué coño, Gallagher? —le pregunta claramente a la defensiva.

—¿Que qué? —repite, levantando la barbilla y cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Ahora te importan las almas gemelas?

Mickey parpadea, da un paso atrás. Se pasa una mano por la boca, masculla algo. Muy parecido a «que te den». Hay algo en su reacción que le hace querer disculparse. Y entonces se acuerda de que, en realidad, Mickey nunca ha hablado con él. Aprieta los labios.

—¿Al menos le respondiste algo? —pregunta. Porque puede que Iggy sea un colgado que ha convertido su casa de la infancia en un fumadero de crack. Pero supone que también tiene sentimientos.

—Oh, no, joder, no, mierda, no —murmura Debbie. Ian sonríe y asiente.

—Vale —dice, no necesita darle una charla de nada. Iggy va a llevar el resto de su vida un rechazo en su piel. Pero lo que está hecho está hecho. No es como si ahora pudieran ir atrás—. Ven conmigo.

—¿A dónde? Se supone que debería… Mandy me pidió —balbucea. Se mira a las manos y cierra los ojos. Toma aire—. Mierda, se me olvidó.

—No importa. Vamos a verla ahora.

Esta vez, se deja llevar fuera. Mandy sigue estando e el sitio en el que la dejó. Medio oculta por una de las esquinas, hay varias colillas a sus pies.

—Menos mal —dice tirando el pitillo que tenía en la boca junto al resto. Se gira hacia ellos. Frunce un poco el ceño al ver a Mickey, pero no hace ningún comentario al respecto—. Empezaba a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí.

—¿Por qué no estás todavía vestida? —pregunta Debbie dando un paso al frente—. Tú… no puedes casarte así.

Mandy mira a Ian.

—Debbie, no va a haber boda —le dice.

—Oh. —Debbie retrocede un paso. Se pasa las manos por la cara y suelta una risita floja—. Vale.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Mandy.

—Deja de decir estupideces —gruñe Mickey—. Qué sientes. Librarte de ese hijo de puta, ¿eh?

Mandy se le queda mirando. Él arquea una ceja, se moja los labios. Empieza a andar hacia el coche con el que vinieron la vez anterior a Gary. El coche de Joey.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Mickey? —pregunta agarrándole del brazo. Ian ve a Debbie seguir a Mickey. Toma aire. Mandy parece enfadada, agobiada. Como si la hubiera traicionado.

—Tu hermano no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarme a mí el coche —responde, no va a sentirse culpable. Estaba ayudando.

—Yo no… —dice tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Ian duda, duda si decírselo. Supone que serán una de tantas cosas que Mickey nunca le dirá a Mandy. Se rasca la nuca.

—Me propuso venir a Gary a matarlo cuando se enteró de que te ibas a casar con él —le confía.

—Es un gilipollas —dice Mandy. Y hay algo cariñoso detrás de su tono duro, una media sonrisa detrás de sus labios—. Vamos, antes de que alguien se de cuenta.

—¿Dónde queréis ir? —pregunta Debbie cuando se acercan lo suficiente. Mickey está apoyado en el capó, fumando. Se ha debido de pasar la mano por el pelo, tiene un par de mechones engominados parados. Casi es gracioso.

—Ve tú delante. —Ian pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Mandy y sonríe. La aprieta un poco contra sí antes de dejarla ir. Solo es media hora, tampoco pasa nada por estar un poco separados.

—Debbie, ve tú delante —dice Mandy inmediatamente.

Entran en el coche, a pesar de que Mickey aún tarda un rato en entrar. Ian se sienta en el asiento del medio y agarra una de las manos de Mandy entre las suyas para darle ánimos. Quiere decirle lo orgulloso que está de ella y no sabe cómo hacerlo con la mirada de Debbie sobre ellos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta inclinándose hacia ellos. Ian le aprieta la mano a Mandy y deja que responda ella.

—No va a haber boda —dice al cabo de un rato. Se moja los labios—. Yo…

La puerta del piloto se abre. Mickey tira las cosas que tiene en los bolsillos sobre el salpicadero antes de entrar. Necesita dos intentos para encender el motor y saca el coche del aparcamiento y nadie se pone el cinturón hasta que Debbie hace el gesto. Es un poco incómodo. Mandy juguetea con los dedos de Ian. Es Mickey el que rompe el silencio. Están entrando en la interestatal 90 cuando les mira por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Te ha pegado otra vez? —pregunta sin ninguna clase de tacto. Mandy aprieta los dientes. Debbie también mira, Ian intenta no reaccionar. Se nota tenso. Quizá Mickey planee llamar a sus hermanos para que le den una paliza o algo antes de que salir del polideportivo.

Ian mira la hora. Se supone que la boca debería haber cinco minutos atrás. Se pregunta cuánto tardarán en darse cuenta de que la novia ha huido.

—Que te jodan —dice levantando la barbilla. Mickey arquea una ceja, es lo único que se ve de él a través del espejo. Eso y uno de sus ojos azules—. No, no me ha pegado. Tú no… no hables de lo que no tienes ni puta idea.

—¿De lo que no tengo ni puta idea? —repite—. ¿A quién coño apuñalaron por ir a buscarte? ¿Eh?

Debbie pasa la vista de uno al otro como si se estuvieran pasando una pelota. Ian intenta recordar si Mickey estaba cojeando antes. No se fijó. En realidad, ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que no sea más que una línea rosada.

—Y quién coño te lo pidió.

—Tú, puta, al llamarme.

Hay un silencio incómodo. Mandy enlaza sus dedos con los de Ian. Toma aire.

—No es nada que él hiciera —dice—. Es solo que… no sé. No era lo mismo.

—Lo que sea. Me alegra que no vayas a acabar como mamá. —No suena como un insulto, pero Ian sabe que no hay manera de que Mandy vaya a tomárselo bien. Odia a su madre. Murió cuando ella era demasiado joven, con una aguja en el brazo y una carta pidiendo disculpas. Llenando la casa de desconocidas a las que su padre les decía que llamaran «mamá».

—Que te jodan —dice. Y—: preocúpate tú en no acabar como Terry.

Hay un silencio raro. Debbie alarga la mano y busca una cadena de radio y nadie intenta pararla cuando la deja en un grupo popero de estos que solo pueden gustarte si entraste en la adolescencia en los dosmil diez.

Mandy se suelta de Ian y gira su antebrazo para mirar a las flores de Mickey y las palabras de Kenyatta. Pasa el pulgar por encima, clavándolo en la piel.

—¿Crees que podrías tapármelas? —Y utiliza una vocecilla tan suave que le pone la piel de gallina. Mickey no necesita que le diga de qué está hablando para entenderla.

—Deberías pedírselo a Joey —responde Mickey sin sonar demasiado convencido.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. —Y no parece una petición, es más bien una orden. Hay desafío en su tono y todo amenaza con volver a escalar si Mickey se niega.

No lo hace. Se remueve en su asiento y se encoge de hombros.

—Vale —murmura volviendo a echar un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor—. Piensa en qué te gustaría.

—No lo sé, ¿más flores? Podrías pintarlas. —Baja ambos brazos, apoya una mano en la rodilla de Ian—. Podríamos hacerlo juntos.

—No sabría qué tatuarme —responde un poco incómodo. No mira para ver si Mickey le está mirando.

—Una flor —propone.

Ian sonríe y alarga una mano a la cabeza de Mandy. Le acaricia los mechones rubios y tira suavemente de una de las flores insertadas en ella.

—Nah, ni de coña —dice mirando la pequeña flor. Es blanca y tiene los pétalos abiertos. Y Ian no tiene ni idea de qué flor es, quitando que está bastante seguro de que no es una margarita.

—Quítame el resto —pide Mandy inclinando la cabeza—. No sé, cualquier cosa que te guste. ¿Tienes alguna idea, Mickey?

—Bien podría tatuarse un rabo —espeta.

—Ja, ja, ja. Qué gracioso.

Vuelven a caer en un momento de silencio. Ian va deshaciendo el peinado de Mandy y dejando las flores en su regazo.

—No te traiste a tu buenorro —dice, haciendo que Ian pegue un pequeño salto.

—No —reconoce, dejando una flor grande y rojiza a un lado.

—Te dije que te lo trajeras —protesta apartando la cabeza, solo quedan unas florecitas pequeñas y no parece que le molesten cuando echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Apoyándola en el respaldo del asiento.

—Ya, uhm.

—Oh, vamos, ni que yo te pidiera nunca nada —protesta.

Ian no sabe exactamente qué decir o cómo decirlo. No con Mickey allí delante. Sonríe de medio lado y baja la cabeza, en lo que espera que sea un gesto suficiente para disuadirla.

—¿Ya no estáis liados? —pregunta Debbie echando la cara hacia atrás para mirarlos—. ¿Os habéis enfadado o algo?

Ian abre la boca. Mierda. Se le había olvidado que Debbie lo sabía.

—¿Debbie sabe quién es y yo no? —protesta Mandy dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

—No, no lo sabe —dice Ian en lo que espera sea un tono de advertencia.

—Sí, sí que lo sé —protesta Debbie, tomándoselo como un desafío.

—¿Por qué no cerráis todos la puta boca? —gruñe Mickey.

—¿Se lo cuentas a Debbie y o a mí? —insiste Mandy.

—No, no se lo he contado a Debbie, joder.

—Pues dice que lo sabe.

—No sabe una mierda —responde. No es lo que debería decir, claro. Ni en el tono. Él no le habla así a sus hermanos, bueno. Él no le habla así a los pequeños. Debbie toma aire bruscamente, como si le hubiese dado una bofetada.

—Es Mickey, ¿o no sé una mierda?


	19. Chapter 19

###### Sábado

Mandy cierra la boca y frunce el ceño. Gira la cabeza hacia Ian. Ian se moja los labios.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —repite él tontamente.

—Mickey —repite Debbie.

—Ya, Debbie, ya —murmura Ian, esperando que sea suficiente.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Quieres cerrar la puta boca! —le espeta Mickey. Debbie se echa hacia atrás en su asiento, haciéndose más pequeña. O intentádolo. Nadie dice nada. Es incómodo.

—¿Es eso cierto? —pregunta Mandy al cabo de un rato, girando todo su cuerpo hacia él para mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Te has estado tirando a mi hermano?

Ian entreabre los labios. Sí. No. Lo que sea. Mandy no le deja que responda, se echa hacia delante y le da un empujón a la cabeza a Mickey.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿No ves que estoy conduciendo, zorra?

—Tú… —dice—. Te juro que si te has aprovechado de mi amigo… si, si le has…

—Que te den por culo, zorra.

Mandy vuelve a hacer lo de empujarle la cabeza. Mickey gira el volante bruscamente. Por un segundo, Ian teme que haya perdido el control del vehículo. Solo está entrando en una zona de descanso. Nota las uñas de Mandy clavarse en su piel y él mismo intenta agarrarse al respaldo de los asientos que tiene delante para mayor seguridad. Debbie alarga una mano intentando sujetarse al salpicadero y deja escapar un pequeño chillido ronco.

—¡Gilipollas! —le espeta Mandy cuando sigue conduciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Mickey levanta el dedo corazón, pero no llega a responderle.

Hay una gasolinera unos metros más allá. Tiene un cartel grande y anaranjado que indica el precio de la gasolina y un espacio amplio, asfaltado, para aparcar. Mickey no se molesta en dejar el coche a un lado para dejar espacio a los que vengan detrás. Tira del freno de manos, haciendo que el coche se pare bruscamente. Coge sus cosas del salpicadero y sale del coche sin sacar las llaves del contacto.

No cierra la puerta detrás de él.

—Qué coño —dice Mandy quitándose el cinturón y echándose hacia delante. Los tres miran a Mickey caminar directo hacia la gasolinera, a la pequeña tienda de comestible que tiene dentro.

—Podías pensar antes de hablar —dice Ian girándose hacia Debbie. Ella tiene la decencia de ruborizarse.

—Y yo cómo iba a saber que…

—¿En serio? —la corta—. Debbie, lo pillo. Estás cabreada, sí, créeme cuando te digo que te entiendo. Pero, no. Tú no…

—Hostia puta —dice Mandy llamando la atención sobre sí misma—, ¿te has estado tirando a Mickey? Como, Mickey-Mickey. Mierda.

Ian vuelve a mirar a Debbie.

—No puedes… no puedes ir hablando de la sexualidad de otras personas —se obliga a decir.

—Tú se lo dijiste a Lip.

—Sí y estoy bastante seguro de que si no se lo hubiese dicho, a Lip no se le habría ido de la lengua—responde.

—¿Se lo dijiste a Lip y no a mí?

—No me voy a disculpar porque no hay nada malo en ello —dice Debbie cruzándose de brazos.

—Joder, Mandy —le pide, porque no puede hablar en dos conversaciones a la vez. Además, tienen para siempre para hablar de este tema y ahora, ahora, no parece el mejor momento.

—Cuando estabas hablando de que te gustaba un tío, te estabas refiriendo al gilipollas de mi hermano. Con mi hermano delante. Y a ninguno de los dos se os… —Aprieta los labios. Los dientes le chirrían—. Vale, de él lo entiendo. Pero de ti. De ti, Ian. Joder…

—¿Quieres dejar de alucinar? No es asunto tuyo —la corta un poco agobiado.

—Es el día de mi boda, hoy todo va sobre mí.

Lo dice con tanta indignación que Ian no puede evitar sonreír. Bufa y niega la cabeza.

—Qué voy a hacer contigo —se queja.

Mandy apoya la frente en el cristal, mira directamente a la gasolinera. Aún queda un rato para mediodía llega veinte minutos tarde a su boda. Según el reloj del coche. Es agosto y, aunque está puesto el aire acondicionado, una de las puertas está abierta y el calor entra.

—Así que —dice al cabo de un rato—, ¿ya no…? ¿Qué pasó?

No pregunta qué hizo. La conoce lo suficiente como para saber que es a lo que se refiere. Ian suspira.

—Ahora no. Ya era raro y alguien lo ha empeorado. —Debbie se encoge de hombros, intentando aparentar que no le importa una mierda. Es la misma postura que siempre pone cuando quiere enfrentarse a Fiona.

—Yo me alegro de que lo haya dicho.

—¡Gracias!

—No la animes —le pide.

Mandy no responde. Sigue mirando por el cristal y hace un pequeño ruidito de indignación.

—No va a volver.

—¿Qué? —Ian se inclina, para mirar también. Mickey se ha sentado en un bordillo, medio oculto tras las dispensadoras de gasolina. No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva allí, pero no parece que esté simplemente echando un pitillo antes de encontrar las fuerzas para enfrentarse a ellos de nuevo.

Mandy abre la puerta del coche, se quita el cinturón y echa las flores sobre la acera antes de sacar un pie fuera.

—Espera —le pide apoyando una mano en su hombro—. Voy yo.

—Te va a patear el culo —le advierte. Entonces sonríe y arquea ambas cejas—. ¿Eso es lo que pretendes?

—Ugh —protesta Debbie.

—Como es el día de tu boda y todo va sobre ti —dice, intentando impregnar con mofa sus palabras. Mandy se ríe en silencio, esperando a ver cómo termina—, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Debbie sobre sus palabras?

—¡Ian! —protesta.

—Estoy seguro de que te va a resultar muy interesante.

Mandy no parece muy segura, pero vuelve a meter las piernas dentro del vehículo.

—¿Qué le pasan a tus palabras? —pregunta.

Ian sale del coche y cierra la puerta del piloto antes de ir hacia donde Mickey está, manos en los bolsillos. Está fumando, cerveza en la mano. El sol le da en la cara y tiene los ojos entrecerrados, se ha abierto varios botones la camiseta. Mira a los coches pasar a lo lejos, aún circulando por la interestatal. Hay un paquete de seis (bueno, cinco) latas más a sus pies.

Se detiene a un par de pasos de él y no se anima a terminar de acercarse. Mickey no le mira. Aplasta la anilla con el pulgar, se quita el cigarro de la boca con la otra mano.

—Se lo dijiste a tu hermana —dice sin llegar a mirarle. Ian baja un poco la cabeza. Debería haber parado a Debbie, como fuera. Debería no haberle contado nada a Lip. O haberse callado el nombre.

—Para ser justos —dice, intentando rebajar la tensión del momento—, se lo conté a Lip y a Lip se le escapó delante suya.

Mickey bufa. Aprieta los dedos sobre la lata, hundiéndola. Ya, no es para nada mejor.

—Siempre ha tenido una lengua muy larga —gruñe. Mata la cerveza, aprieta la lata contra el pavimento.

—Bueno —dice Ian apretando las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. No sabe qué es lo que le molesta de esa afirmación. No sabe por qué le molesta, si tiene que ser sincero—. Eras tú el que se lo quería tirar.

Mickey se detiene, y le mira. Se moja los labios sin llegar a sacarse el cigarro de los labios.

—Oh —dice.

—Oh —admite Ian.

La tira lejos. Hace un ruido al chocar contra la acera.

—Yo —murmura Mickey sin mirarlo—. Esperaba, bueno. Que…

Se calla. Ian espera. Espera más de lo que habría esperado. Abre la boca para preguntar cuando el teléfono de Mickey empieza a sonar.

Mickey se incorpora un poco para sacarlo. Mira quién es, suspira y pasa el dedo hacia la derecha para cogerlo.

Está en manos libres.

—Joey —saluda tapándose los ojos, sin llegar a acercarse al teléfono.

«¿Dónde coño estás?», pregunta. Hay bastante ruido de fondo, como si hubiera una discusión o algo así. «¿Dónde coño te has llevado a Mandy?».

Hay algo en la voz de Terry Milkovich que hace que suene clara, incluso entre el ruido. Quizá es porque está demasiado cerca de Joey y del teléfono. Quizá es porque es un hijo de puta y no hay nada que Ian quiera más que asegurarse de que no pueda hacerle daño a Mandy nunca más. Piensa en Molly, en que está seguro de que Mandy le habría querido allí. Y que no la ha invitado o no ha querido ir.

«Si el mono ese vuelve a hablarme le parto las putas piernas».

«Estoy hablando», responde Joey haciendo un intento de que no se oiga su respuesta. «¿Dónde está Mandy?»

Mickey suspira.

«¿La has ayudado a fugarse?».

—Mejor que la alternativa —responde arqueando una ceja.

«Joder, Mickey», gruñe. «Podrías haber avisado o algo?».

—No —responde. Espera un par de segundos, por si Joey tiene algo más que decir y cuelga el teléfono. Se muerde el labio—. Gilipollas —gruñe y no sabe a quién se lo está diciendo.

—¿Qué ibas a decir?

—Nada.

Abre otra cerveza. Se la lleva a los labios antes de que la espuma se caiga al suelo. Levanta la barbilla, mostrando su cuello. Es atractivo. Y un idiota, que al parecer no tiene que decir nada.

—Dame un cigarro —pide sacando las manos de los bolsillos y dando un par de pasos al frente, alargando una de ellas. Mickey se le queda mirando, con una expresión que no acaba de ser capaz de identificar.

—¿Por qué no te das el piro? —pregunta bajando la lata.

—Estamos en medio de ninguna parte, Mick —dice en un tono un poco condescendiente—, ¿a dónde quieres que me vaya?

—Me la suda. —Vuelve a beber

—Venga tío. —Lo intenta, se pone delante, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder darle con el dorso de su pie un toque. Es todo lo que necesita hacer para que Mickey le mire. Su cuerpo le está dando sombra y sus ojos contorneados se abren. A pesar de todo, no es un movimiento amistoso. Los músculos del cuello se le tensan.

—Déjame en paz.

—A nadie le importa, Mickey —dice—. A nadie de ese coche, al menos. Vamos.

No es lo que debería decir, no es lo correcto. Mickey entorna los ojos y se pasa la mano por la comisura de los labios.

—Vete a tomar por culo.

Ian abre los labios. Le mira. Cierra la mano que tiene extendida y las vuelve a meter en sus bolsillos.

—He dejado las llaves puestas, ¿o no? —le espeta.

—¿Y cómo vas a volver a Chicago?

Se encoge de hombros.

—A dedo.

—Por aquí no pasa nadie.

—¿Quién coño te ha pedido tu opinión?

—Haz lo que te dé la gana —gruñe, sin pensarlo. Toma aire y vuelve a intentarlo—: Yo voy… —Mira a su alrededor. Literalmente están en medio de la nada—. Voy a coger un par de cosas, si cuando salgas estás en el coche…

Un par de cosas acaba siendo patatas fritas de las que le gustan a Mandy, nubes de azúcar y refrescos. En el último momento añade una bolsa de manzanas secas de la que Mandy se está burlando todo el tiempo.

Mickey sigue en el mismo sitio y no se mueve cuando la puerta suena al abrirse. Ian se queda allí unos segundos, mirándole. Está guapo, con el sol en la cara. Casi melancólico. De postal. Intenta decidirse si darle un segundo intento.

Al final es no.

Debbie se ha movido a la parte de atrás del coche y tiene la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Mandy. Se está mirando la muñeca con cierta intensidad y se está dejando acariciar el pelo. Mandy está utilizando algunas de las horquillas de su propio pelo para peinarla.

Así que se sienta delante.

Les pasa la bolsa con las chucherías y enciende el motor.

—¿Y Mickey?

—Dice que prefiere irse haciendo autoestop.

Debbie se incorpora, su expresión dura desaparecida.

—Puedo ir a disculparme.

—No creo que sea buena idea —responde Ian.

—Lo mejor con Mickey es dejar que se le pase el cabreo. Se emborracha, se mete en alguna pelea. Y luego, al día o a la semana siguiente, le invitas a yerba y ya está —añade Mandy—. Lo hecho, hecho está.

»Algo más fuerte también sirve. ¿Has comprado chips de manzana? —pregunta arrugando el ceño y haciendo un ruidito que recuerda al que haría si estuviera vomitando—. Pero ¿qué te pasa?

Ian le mira un par de veces más antes de volver a entrar en la interestatal. Mandy le pide que cambie de emisora y acaban escuchando una poco emo con canciones que le recuerdan a la música que Mandy solía escuchar de joven.

Aparca delante de su casa justo en el momento en el que Lip y Karen están saliendo. Es un poco raro. Karen se ve bien, pero siempre ha sido una chica guapa. Tiene la tez más morena, como si se pasara horas al sol. Lleva el pelo sin alisar, con las puntas rubias. Sonríe al verle.

—¡Ian! —dice caminando hacia él. Mandy pone los ojos en blanco—. ¡Y Debbie!

—Se ha acabado la boda pronto —comenta Lip deteniéndose a su lado, mirándoles con esa media sonrisa que quiere decir que sabe y que sabe más.

—Que te jodan —dice Mandy cerrando la puerta del coche y pasando de largo. Como si viviera ella en la casa familiar. Lip se ríe por la nariz.

—¿Qué tal todo? —le pregunta Karen sonriendo más ampliamente.

Debbie pasa de largo, intentando esquivarla todo lo que puede. Lo consigue, porque los ojos de Karen están puestos en Ian. La llamaría traidora.

Es una traidora.

—¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?

—Escucha, estábamos hablando. ¿Sabes a qué nos recuerda Mickey?

—Joder, Lip, ¿se lo has contado? —pregunta girando la cabeza hacia él.

—A Jody.

—A Jody —confirma Karen riéndose.

—¿Estáis colocados? —pregunta, cruzándose de brazos. Ambos se miran y se ríen, como si fuera una gran broma.

—No, no, escucha. Reprimidos por su sexualidad —lista Karen agarrando a Ian por los antebrazos para mantenerlo en el sitio—, un poco tontos, con ese rollo de artista que siempre te pone un poco de más.

—Ugh —se queja Lip.

—Dos meses. Eso es lo que te doy antes de que acabes hasta los cojones —determina.

—Como psicóloga no tienes precio —le dice. Karen sonríe un poco, es un gesto triste. Ladea la cabeza.

—El problema de esos chicos, Ian, es que se vuelven aburridos en el momento en el que los conoces. —Su tono es un poco cansado, aprieta su agarre. Sonríe—. Cuando dejan de ser misteriosos y les ves llorar porque se han emocionado con una película. O que su imposibilidad para comprometerse no es más que miedo. Porque son unos cobardes.

Lip se ríe. Con la boca abierta, sin intentar cortarse. Ian se aparta, incómodo.

—Cuídate, Karen —le dice caminando hacia la casa—. Y tú deja de largar sobre el tema.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Mandy? —pregunta Lip cuando está a punto de entrar en la casa.

—Pregúntale a ella —replica sin girarse.

Mandy le está esperando en la cocina, con una cerveza en la mano y apoyada en la nevera.

—Zorra —gruñe—. ¿Has visto el rollito que se trae?

Ian sonríe y niega la cabeza.

—Como si fuera una surfista o alguna mierda así. —Y es lo correcto, porque Mandy sonríe y agita la cabeza como si fuera divertido—. ¿Qué piensas hacer? —le pregunta.

—Ni puta idea. De momento, podrías invitarme a comer y contarme qué mierda es esa de que te estás tirando…

—Estaba.

—De que te estabas tirando a mi hermano.

—No creo…

—Corta el rollo, necesito oír algo que me haga sentir menos mal. Me apetece pollo, ¿los Wang siguen existiendo? —Habla deprisa, sin pararse a mirar si Ian la está siguiendo—. ¿Todavía tienes las llaves del coche?

Es un rato después, con un cajón de pollo frito entre ellos y el aire acondicionado puesto al máximo, cuando Mandy vuelve a sacar el tema:

—Ni siquiera sabía que Mickey fuera… ¿bi? —dice, hundiendo un trozo en uno de los contenedores de salsa picante.

—Yo todavía no tengo ni idea —responde Ian, decidiéndose a favor de hablar. Porque en el fondo también es su historia. Y porque si hay alguien que conoce a Mickey, no es Lip y la imagen que se formó de su yo adolescente. Ni Karen.

—Mierda —dice pegando un bocado y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Es raro.

—¿El qué?

—Que a mí me gustara tu hermano y a ti el mío. Bien podríamos habernos pasado los intermediarios, Ian. Pero tenías que ser gay.

Ian suelta una bocanada de aire y se dobla por la mitad, riéndose por la nariz. Intenta no tirar el refresco que tiene apoyado entre las piernas y acabar montando un espectáculo de sí mismo.

—Joder.

—Ya —reconoce—. Oye, pero… tú no iras a intentar volver con Lip ahora, ¿no?

Mandy no responde de inmediato. Se queda mirando el horizonte, masticando. Se relame los labios.

—Es un desastre. Yo no… no necesito esa clase de caos en mi vida. —Ian se chupa el dedo índice y el pulgar, con los que estaba sujetando un trozo de pollo un momento atrás, antes de secárselos en la pernera del pantalón y alzar la mano para hacerle un gesto de cariño. Mandy se apoya en él.

No sabe si Lip lo intentaría, el que volvieran juntos. Estuvo jodido como durante dos semanas después de que Mandy le dejara. Entonces, apareció Karen y se le olvidó todo. A veces le pregunta por ella, pero más como lo haría un amigo que un antiguo novio. O quizá ni eso. Quizá es una fina capa de interés fomentada porque Mandy es importante para Ian.

—Bien —le dice.

—Así que, mi hermano —dice—. ¿Cómo…? —Suspira, apoya el refresco en el salpicadero para girarse hacia él—. Cómo superas esa mirada de quiero reventarte la cara a puñetazos.

—¿En serio? Está bueno. —Mandy bufa. Tiene la sensación de que está esperando alguna clase de explicación y no la tiene. Lo único que tiene es una mirada intensa en una cocina y una proposición directa en un callejón.

—Así que has pasado de hombres mayores y elegantes a ser, básicamente, yo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ya sabes, el chico de barrio. El malote con tatuajes que no quiere exactamente una relación. Solo hacerte un dedo y luego poder decírselo a sus amigos.

Mandy le está sonriendo, como si supiera todos sus secretos. Es un gesto que le incomoda, que le recuerda a las palabras de Karen. Casi puede ver a Lip moviendo los hilos detrás de ella para convencerlo de que no merece la pena.

—No importa, es agua pasada —dice restándole importancia.

—¡Pero yo quiero saber! —protesta. Después arruga la nariz y añade—: pero deja todos los detalles guarros a un lado. No quiero saber cómo se lo monta Mickey.

—Bastante normal —dice.

—¡Uhhg! —Mandy le da un empujón y Ian se ríe—. Siempre pensé que le iban las cosas raras.

—No lo sé —responde Ian. Pero eso no la disuade para seguir hablando, porque se encoge de hombros y continua.

—Ya sabes, las chicas del barrio que se tiraba estaban todas gordas. Pensaba que era porque le gustaba hacerlas comer o, yo qué sé…

—Conmigo era normal —insiste cortándola, incómodo.

—Vale, vale. Normal.

—Normal. —Agarra un trozo de pollo y lo divide en dos tiras con las manos.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Eh —responde y muerde uno de los dos trozos de pollo.

—¿La jodió?

Ian se toma su tiempo en tragar. Vuelve a dejar el otro trozo de pollo en el cubo, con el resto y coge una de las servilletas para limpiarse los dedos.

En realidad no tiene tanta hambre.

—No… —dice—. No. Es… ¿te acuerdas de la historia?

—¿Qué historia?

—La de cómo descubrió a su alma gemela. —Mandy entrecierra los ojos, pero asiente. Parece que quiere decir algo, algo como «pero tú no crees en esas cosas». Así que Ian gesticula, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Piensa que Mandy no está allí para juzgarle, nunca lo ha hecho—. Creo, creo que sé de quién estaba hablando.

—¿Qué?

—Lip solía apuntar en un cuaderno todos los trabajos y exámenes que vendía en el instituto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Lip en todo esto? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que es Lip.

—¿Qué?

En seguida se da cuenta de que no ha usado las palabras correctas. Niega con la cabeza.

—La chica que le hacía los trabajos. Lip solía hacerle trabajos a Mickey. Y muchas veces le pagaba con yerba.

—Mierda. —Ian se encoge de hombros, lo cuál en el diccionario Mandy-mundo debe de significar que no lo sabe porque lo pregunta—: ¿Tú estás seguro?

—Eso creo.

—Pero… —Se moja los labios—. No tiene sentido. Tú conoces a Mickey de toda la vida. Has estado en mi casa miles de veces, seguro que si fuera él se habrían sellado antes.

—No recuerdo haber hablado con él en mi vida. Antes de ahora —se corrige, por si acaso—. Es como… Sé que he hablado con él. En la liga infantil de béisbol, en el colegio alguna vez. Pero…

Hace un gesto vago con la mano. Mandy le entiende.

—Mira el lado positivo, vale que no es James Franco. Pero al menos no es Iggy —le ofrece.

—Mierda, se me había olvidado eso —dice soltando una risita.

—Yo quiero a mi hermano, pero cómo de jodido es que sea la mitad de Debbie.

—Mucho. Mierda, ella siempre…

—No creo que deba salir con él —dice Mandy—. Ella es tan… lista. Y a Iggy solo le importa una cosa, colocarse.

—A mí me alegra que no quiera salir con él. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero Iggy hace parecer a Matty un buen partido.

—¿Matty? —repite Mandy.

—Un chico con el que estuvo saliendo —responde sin entrar en detalles. No le gustó que Matty fuera mayor que ella, pero tampoco tenía mucho espacio para criticar. Así que no lo hizo. Sin duda él había salido con tíos mucho mayores que él.

Aprovecha el momento de silencio para sacar la pastilla que le toca y tragarla con agua. Nota la mirada de Mandy e intenta no ocultarlo, porque no tiene sentido hacerlo. Y porque no quiere sentir vergüenza.

—Estoy un poco celosa —dice al cabo de un rato. Ha movido el cubo de pollo a su regazo y lo está comiendo con un poco de desgana—. Es como sí… Iggy es un bala perdida. Y Mickey un gilipollas. Y, aun así, soy yo la que acabó con Kenyatta. Y ellos os tienen a vosotros.

—Tú me tienes a mí —promete—. Y Debbie te adora.

Mandy niega con la cabeza. No es lo mismo, para ella no es lo mismo.

—No se lo he dicho a nadie —confiesa al cabo de un rato.

—Ya lo sé.

—A Lip sí, vale —reconoce. Y Mandy le da un manotazo con el dorso de la mano. Como si fuera algo impensable.

—Así que, ¿has roto con él porque es tu alma gemela?

—No. No he roto con él porque no estábamos saliendo, era más bien…

—Casual.

—Sí.

»Creo que hubiese preferido que no contase aquella historia —le reconoce.

—Ian.

—No, es un sentimiento de mierda. Es como, él me miró a la cara y habló de las palabras, de mitades y otras mierdas. Como si no… como si no lo supiera, pero ya había decidido que yo no merecía la pena.

—Oh, vamos. Venga ya. —Mandy le da un pequeño empujón con el puño cerrado, para no mancharle la ropa con la grasa del pollo—. ¿Tú te has visto? Eres el puto Matt Bomer del sur de Chicago.

Ian sonríe.

—Mickey no llega a Seth Rogen.

—Seth Rogen tiene cierto no-sé-qué.

—Oh, dios, no —protesta Mandy arrugando la nariz—. Estás mal de la cabeza.

—Pero…

—No, no quiero escucharlo.

—Pero Mickey no se parece en nada a Seth Rogen —termina—. Seth Rogen es como un osito gigante colocado todo el tiempo y Mickey es más como…

Zarigüella le viene a la cabeza, pero es difícil seguir asociándolo a esa palabra cuando ha cambiado tanto. Quizá… quizá diría Lobezno. Pequeño, enfadado y jodidamente atractivo. Sabe que si lo dice en voz alta, Mandy se va a estar riendo de él toda la vida. Quizá le pegue y todo.

—Vale, pues al malo de Grease.

—¿Qué? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Se acuerda del tipo. Chupa de cuero, un coche guay y la cara completamente picada—. Eres una mala pécora.

—Que le jodan —dictamina.

Ian comulga con el sentimiento.


	20. Chapter 20

###### Domingo

No sabe qué está haciendo allí.

Quizá es culpa de Mandy. Si Mandy estuviera con él, en lugar de en el Patsy’s trabajando con Fiona, no habría ido. O de Fiona, por arquear una ceja al verla y decir que si pretendía quedarse iba a tener que poner pasta como todo el mundo. No habría discutido con Debbie por dejar la cocina manga por hombro para hacer galletas (y, de verdad, se encuentra bien. Solo son galletas). Karen y Lip se estaban colocando en la furgoneta, no son celos. No se siente solo ni nada por el estilo.

Además, se supone que tiene que devolver el coche. ¿No?

Es que la imagen de Mickey se le ha quedado clavada en la retina. Quizá no debería haberse marchado sin él. No, no debería. Ni tampoco sabe qué le poseyó para decirle que lo sabía. Y ahora parece que entre los dos están todas estas cosas que ya estaban pero que no necesitaban ser habladas y que ahora tienen qué.

Suspira y vuelve a llamar a la puerta. La golpea con los nudillos. Dos, tres veces. Se moja los labios. Esta vez no se va a ir dejando una nota detrás.

—¡Ey, Mickey! —dice, volviendo a golpearla—. ¡No pienso moverme de aquí!

Nada.

Mira a ambos lados, solo para asegurarse de que sigue estando solo. Apoya un momento la mano en la madera y empuja, comprobando lo bien encajada que está la puerta. No está candada. Sonríe. Deja el plato de galletas en el suelo.

Abre su cartera y saca su tarjeta de crédito —la mira un momento, a sabiendas de que si la utiliza va a tener que pedir media mañana a Sandra libre para reponerla. Sí, ha tomado una decisión.

Va a pedir esa media mañana.

Hace mucho que no fuerza una cerradura. Diez años quizá. Puede que menos. Tiene la sen sensación de que no tanto, de estar agachado frente a una puerta y notar el corazón latir le con fuerza.

Si aprendió a hacerlo fue por Lip. A Lip le gustaba una chica y quería colarse en el colegio para robar las preguntas de un examen y así conquistarla. Así que se pasaron horas en la puerta de atrás, practicando. Hasta que Fiona les pilló y les volvió a meter en casa a empujones.

Dos días después, Ian abrió la puerta del instituto y Lip consiguió a esa chica. Por lo menos unas horas.

Es como montar en bici, desliza la tarjeta contra el marco. La inclina hacia así y mueve un poco, pendiente de notar el clic. La puerta es una mierda, dobla la tarjeta hacia sí. Empuja un poco más la puerta. Sigue haciéndolo unos segundos, hasta que se abre. Ian guarda la tarjeta de crédito de nuevo en su cartera, ahora mucho más parecida a un acordeón que otra cosa, vuelve a coger las galletas y entra dentro.

No hay nadie en casa, claro. Hay latas de cerveza vacías encima de la mesa del comedor, de la misma marca que las del otro día. Se las queda mirando un rato, no ha venido a limpiar. No va a limpiar la mierda de otra persona. Pero sí que las aparta y levanta alguna que está tumbada para hacer más hueco. Enciende la tele.

Y espera.

Mira de vez en cuando a las latas apiladas a un lado. Quizá el quedarse allí esperando no ha sido tan buena idea. Es como un picor en su nuca. Gruñe, se levanta y va a la cocina a buscar una bolsa de basura. Él no… no es… puede hacer galletas y recoger un montón de latas sin que tenga que significar nada. Se obliga a sentarse en cuanto termina. Nunca ha sido del tipo de persona que se queda sentado esperando, así que acaba pasando de canal en canal en un intento de entretenerse.

Mickey vuelve a casa, pero tarda un poco menos que tres capítulos viejos de Mentes Criminales. Ian ha estado a punto de irse media docena de veces y, aun así, le pilla completamente por sorpresa al entrar. Baja los pies de la mesita y se gira, apagando la televisión con el mando.

Mickey se para a la entrada y parpadea. En las últimas veinticuatro horas se ha metido en líos. Tiene la misma ceja que la otra vez rota (y, por lo que parece, le vendría bien un punto o dos), un labio partido y todo el lado izquierdo de la cara magullado.

No le ve inmediatamente y está a punto de pasar de largo. Lleva una bolsa de papel y, sea lo que sea lo que lleva (cervezas), parece pesada. Y hasta arriba.

—Vaya, Mandy tenía razón —dice. Mickey se detiene y gira la cabeza hacia él. La bolsa que lleva encima se desliza un poco entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí, Gallagher? —pregunta recolocando el contenido de la bolsa.

—Bueno… —Esa es una buena pregunta.

»Debbie se siente fatal por lo de ayer. —Mickey frunce aún más el ceño, hace una mueca—. Así que ha hecho galletas.

Levanta el plato de galletas y se lo ofrece por encima del respaldo del sofá. Mickey arquea una ceja, aún con las manos llenas.

—Vale, eso no es verdad —reconoce al cabo de unos segundos al ver que Mickey no se mueve, volviendo a apoyarla en la mesa—. En realidad las he hecho yo. La masa y todo. Es… es solo que es algo que mi madre solía hacer cuando… y yo… No es eso, ¿vale?

—Lo que tú digas —responde arqueando una ceja y continuando su camino hasta la cocina.

Ian cierra los ojos y toma aire. Se siente estúpido. Él no es de los que pierden los nervios. O de los que se ponen a balbucear como si fueran estúpidos. Cierra los ojos y se los frota con los dedos.

—¿Y cómo coño has entrado? —pregunta volviendo con una cerveza.

—Se me da bien abrir puertas.

Gira la cabeza para mirarle, con una ceja arqueada.

—Como me hayas jodido el pestillo te rompo las piernas —le dice abriendo la lata y llevándosela a los labios para evitar que la espuma caiga al suelo.

—Aprende a echar la llave —responde sin inmutarse.

Mickey baja la cerveza. Le da un par de golpecitos a la lata con el dedo y Ian espera.

—¿Mandy está bien?

—Sí. Fi le consiguió un curro en el restaurante en el que trabaja. Está allí ahora.

—¿Ahora? —repite arqueando ambas cejas.

—Fi y ella siempre tuvieron una relación un poco rara —dice sin querer meterse en detalles—. Se han ido picando toda la mañana hasta que…

—Bien. Eso no explica lo que haces aquí.

Bueno, en cierta medida sí que lo hace. Pero tampoco lo va a intentar explicar. Coge una galleta y la parte a la mitad, más por distraerse que porque tenga hambre. Está buena.

—Para la próxima —dice. Mickey baja la cerveza que se estaba llevando a los labios y arruga el ceño. Ian se señala la cara—, la vitamina K evita que se te ponga tan mal.

—Que te jodan.

»En serio, dime la mierda que quieres o ábrete, no tengo ganas de aguantar mierdas.

—Pedir perdón, sobre todo.

—Aceptadas. Ahora, ya sabes dónde está la puerta —responde utilizando la cerveza para señalársela.

—No es… no es solo eso —murmura acabándose de meter la galleta en la boca. Caen varias migas encima de suya y se las quita de la pechera dándose manotazos.

Sí, nunca se le ha dado especialmente bien el ocultar sus sentimientos. No del todo. Siempre está esa capa que hay gente, como Lip o Mandy, que es capaz de ver. No sabe si Mickey entra en esa categoría.

—No —le dice, entendiéndole—. Ni de coña.

—Venga ya, tío.

—No —insiste. Baja la cerveza, da un paso al frente—. Mierda, sabía que no tenía que haber dicho nada.

»Mira, esa historia, esa historia era para Mandy. No te rayes.

—Pero ¿es verdad? —pregunta. Ya sabe que es verdad, pero necesita oírlo. Una confirmación de que no se está inventando toda esta historia.

Mickey levanta la mirada y la clava en algún punto por encima de su hombro. Toma aire y se moja los labios.

—Ya sabes que sí.

—Podrías haber dicho algo. Antes. —Aprieta los labios un momento—. ¿Tienes un cigarro?

Mickey se lo ofrece y aparta la mano rápido. Vuelve a mojarse los labios y hace un gesto vago con la mano que no está sujetando la cerveza. Hacia él.

—¿Es por eso por lo que no…? —murmura. Ian saca un pitillo y deja el paquete sobre la mesa—. Pensaba que a ti eso te importaba una mierda —añade casi en un susurro y suena bastante como a una excusa.

Ian aparta la cara. Aprovecha para tomar una calada.

—No me importa —reconoce dejando escapar el aire.

—Y tampoco es como si te debiera una mierda.

Hace una mueca.

—Hubiese estado bien, de todas formas.

—No —dice. Rodea el sofá, deja la cerveza en la mesita y se sienta en el otro extremo. Hay algo en su lenguje no verbal que dice que está dispuesto a hablar de esto. Al menos en parte.

—¿No?

—No —repite encendiendo un cigarro.

»Tío, tenías como doce años —añade levantando una mano.

—Ni de coña, no nos llevamos tanto —discute.

—Y después empezaste a salir con mi hermana.

—¿De verdad? —Se encoge de hombros—. Chorradas.

Echa la ceniza sobre el plato de galletas, es una venganza. La mierda pasivo agresiva que siempre utiliza. No sabe por qué le molesta tanto, solo tiene claro que merecía saberlo.

Mickey gruñe.

—Tío, ni siquiera las había probado —protesta.

—¿Sabes? —dice y no tiene ni idea de a dónde está intentando llegar. Así que le ignora y golpea de manera viciosa el pitillo para que caiga toda la ceniza posible—. Yo solía, cuando era adolescente, tener todos estos sueños que ahora nunca van a suceder.

—Que te jodan si no es lo que esperabas —replica claramente a la defensiva.

—¿Qué? No, no es eso —murmura—. No sé qué estoy intentando decir, ¿vale?

Se lleva el cigarro a los labios y aspira, le tiembla un poco el pulso. Lo odia.

—Solo es que han sido unos años un poco raros. Y, no sé.

Se inclina un poco sobre sí mismo, sin llegar a decir palabra. No sabe por qué ha dicho eso, no quiere dar pena. No está intentando dar pena. Debería estar de pie, reclamando saber por qué coño Mickey decidió que no merecía la pena que lo supiera. Que no merecía él la pena.

—¿Qué sueños? —pregunta Mickey, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Quería entrar en los marines. Ser un oficial, ver el mundo. Pero, ya no.

—Mi plan de vida a los quince era estar muerto a los veinte —medio bromea Mickey—. A los diecisiete solía estar todo el día bebido y metiéndome de todo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Joey. —Ian frunce el ceño y Mickey explica—. Mi hermano. El que parece un armario cabreado.

Vuelve a tirar la ceniza y se echa hacia atrás, apoyando la nuca contra el respaldo.

—Aun así, podrías habérmelo dicho en cualquier momento, tío.

—Ya, sí, igual que tú podrías haber dicho algo en lugar de colgarme el teléfono e ignorarme como una putita rabiosa —contraataca, perdiendo la poca paciencia que pudiera tener.

Ian boquea.

—Han sido dos semanas —protesta sin moverse y levantando dos dedos para apoyar sus palabras—. Tengo todo el puto derecho del mundo a estar cabreado. Tengo veinticuatro años, según tú lo sabes desde que tenía doce. Eso son doce putos años.

—No nos llevamos tantos —replica Mickey parafraseando lo que le dijo Ian un rato antes.

—Gilipollas —murmura Ian riéndose—. Aun así.

Mickey también tira la ceniza sobre las galletas. Tarda un momento en responder y, cuando lo hace, se frota antes la comisura de los labios.

—¿Eso significa que estamos bien? —pregunta.

—No —responde con sinceridad, un poco sorprendido de que le haya preguntado eso.

—Genial.

—Esto es una estupidez —dice—. Me gustabas antes, como muchísimo. —Gira la cabeza para mirarle, Mickey tiene un codo apoyado en una pierna y los ojos en la mesita—. Y ahora, no sé. Es como… joder. Como que ha desaparecido.

»¿No te sientes tú también así?

Hay un momento de silencio. Mickey traga saliva, juguetea con el filtro del pitillo con su pulgar.

—No —reconoce.

Ian parpadea, sin saber qué decir. Aplasta la punta del cigarro en una galleta y se levanta. Nota que le sudan las manos y no sabe que decir.

—Mándame un mensaje cuando Mandy consiga un teléfono nuevo —le pide Mickey.

—Claro.

—Vale.

No puede creer que se haya cargado su tarjeta de crédito para esto. Rodea el sofá y se va directo a la puerta.

—Ey, Gallagher —le llama Mickey cuando está a punto de salir—. ¿Quieres echar uno rápido?

Se detiene, la mano en el pomo. Mira hacia atrás. Mickey sigue siendo atractivo, con los músculos marcados y el pelo oscuro que hace contraste con su piel. Sonríe y, en lugar de marcharse, empuja la puerta para que vuelva a cerrarse dando un pequeño portazo.

—Claro —responde sacándose la camiseta.


	21. Chapter 21

###### Epílogo

Mickey deja el cambio en la jarra de propinas y coge la bandeja de cartón con los cafés para llevar. Hace un gesto con la mano para despedirse del camarero y sale del local. Es el último sábado de agosto. Es el día de la independencia y, si estuviera en Canaryville, estarían organizando la celebración a Dawn Saakashvili. A pesar de que todavía es temprano, olería todo el barrio a comida, dando al barrio un sentido común. Como si no fuera en realidad tierra de nadie.

Pero esto es Downtown, no Canaryville. Y, sí, es sábado, pero todo el mundo tiene prisa. Incluido él.

The Jay Ink es un estudio pequeño, que hace esquina. Tiene estores que dejan la potente luz de la calle fuera y la fachada está llena de grafitis que recuerdan a tatuajes tradicionales japoneses.

Joey está en la recepción, con sus brazos como jamones cruzados sobre su pecho. Está mirando el portátil que tienen allí con expresión aburrida.

—Azúcar con café —le espeta ofreciéndole una de los vasos.

—Bien.

—¿No se suponía que tenías una cita ahora? —pregunta, quedándose en el sitio un par de segundos.

—Llega tarde —se queja dándole un sorbo a su café—. Janni está con un cliente.

—¿No la molesto? —pregunta deteniéndose.

—No, no —responde apoyando el codo en la mesa—. Acaban de entrar, se va a tapar sus palabras.

—Vale.

—Es el chaval este, con el que se fugó Mands.

Mickey se frunce el ceño.

—¿Ian?

—Ni idea, el pelirrojo.

Es… Vale, Mickey no sabe lo que es. Se moja los labios y asiente. El corazón le late con fuerza contra su pecho. Sube las pequeñas escaleras que llevan a la sala en la que trabaja Janni. La puerta está cerrada, lo que normalmente significa que no se la puede molestar. Alarga la mano y abre la puerta sin llamar.

Ian está allí, con el pecho descubierto y el tatuaje ese de la calavera sobre las costillas al aire. Aún no han empezado, aunque ya le ha colocado la calcomanía en su sitio.

Gira la cabeza al notar el movimiento y estira la comisura de la boca en una medio sonrisa.

—El brebaje de los dioses —le alaba Janni alargando la mano y cogiendo uno de los cafés sin preguntar cuál es el suyo—. Gracias, chaval.

—Ey, Mick —le saluda Ian.

Abre la boca, toma aire. No puede evitar volver a mirar su pecho. La palabra sigue ahí, visible debajo de la tinta azulada que usan para las calcomanías. Necesita un par de segundos antes de hablar, lo justo para asegurarse de que el tono no le vaya a temblar.

—Te las estás tapando —dice como saludo. Ian pega la barbilla a su cuello, intentado ver mejor su propio hombro. Hace un gesto de encogimiento de hombros.

—Sí, supongo —responde volviendo a levantar la mirada a él. Mickey se moja los labios.

—Eso es… de puta madre —se obliga a decir. Porque es genial. Porque esto ya lo han hablado y es genial—. Seguro que queda genial.

—Claro que va a quedar genial —dice Janni mientras termina de beberse el café—. Lo voy a hacer yo.

Es un águila con las alas abiertas. La mitad tiene un estilo realista y detallado. La otra, geométrico. Es un diseño bonito, Janni es muy buena en su trabajo. Aun así, es como si se le clavara en el pecho.

Mandy quiere tapárselas. Joey las tiene tapadas. Ha visto hacer esto miles de veces. Es un jódete destino, mundo, expectativas. Es un tener tu vida cogida por los cuernos.

Apesta.

Apesta porque Mickey ha tenido esas palabras estúpidas en la pierna durante una década y nunca, jamás, se ha planteado borrarlas. Son parte de él, son parte de Ian. Y sí, es cierto que no hay nada entre los dos. Podría haberlo habido, si las cosas las hubiese hecho de forma diferente. Quizá tendría que haberse presentado el día de su quince cumpleaños en su casa y haberle dicho alguna frase ñoña.

Pero el Mickey de entonces, el Mickey de entonces no estaba preparado para algo así. Para follar con un gilipollas al que ya conocía, sí. Para ponerse delante de un adolescente con flequillo y mirada soñadora y… no. Joder, no lo está ahora. Por mucho que le guste el tío.

Se relame los labios.

—Le voy a llevar esto a Jose —dice levantando la bandeja en la que quedan dos cafés—. Suerte —desea una vez más y se da la vuelta.

—Ey, Mick —le llama Ian en seguida.

—¿Qué? —pregunta girando la cabeza.

Ian sonríe. Es guapo, el desgraciado. Y Mickey lleva toda la vida colgado de él.

—¿Te apetece que quedemos alguna vez? —pregunta sin mudar la expresión. Mickey le mira, le mira porque no entiende nada. No entiende al muchacho que dice sin cortarse un pelo que él no cree y luego se enfada porque no se lo has dicho. Al que dice que ya no le gustas porque se siente forzado y que, a la vez, te pide salir delante de uno de tus jefes.

Pero la cosa es que Ian le gusta. Le gustaba cuando era una idea abstracta colgada del brazo de Mandy y le gusta ahora, fuerte y real delante suya.

Vuelve a mirar la calcomanía. La palabra en su propia letra. El picor en el fondo de su propio pecho. No sabe por qué está sonriendo.

Janni levanta la máquina para tatuar, casi como una advertencia, y espera. Mickey asiente e intenta sonar indiferente al responder:

—Tienes mi número de teléfono.


End file.
